Be On Guard, Kids Learn Quickly
by Neospice12
Summary: Kyouta, the pride and joy of the Cloud guardian, Hibari, and the cosplay lover, Haru. Read to follow this family's working and witness how Hibari's own personal hell has started. 1886
1. Accidental or Deleberate Babbling?

Has anyone visited Kreuz4eva's things yet?

Well if you have you've seen her pics of Hibari, Haru and their son Kyouta.

There is an original line art, a colored revised drawing, and then a line art comic strip.

I'll post up the original; have fun finding the other two for yourselves:

http:/kreuz4eva(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d367xz3 [fanfiction hates links so replace '(dot)' with a period]

She and I were just talking and we came up with the idea. She did so much more than I expected, so to make things fair, I'm going to write about it as well. 8)

Here goes nothing~

Disclaimer: No, I don't own KHR. Kyouta belongs to Kreuz4eva (aka Chidoriochibi). Don't I wish I owned him? He's adorable

* * *

Accidental or Deliberate Babbling?

"Come on Kyouta come here. Good boy. Now let's put you into this costume." Haru was now with a child of a year old, in which the father is none other than Hibari Kyouya.

Yes, that Hibari Kyouya settled down with Haru Miura and is with a wonderful, darling son.

The son looked a lot like him. Almost too much like him.

It was like Kyouta was his clone.

Of course he never found himself bad looking but he did love the way his wife looked. He expected the son to have at least SOME of his wife's charms.

Kyouta hasn't spoken much yet, so he really couldn't expect too much just yet.

Currently he was in the living room sipping on some tea, while his lovely wife was attending to their child.

He was just reading the newspaper minding his own business-

"AH! Kyouya! GET UP HERE! QUICKLY!" Haru shrieked from upstairs, and of course Hibari was up from his seat, tea cup practically thrown to the side and he was upstairs to where he had sworn he heard his wife.

"Haru, what's wrong?" He asked with a small tired pant, his heart pounding from the shock he had just been given.

"It-It's Kyouta." Haru said with a small tremor in her voice.

"What about Kyouta?" Hibari asked her seriously wondering what happened to their son, noticing that his son was in a Hibird cosplay suit.

Haru and her odd interests.

"He's SO close to saying Kaa-chan! Haru is so excited-desu!" Haru squealed in delight.

…

"That's what you screamed for? You made me break a teacup, spill tea over the carpet, AGAIN, just to tell me that?" Hibari asked with an angered tone.

He should've known better than to be too worried when she shouted.

Hibari had made sure that everything was safe before he had settled down. Really, EVERYTHING.

Almost everything was Haru AND Kyouta-proof.

No way would Kyouta go roaming around the house and fall and hurt himself. No way could Haru do something clumsy and just about put her health into trouble.

Neither would any rogue mercenary come swooping in to take the life of his family.

EVERYTHING was planned perfectly to keep his family safe, even if he was not around to protect them.

He'd be damned if anything happened to them. He would most definitely go on a killing spree.

Find the sorry bastard who hurt his family, beat him, torture him, mentally scar him to an inch of his life, then drown his sorry ass, revive him somehow and repeat until he was satisfied, which would probably be never.

The bastard would rue the day he decided to mess with his family, he'd wish he was killed, place him out of his misery.

Though of course things happen, and his protective nature of his family caused him to be alarmed by every little thing.

"Ka…Ka…mmmm… Ka babu." Kyouta babbled.

"Kaa-chan, Kyouta-chan. Kaa…chan. Can you say it? Kaa… chan." Haru repeated slowly to get him to call her mother.

"Kaa… Kaa…mmmm… kaa…babu? Bu buu?" Kyouta babbled again tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"He's almost got it, I'm not giving up. Kyouya, quickly get the camera. If we miss his first words, I'm never forgiving you for a week straight." Haru told him strictly.

Hibari just sighed as his wife's antics and he went to get the camera.

Now, don't be calling him whipped now. He'd bite you to death for one, calling him weak, and making a reference to his old teacher Dino Cavallone.

"Kyouta! Kyouta! Haru? Kyouta speak?" Hibird asked hopped around in circles in between the mother and father.

"Hai, Haru is trying to get Kyouta to say Kaa-chan." Haru giggled.

"Kyouta do it right?" Hibird questioned her again.

"No, not yet. Close though." Haru smiled again, looking at her little pride and joy. Every day was a new treat, being able to wake up every morning to see her dashing husband and her adorable son Kyouta.

She'd admit he looked a lot like his father. His father was very dashing so, she was sure that her son would also grow to be very handsome, but he had just so many of his features but almost none of her own, quite sad really.

The only thing of course that he had was a little hair whorl on the top of his head, but it was so small it was barely noticeable.

"Mmm… ko, ko…tsu.. " Kyouta continued to babble random sounds.

"No, it's Kaa-chan, Kyouta-chan." Haru pouted.

"Kaa?" Kyouta tilted his head again.

"Hai! Kaa-chan, you're so close." Haru looked upon her little baby with expecting, excited eyes.

Hibari had entered the room silently and turned on the camera.

Kyouta gurgled a little laugh and clapped his hands when his mother got excited.

"Haha! Ka –mi, Swui-kot-tsu! Ha ha! Kamiswuikotsu!(Suikorosu= Suck you to death)" Kyouta laughed an adorable laugh while saying that line.

Haru stared at her baby in awe and she turned to glare at Hibari.

"Kyouya, what have you been teaching our son?" She demanded to know.

"I never tried to teach my son such a line. I don't even say my usual line in front of him." Hibari said in his defense.

"How else would he learn that word then? Magic?" Haru continued to rage on.

Kyouta feeling his mother's anger started to cry.

"Hahi! Kaa-chan is sorry Kyouta-chan. She didn't mean to scare you." Haru scooped him up in her arms and she cradled him.

Kyouta finally stopped crying and he locked eyes with his father.

"Tou-chan!" He pointed at his father and shouted loudly.

"… Haru's going to go and weep while she eats some cake to console herself-desu." Haru handed Kyouta over to Hibari and she walked downstairs.

"Kaa-chan." Kyouta said next.

"Haru, he just said Kaa-chan." Hibari told her and she was back in the room in a matter of milliseconds.

"Really? Kyouta say Kaa-chan one more time, please?" Haru asked him with little sparkles in her eyes.

"Gachaaaan."

"Kyouya, that wasn't a very funny joke. Not funny at all-desu. Haru doesn't think she'll talk to you for the next hour." Haru pouted and she walked down stairs.

Kyouta just laughed and clapped his hands again. "Kaa-chan, kaa-chan, kaa-chan."

"… and you decide now to say Kaa-chan again? It's like, you planned for your mother to get angry with me."

Kyouya just looked at his father with his innocent eyes and he smiled again.

"Of course you wouldn't be. You're not old enough to think of such plans." Hibari shook his head at his stupid idea.

"Ba-ka." Kyouta laughed as he coincidentally babbled out another word.

"… Don't ever say that in front of your mother. She would blame me and hate me for it." Hibari told Kyouta.

"BAKA!" Kyouta shouted loudly.

"Kyouya! What are you teaching Kyouta up there!" Haru stomped up the stairs and she snatched Kyouta away from Hibari's arms.

"Kaa-chan!" Kyouta shouted loudly with a big smile on his face.

"OH~ Did you hear that Kyouya? He finally said Kaa-chan!" Haru squealed, totally forgetting how angry she was at him for a moment.

"Yes, yes he did." Hibari answered patting his son on the head.

Kyouta smiled and she snuggled up to his mother.

"Kaa-chan da-tsuki (daisuki), Tou-chan Da-keera (Daikirai)." Kyouta babbled even more words.

"O-Oh my. Kyouta, where are you learning all of these words? Kaa-chan is overjoyed that you love her, but why do you hate your father? Your father is a very loving man.- Okay to those that he approves of, but he's still loving." She told him.

"Da-deera." Kyouta babbled out again.

Then Hibari was convinced, his little son was definitely trying to make his life a living hell, and he was a little mini monster like the others have tried to tell him and Haru.

"Kyouta-chan is so cute in your Hibird cosplay suit, it's so cute! Even if you're saying weird things." She hugged her son and he smiled and wrapped his little arms around her as well, but it didn't go too far.

Hibari just sighed and he shook his head. "I get the feeling I'm in for hell." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Kyouya?" Haru asked him.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Hibari lied to her, not wanting to tell her that he thought that perhaps his son really was some little monster.

"Well come on Kyouya, let's attempt to teach Kyouta which words he shouldn't be saying. Like Kami Suikorosu." Haru said as she walked down the stairs with Kyouta still in her arms.

Hibari just followed her down the stairs without another word staring at his son as he followed after her.

He was going to have one long parenthood ahead of him.

* * *

Well there you have it. Hopefully you like our conjoined crack idea. I'm really sorry if it sucked. There will be more to come. I'll add in more of our ideas in other chapters.

So until next time~

-Neospice12


	2. It's Just a Phase, Ignore It

AWW she (Kreuz4eva aka Chidoriochibi) drew another one! She's just so talented and dedicated. This time it was Kyouta wearing a Nezumi (hedgehog) cosplay! It was just too cute I had to write the next fic about that picture. ^^

http:/kreuz4eva(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/KHR-12YL-Hibaharu-baby-Kyouta-192000966#/d36b8w6  
(replace the '(dot)' with a period. Fanfiction still hates outgoing links. OR you could just favorite her profile page/watch her/stalk her to look at all of her work and find her stuff there instead of having to take the links I provide change them, then go to them.

Anyways, enough of that. ONWARDS!

Disclaimer: KHR, the plot, the characters are not owned by me, but Kyouta belongs to Chidoriochibi, she is just letting me borrow him as I write the fics out. XD)

* * *

It's Just a Phase, Ignore It

Haru was playing with Kyouta who was crawling about in a cosplay outfit that looked like Hibari's Nezumi(hedgehog) box weapon.

"Doesn't Kyouta look like Nezumi-chan when he crawls on the ground like that?" Haru squealed a little bit in delight over just how adorable her son was, ESPECIALLY when he was in some cosplay outfit.

Hibari was uneasy with her making his son wear such ridiculous outfits, but they were cute, he had to admit, and he was probably too young to really be too affected by it.

"Yes, very cute Haru." Hibari said taking another sip from his newly brewed tea.

"It took a week, but we got Kyouta to stop saying the bad words he is not to say again." Haru said shooting a quick glare Hibari's way.

"I was not the one who taught him those words. He learned them himself." Hibari said.

"Well perhaps you should've stopped saying those lines when Kyouta was still in my stomach. Babies can hear things when they are in their mother's stomach. Perhaps he had heard you and is merely copying what you have said." Haru said flipping through her parenting guide book.

"For one, we got him to stop saying the bad lines except for one, and I am firmly convinced that Kyouta bears some grudge against me." Hibari said as he moved his head to the side to dodge a flying stuffed animal toy.

"Tou-chan Daakeera(Daikirai)" Kyouta still announced his hatred for his father, the only line he refused to get rid of no matter how hard his parents tried to get him to stop saying it.

"Well I think this is just a phase. Sometimes boy children will view their father's as rivals for their beloved mother's attention. Eventually he will grow to idolize you and will stop hating you." Haru read from her book.

"How long does this phase last for?" He asked.

"Well it depends on each child. I'm sure he loves you, he just learned some odd words is all. Maybe he thinks it's the only way he can get your attention." Haru suggested.

"Gyuu, Gyuu." Kyouta huffed as he was rocking back and forth on his lower back. He had fell and he landed on the spikes of the cosplay outfit.

"Aw, Kyouta, you fell over. Here let Kaa-chan help you." Haru moved over to help him and he moved his hand to move it away from him.

"Hahi!, is it close to the terrible two's already when they constantly cry going through a bad phase?" Haru wondered flipping through her book again rapidly.

"They did say it comes later or sooner for some babies." Haru sniffled not wanting for her son to cry, act out and act defiant towards her. She still wanted to smother him with love without him pushing her away for a bit longer.

Kyouta kept rocking back and forth until he sat up straight. He outstretched his arms in front of him so he fell on his hands.

He stuck his butt up and he threw his arms up.

"OH~ Kyouta stood up!" Haru clapped and Kyouta fell on his bottom quickly, and then he rolled back and hit his head.

There was silence for a minute and silent whimpering could be heard from the little demon as everyone from the Vongola liked to call him.

"Oh Kyouta, you made a valiant effort. Come here." Haru picked him up and she cradled him in her arms and she patted his head while moving up and down in a fluid movement in attempts to calm him down.

Once Kyouta stopped crying she sat back down and he crawled out of her hold and he tried to stand up again. He stood up for a total of five seconds before he fell down but he didn't fall onto his head this time.

Kyouta crawled over to a table and once he stood up, he grabbed onto the edge of the low table to keep himself up, stabilizing his leg strength.

He moved one leg in front of each other one step at a time until he was used to the movement and he let go of the table to try to walk but after two steps he fell down.

Haru and Hibari were both watching their son in curiosity, wondering if he'd be able to walk on his own today. If he could, Hibari was going to have to Kyouta proof some more things that night, like the edges of some tables and furniture, get rid of anything within his reach that he may try to put in his mouth, etc.

Kyouta fell got up and kept trying. He wasn't going to give up trying to learn how to walk.

He let go of the table, lifted his butt into the air and then he threw the upper part of his body up and he stood up without falling or even swaying, struggling for balance anymore.

He looked at his two parents with a triumphant look about his face.

"Hahi! He's standing Kyouya! Kyouta, come here to Kaa-chan so she can give you a big hug on a job well done." Haru said almost wanting to cry from her immense pride she felt for her son. She quickly ran to get the camera and she started to film him.

"Gyu." Kyouta took three steps towards his mother before he stopped and he turned to walk over to his father, who was sitting in down on a pillow next to a table reading a book.

He walked up to Hibari and sat down next to him pressing his back against his father's leg.

"Haru is a bit deflated that Kyouta decided to walk over to his father instead of his mother first, but she digresses, she's just happy that Kyouta learned how to walk~ Look at him, he's sitting next to his father. Can we take this as male bonding?" Haru spoke acting like a camera woman.

Kyouta continued to nudge against his father, staring up at his father with bored, expectant eyes.

Hibari gazed down at his son wondering if he had gotten over his phase and wanted for him to pick him up.

"I think he wants for you to pick him up Kyouya." Haru guessed, urging him to pick up his son like a NORMAL parent and not just stare at him like he was just mysterious creature.

"Or he means to try to impale me with those plush spikes on his back." Hibari muttered

"Kyouya! Don't make our son into a monster. Kyouta is an innocent little baby, don't attempt to put silly ideas into his head." Haru puffed her cheeks and she spoke sternly to him.

"I'm sure that he only means to want for you to pick him up." Haru said putting her free hand on her hip to show how displeased she was.

Then again his son was put into some ridiculous costume.

"Is that what you want Kyouta?" Hibari asked his son and Kyouta stopped nudging him for a moment and then he went back to nudging him but faster this time around.

Hibari picked up his son and he placed him in his lap.

Kyouta looked down to see that he was higher off the ground and the room looked a bit different, and it greatly amused him.

Hibari started to pat the top of Kyouta's head, or at least where he thought it was given the costume was in the way.

Kyouta stared at his father's free hand and he picked up Hibari's index finger with his whole hand since his hands were so much smaller compared to his father's massive ones.

Kyouta picked up his finger and Hibari let him do whatever he wished so as long as it kept him happy.

Kyouta brought the hand up and hugged it with both of his little arms.

"Aw look at that, Kyouta is hugging his father's hand. It must be a sign that he loves him. I told you Kyouya, there's no way Kyouta could really hate his father." Haru giggled still filming this warm, touching moment for future reference.

Hibari looked down at his son and he cracked a small smile until Kyouta brought up his finger up to his mouth and tried to bite at it, though he didn't really have much teeth so he was sort of just gumming his father's finger sucking on it a little bit.

"Tou-chan… DAAAKEEERRRAAAA, KAMISSUUIIIKOLOTSUUUU." Kyouta dragged out as he continued to gum at his father's index finger.

Hibari stopped patting his son's head and his eye started to twitch.

"Care to repeat what you said Haru? Does this look like he loves me to you?" Hibari asked her showing her that her son was in the process of trying to SUCK him to death.

"Hahi! Kyouta-chan, you cannot say Kamisuikorosu, Kaa-chan told you already, no. Bad." Haru plucked him away from Hibari and she spoke sternly to him.

"Do you understand Kyouta-chan?" She asked him.

"NNG! Kaa-chan Da-tsuki!" Kyouta nodded his head and he hugged her, though he really didn't understand what she was telling him.

"Now Kyouta-chan, tell Tou-chan that you love him. Tou-chan loves you very much. It's sad for Tou-chan if you hate him." Haru told him.

Kyouta didn't say anything and Haru looked at him to see that he was sleeping.

"Oh is it 4:00 already? Oh it's his nap time. He never does miss it." Haru said walking upstairs to put him into his little crib.

She walked back down to see how Hibari was holding up.

"Hibari, don't worry about it too much. He'll definitely get over it. I assure you." Haru told him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Perhaps, I was just wondering if it would be any different if he was born as a daughter." Hibari told her his passing thought.

"Haru thought about that once as well. If Kyouta was a girl, I was going to name her Natsumiko. It's a cute name isn't it? I think I would've liked to have a daughter eventually. I would dress her up in cute things all the time." Haru said with a dreamy far out look on her face.

"Well I think we can think about that whenever Kyouta gets a bit older. I would like to get Kyouta to stop hating me and trying to bite me before we attempt to have another child. I would like to protect the next child from him." Hibari said strictly believing that Kyouta was a monster that was out to get anyone who took his mother's attention away from him.

"Fair enough, I don't think I'm quite ready to want another child anyways. I'm busy with Kyouta and I want him to grow enough so he can at least be on his own a bit before having a child. Apparently if you have children too close to each other in age, they fight too much for their parent's attention." Haru said.

"Exactly, though I do hope that the next child is a girl, perhaps she will not hate me as much as Kyouta does." Hibari sighed.

"Come on, just be patient. It'll be fine. Besides Kyouta's asleep right now. We have some alone time to ourselves now." Haru smiled at him.

"That we do, let's take advantage of this situation then." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and he had kissed her cheek, and as soon as he had.

"WWWWAAAHHHH!"

"Kyouta! Aw don't worry baby! Kaa-chan's coming!" Haru dashed up the stairs to check up on him and see what he wanted.

Hibari sighed and he leaned his elbow against the table and he rested his chin into his palm.

"Kyouta definitely is out to make my life a living hell. I wonder if this is karma." Hibari told himself and he sighed wondering how much torture he was going to have to bear.

* * *

YAY! I got another update! Kreuz4eva aka Chidoriochibi is just so wonderful~ I love her art. Gives me so much inspiration. They're just so beautiful and cute.

I hope y'all liked this chapter as much as I had!

Until next time~

-Neospice12


	3. On Second Thought

Alrighties this may be my last update for a while. Or if I seriously have nothing to do since classes are starting back up tomorrow, I can just skip updating for tomorrow and update something the day after tomorrow. (if I can think) It really all depends on how busy I get, and how lazy I am to actually update.

Pray that if I get lucky I don't get too lazy. XD If I get too lazy it'll be months before the next update.

Well anyways, this fic is centered around another drawing Mi-chan (aka Chidoriochibi & Kreuz4eva) drew. I'll be referring to her as Mi-chan from now on. So much easier.

http:/kreuz4eva(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d36e61v  
You know the drill, replace '(dot)' with an actual period. Dang fanfiction for hating links.

Disclaimer: Nothing really belongs to me. Kyouta belongs to Mi-chan, I own nothing of KHR. Though I did come up with some of the ideas in the fics but that's just about it .

* * *

On Second thought…

"Aw, Kyouta looks just like his father in his little baby suit. Mommy also made you little play plush tonfas. Aren't they so cute? Kyouya~ Look, he looks just like you." Haru giggled.

Kyouya walked into the room to see that his son was wearing a cosplay that looked eerily similar to what he used to wear in his youth when he was the demon disciplinary committee captain.

Kyouta was just playing with the tonfas with a happy face until his father walked into the room and his smile turned into a harder look, just like his own in his youth of terrorizing middle school students.

"He's got some potential. I think he would make a wonderful disciplinary committee captain." Hibari said as he watched over his son who was still death glaring him.

"Well I don't know about that, since I don't really want Kyouta to become some violent hooligan, not saying that you were, but he may stray off the path, but I will not stop you from teaching him self-defense if you really see the need to." She said picking up her son and she smiled at him.

Kyouta smiled at his mother and he hugged her, rubbing his big cheeks against her own.

"Kaa-chan loves you too Kyouta, but kaa-chan has some work to do so play in this play pen and be good okay?" Haru kissed his cheek and she set him down in the play pen.

Hibird flew over to the top of the play pen and he started to sing the Namimori anthem which always brought a smile onto little Kyouta's face.

Kyouya watched as his wife walked into the kitchen to start cooking some food.

"Oh Kyouya whenever it turns 2 o'clock will you please bottle feed Kyouta? I'm trying to get him used to drinking breast milk and formula. Until he's about 2 or 3 I'm thinking of getting him off of it. At least that's what the book told me. After a baby is a year old he's able to drink both kinds. Once he starts to grow in his teeth, it really hurts. He really is like you, he likes to bite." Haru said.

"Haru, when I told people 'Kamikorosu (I'll bite you to death), I never actually bit them." Hibari told her.

"Oh I know, I wasn't referring to that. When we were together you always liked to playfully bite me all the time. Sometimes they'd leave marks and I'd have to hide them. Oh, do make sure you're careful with the words you say, Kyouta apparently learns a lot quicker then we thought." Haru sighed, shaking her head.

"Well you weren't supposed to hide them, how would any ongoing passerby's know that you were taken if you hide them? That was the point of me making those marks. Also, I doubt he'll learn the word by just hearing it once." Hibari told her like it was obvious.

"Hahi! I never knew that was your reasoning for leaving those marks. It was so embarrassing-desu. Well if he does learn it, it'll be your fault! You'll be sleeping on the couch for teaching him such things!" Haru puffed out her cheeks and she continued to complain, but those complaints fell on deaf ears as Hibari noticed that it was 2 o'clock now.

"Haru where is the bottle with the formula?" Hibari asked her.

"Ah, it's on the dining table." Haru said pointing to the bottle with the baby formula inside of it.

Hibari walked over and he grabbed the bottle and he walked over to the play pen.

Kyouta was on the defensive at first when he noticed it was his father walking on up to him when he noticed the bottle full of yummy baby formula.

Kyouta dropped the plush tonfas and he reached up his hands for Hibari to pick him up and feed him some of the yummy formula.

"Goo Nuu (Gyuunyuu= milk) Goo Nuu!" Kyouta practically chanted out those words.

Hibari chuckled to himself silently as he picked up his son and he sat Kyouta down on his lap and he started to feed him the baby formula.

"Don't forget to burp him whenever you're done feeding him. It hurts the baby if you don't. Also he knows when he's full so don't force him to drink it all if he doesn't want to." Haru called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, I know Haru, I did my own fair share of reading the baby books…because you made me." He muttered out the last part.

Kyouta was suckling on the bottle, getting the yummy milk to fill up his little tiny stomach.

Hibari was watching his son eat with an amused look on his face.

The last time Kyouta let him hold him was… whenever he was a week old and Haru needed for him to hold Kyouta for a moment.

After he was 3 weeks old, somehow he always knew whether it was Haru or himself that was holding Kyouta and he would always cry whenever Hibari held him.

After that, Hibari was always very reluctant before picking up Kyouta, in fear that he'd cry, alert Haru, and she would start thinking that he was picking on his son or something.

When Kyouta finished drinking the formula, he pushed the bottle away from his mouth with his two hands.

Hibari then lightly started to pat on his back until he burped.

Kyouta then started to get a little bit sleepy and his head was bobbing up and down. Hibari set him down in the play pen again on a bit fluffy pillow.

Kyouta looked down at the plush tonfas and he made a movement to go and grab them, but Hibari picked them up for him and placed them both in his little hands.

Kyouta laid on the big pillow with both tonfas in his hands, with a very contentful look about his face.

"Oh that's right, Kyouya? Kyoko got Kyouta a new toy, it's on the living room shelf, can you go and get it and give it to him please?" Haru asked him.

Hibari sighed and went to do so, when he started to take requests and orders from other people he'd never know, he just found himself listening to what Haru said one day.

Hibari looked at the toy and it was a little plush doll of some character. He wasn't sure what it was or who it was of, but it was interesting.

The costume he was wearing made it look like he was a kamen rider or something.

Hibari never really bothered to watch those shows or pay attention to them so he wouldn't know.

Hibari walked over to the play pen and set the doll down in front of his son.

"Buu?" Kyouta crawled over to the doll and he touched it.

Kyouta, not really understanding much, he thought it was an actual living creature, an ugly one compared to his wonderful looking self.

This baby definitely thought well about himself much like both of his parents, though mainly taking after Haru in those regards.

"Hey, my name Kyouta Hibari, but I no like 'Hibari' part so no say it. What your name?" Kyouta asked him in baby babble language.

"…"

"Fine, no tell me." Kyouta frowned at the doll and he whapped it with the plush tonfas, but lightly enough that the doll wouldn't fall over. He wasn't that mean.

"Anyways, that my kaa-chan, that my tou-chan." Kyouta pointed to his parents, moving the doll so it could see his parents.

"I love kaa-chan lots, Tou-chan is okay. He gave me milk. I no like tou-chan too much because he steal kaa-chan from me." Kyouta continued to babble in baby language.

At the moment Hibari had his arms wrapped around Haru's waist and he had pulled her in for a kiss.

"… Kyouta no like tou-chan anymore at all. You can take him. Tou-chan Kamikolotsu." Kyouta said flailing his tonfas around to hit against the play pen to alert the two parents.

"Kyouta-chan? What's wrong?" She asked him, walking over to the play pen.

"Tou-chan KAMIKOLOTSU!" He shouted loudly, apparently really angry to see that Hibari was stealing his mother's attention away from him.

Haru turned to glare at Hibari angrily.

"KYOUYA! WHAT DID I SAY! I TOLD YOU HE'D LEARN IT IF YOU SAID IT! YOU'RE DEFINITELY SLEEPING ON THE COUCH IF YOU CANNOT GET HIM TO STOP SAYING THAT PHRASE!" Haru hissed angrily.

"Yes dear." Hibari sighed picking up his son who was trying to bite at his arm angrily to show his displeasure .

Only Haru could ever tell Hibari what to do and survive, since when she was angry, no one could ever survive her wrath and complaining rants.

"I wonder what I ever did to deserve this, other than terrorizing children in middle school." Hibari sighed as he sat down to desensitize his son from ever saying that line ever again while his wife was in the kitchen to prepare dinner still.

* * *

Well that's that! Probably my last update for a while. Hopefully you all like it! Especially you Mi-chan~ I took your idea this time around and I centered the fic around it. 8)

Well until I see you all another time!

-Neospice12


	4. Don't Mess With Time

Ha ha well here is a chapter about one of the older ideas that Mi-chan and I were randomly talking about. 8) I'm sooo excited to write this one since I really like the comic she drew of this. It's one of my favorite ones actually. Of course I'll provide the link, we all know the deal right? Replace the '(dot)' with a period.

http:/kreuz4eva(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d368zkm  
It's REALLY cute, and funny, I love it. 8)

If you have a deviant art account or a fanfiction account, feel free to tell her that you like her things if you do. Or just direct it towards me and I'll tell her for you. ^^

Disclaimer: KHR = Akira Amano, Kyouta = Mi-chan. Fics + some ideas = myself.

* * *

Don't Mess With Time

Everyone was gathering at Yamamoto's family restaurant for just old time sakes, and to celebrate the anniversary of Tsuna becoming, or officially accepting the duty to become the tenth generation boss.

Tsuna didn't really think it was that big of a deal but we all know that some of the members in the Vongola family thought otherwise.

So some were gathering at Tsuna's house first so they could all head on over to the restaurant together. Kyoko and Haru wanted to help Nana and Bianchi cook since they all wanted to try to make some food for the party beforehand to help Yamamoto and his father with preparing some of the food.

Lambo and I-pin were back in Japan and they were staying at Tsuna's house, just like old times, not that Nana really minded since to her they were all her precious children, blood relatives or not.

Though currently they were out getting some groceries for the food that was going to be prepared. I-pin knew what vegetables were good, and were to get them for cheaper prices while Lambo was the guy so he was going to be the one holding all of the bags.

"Ho ho! I Gianono have succeeded! I surpassed my father and fixed the ten year bazooka!" A little boy with a big head ran into the room.

"Gianono! Don't do that! As your uncle acting as your parental guardian I tell you to stop!" Gianini scolded the little boy.

"Ha ha! Take that! Witness my genius!" He grinned and he hit Haru with the Bazooka who was about to attend to Kyouta who was crying because he thought his mother disappeared.

"Hahi! What's going on!" Haru shrieked as she was hit with the bazooka.

"Haru-chan are you okay?" Kyoko asked as she walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Haru-chan! Please forgive my nephew. He's just-…"

"Ha ha it's the revert the adult into a baby bazooka! I thought it would be great. They can still talk like a normal adult. It's like the Arcobaleno sort of. Maybe we can use this to get rid of their curse. I can even modify the time this lasts for. I chose ten minutes for this one." Gianono said smugly.

"Hahi, what is this? Why is everything so big? Why is Haru so pudgy? Kyouta even looks big!" Haru was in awe at the big baby.

"Actually…" Kyoko showed Haru a mirror to show her what she looked like presently and Haru almost fainted from the shock.

"Hahi, what is this-desu? She's a baby." Haru said with an aggravated huff.

"Who you? You no my kaa-chan." Kyouta asked her.

"Hahi? Kyouta can speak almost full sentences? Haru is so proud of her baby." Haru said with small little stars in her eyes.

"All we here is 'babu' actually." Gianini said.

"That's because she's a baby now just with higher bring capacity. She's able to understand baby lingo." Gianono said with a proud look of his accomplishments.

"Ah, well anyways let's go and fix this back to normal. NOW Gianono, it's a hassle for Lambo if you tinker with it too much. He may end up dying from this change for all we know." He told his nephew.

"Fine… ruining my hard genius work." He pouted and he went to fix the bazooka.

'Ah… Haru isn't sure if she should tell him that she really is his mother.' Haru wondered to herself.

"Hahi, my name is…Haruru, it's nice to meet you Kyouta." She told him.

"You pwetty. You remind me of kaa-chan, but you no kaa-chan. Kaa-chan rweally pwetty. I no like Tou-chan. He steal kaa-chan away from me." Kyouta pouted and he tried to cross his little, stubby arms.

"Aw, Kyouta is so cute! I love you! Though, now Haruru knows why you dislike tou-chan sometimes." Haru/"Haruru" hugged him and kissed his little cheek, unable to stay away from her normal, daily habits.

Kyouta blushed a little bit and he looked up to see that someone had walked into the room, and it was no one other than Hibari Kyouya.

"Now can someone tell me where my wife is? I see Kyouta unattended and he's not crying, which is unlike him." Hibari questioned.

Kyoko and Gianini both stared at baby Haru.

"What is this? Who does this belong to?" Hibari asked picking up Haru from the ground, staring at her.

"Hm, she looks a bit like Haru." Hibari noticed.

"Tou-chan mean! He steal another from Kyouta! Hate Tou-chan!" Kyouta flailed, but it only sounded like him whimpering and crying.

"Hahi! If tou-chan only understood what you were saying he'd be heart broken-desu." Haru said with a small pout and Hibari just stared at the miraculous speaking baby that looked a lot like his wife.

"This baby talks well. Just like the other baby." Hibari said with a bit of shock in his tone.

"Kyouya? This is Haru, just stuck in this form for about maybe 5 more minutes." Haru told him.

"… Why do you look like this? How do I explain to others that I married a baby?" He questioned.

"Haru will turn to normal in a bit, don't worry." Haru reassured him.

Kyouta continued to whine and he was trying to whap at his father's leg with his hand.

Kyouta put Haru down and he picked up Kyouta next.

"Did you want something Kyouta?" Hibari questioned his little son.

"Tou-chan go away! Bye bye! Kaa-chan mine! AWAY!" Kyouta shouted in baby language.

"…Hahi, Kyouta has so much bent aggression towards his father. Perhaps Haru should look this up." Haru wondered to herself.

Hibari set him down and Kyouta crawled over to Haru and hugged her.

"I love you. Furst Wubu (first love)." Kyouta said huggling her happily.

"Aw, that's so cute…" Kyoko smiled.

"Hahi, you would think it was cute, if you didn't know that he thinks his kaa-chan is his first love." Haru laughed nervously.

Hibari just stared at his son for a moment, almost feeling territorial right now, but it was silly to fight against his own son, but still Hibari was a territorial man, and he had claimed Haru as his and he wasn't going to give him up to anyone, he was barely sane with Kyouta taking a lot of Haru's attention.

POOF!

Haru was reverted to her original self and Kyouta looked around in confusion wondering where 'Haruru' went.

"WAAAHH!" Kyouta started to cry and Haru picked him up, consoling him trying to get him to stop crying.

"Hawuwu." He sniffled.

"Hawuwu?" Hibari questioned his wife.

"Ah… Haru sort of told him that her name was 'Haruru' when she was in a baby form." Haru answered with a nervous chuckle.

"So right now, he's crying because he misses 'Haruru'." Hibari asked trying to get the information correct.

"Yes, that is correct." Haru answered.

"Hm, well then he'll soon learn to love someone else in the future." Hibari said.

"Haru if you're okay now want to help us with the cooking?" Kyoko asked from the kitchen.

"Hai~ Kyouya, please watch over Kyouta for a bit." She told him handing him their son into his arms.

"His formula is in the bag, please feed him when it turns 2 o'clock again." She told him and she walked into the kitchen.

"We've brought the ingredients." I-pin announced as she walked into the room.

"I think she means I brought the ingredients." Lambo sighed as she walked the ingredients into the kitchen and when he walked out he was handed back his bazooka by Gianono.

"Hm? I didn't know I was missing this. Well then, thanks." Lambo said stowing it away in his secret hiding place.

The women got to cooking the food and Lambo looked at little Kyouta with a smile.

"He's very cute. He looks a lot like you." Lambo commented.

"Yes, well apparently the tastes in females are also similar." Hibari muttered to himself.

"Ha. I see." Lambo noticed that Kyouta started to tear up and he looked at the time.

"I think it's time for his bottle. I took care of Kyouta once, and he has to eat at a certain time schedule or he gets antsy." Lambo said.

"I'm getting the bottle out right now." Hibari dug through the bag full of baby things.

Lambo picked Kyouta up to prevent him from crying.

"Is it alright if I feed him?" It's been a while since I tried to feed him." Lambo asked Hibari.

"If you really wish to." Hibari said handing him the bottle.

"The baby is so adorable." I-pin said looking at the little baby Kyouta who was drinking out of his bottle currently.

"Would it be alright if I fed him as well?" I-pin asked, really wanting to try to feed the cute little baby.

"I don't mind." Hibari said and Lambo handed Kyouta and the bottle over to I-pin.

I-pin started to feed him with a smile on her face. He was just the cutest little thing, and it was just a wonderful feeling having a little small life in your arms.

She only wondered what it would be like to be a mother, but she had plenty of time to wait before she actually became a mother herself.

Once he was finished eating I-pin burped him and she set him down and he took a little nap on the floor.

I-pin then went to help the other women in the kitchen and Lambo just sat there watching Kyouta sleep since Hibari was still so scary, even if he was married to Haru.

"Alright we're ready to go-Desu." Haru said with a smile carrying a plate full of food.

"Well then let's go." Bianchi said walking into the living room, almost pausing when she saw Lambo. He always shocked her all the time. She knew that it was him instead of Romeo, so she never tried to kill him, though if she was confused, she sometimes attempted to take his life from him.

"Well since it's not too far away let's all just walk on over." Kyoko suggested.

"Yes let's do that." Haru smiled as she scooped up Kyouta and she placed him in Hibari's hands and he stirred a bit, but he was too sleepy to really complain or do anything.

They all walked on over to the restaurant and they all placed the food on a table.

"It's great to see you all again. Oh~ Is that little Kyouta? He's grown up so much. It still amazes me that Hibari managed to settle down and start a family." Yamamoto laughed.

"He has grown a lot hasn't he? He's looking more like his father all the time." Haru smiled with a small pout.

"I wish he had some more of my features though." Haru said regrettably.

"Do you mean to say that I make a horrible parent, Yamamoto?" Hibari asked him, not calling him an Herbivore anymore since Yamamoto was plenty strong and had proven himself countless times over the years.

"No, not at all just surprised that you were willing to be in a commitment is all." Yamamoto defended himself.

"Well it was hard but Haru eventually triumphed." Haru smiled.

"I will wonder how you did it, no matter how much time has passed." Tsuna chuckled a little bit.

"I would not like to hear that from you Herbivore." Hibari muttered, still keeping up with the Herbivore comment whenever he was angry at him.

"Hee, I'm sorry about that Hibari-san." Tsuna flinched, never truly really getting over that timid nature of his.

"Well anyways let's all get together and have a festive moment shall we? We're all here to just bond like the good old times." Yamamoto grinned.

Hibari sat down near a corner of the room and Haru sat next to him. Hibari liked the corner since the others tended to sit away from him if he did.

His dislike of crowding had never really diminished, though it had lessened some over the years when he was with Haru.

Everyone just talked and talked until everyone decided to get some food when all of the sushi was ready. Haru was sitting with the rest of the females talking, and sharing random thins that she has learned over her long escapade of motherhood.

Kyouta was still sleeping in her arms since he always slept well when he was in her arms.

Some of the males were just talking amongst themselves, some were bickering with each other almost wanting to start a fight. AGAIN. Sometimes those males were such a hassle.

"Ow, stop picking on me. That's so mean." Lambo whinned, revealing his cry baby nature once more and he pulled out a familiar pink-purple bazooka.

"Wait no! don't do it!" Gianini tackled lambo and the bazooka fired to hit little Kyouta.

"Hahi! What did you do her Haru's baby! If anything happens to him, someone will DIE." Haru growled angrily.

"This is what a mother looks like when her children are in danger. They look like wild, rabid bears." Bianchi noted.

They could hear a little cough and some crying.

"Ah come on, please stop crying?" A little boy's voice asked.

"B-but… I miss Kaa-chan and I dropped my lollipop! It was my favorite flavor!" Another timid voice cried.

"Well we're about to go home right now. Just be patient." The boy's voice spoke again.

When the smoke cleared an 11 year old Kyouta and a 5 year old girl were standing in the room.

"Hm? This isn't the preschool/daycare." The boy said looking around to take in the surroundings.

"We got home fast! Tou-chan!" The little girl smiled and everyone stared at her wondering who the little girl belonged to.

Tsuna and Hibari were sitting near each other both hoping that the hyperactive girl belonged to the other.

"Natsumiko, you shouldn't go running around to people randomly." Kyouta sighed.

"Natsumiko? Like Natsu? Oh, I always thought I'd have a better naming sense." Tsuna sighed ready to greet his daughter with open arms if she ran up to him.

"Haru actually likes the name. Sounds cute. Haru was thinking of naming her daughter that." Haru stated randomly.

"It is a cute name." Kyoko giggled.

"Tou-chan!" The little girl with brown hair placed in pig-tails, blue-gray eyes ran over and rammed into Hibari's stomach and he caught her with a little 'oof'.

Everyone just stared at the little girl in shock, with Haru and Hibari sharing the biggest shocked looks on their faces.

"Tou-chan, Natsumiko loves you a lot!" Natsumiko nuzzled her face into his stomach hugging him with her little tiny arms.

Hibari just patted her head, a bit unsure of what to do. This was the first time any of his 'children' had ran up to him for a hug and did not seem to want to cause him harm.

"YES! Haru will have a daughter that'll have a lot of her charms! Haru was hoping for a daughter, or at least a child that shared a lot of her features." Haru smiled and she looked down at the boy who was sighing at his little sister.

"So then, you must be Kyouta?" She questioned the boy.

He turned around to look at Haru and he flashed a bright smile.

"Are you Kaa-san from ten years into the past?" He asked her.

"Yes I am, you grew up so much~" Haru smiled hugging her son and he hugged her back.

"Kaa-chan is a bit sad that you don't call her Kaa-chan anymore, but that's okay. Kaa-chan has to ask though, do you still hate your father?" She asked him.

"I don't hate my father." Kyouta answered plainly.

"Natsumiko, kaa-chan is right here, why don't you say hello?" He asked her.

"Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan! Natsumiko wuv you too!" She ran over to Haru and she hugged her around her legs.

"AWW~ She's so precious! She looks a lot like you Haru~" Kyoko beamed with happiness.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan~ Natsumiko had a great time at school! She played with Shiko!" She smiled.

"Sh-Shiko? Who's that?" Haru asked her sweetly.

Natsumiko turned to look at the others in the room.

"Shiko's mommy! Can Natsumiko come to play later?" She asked.

"E-Eh? I'm Shiko's mommy?" She asked.

Kyouta's eye twitched.

"Now Natsumiko, you know how Tou-san and I feel about Shiko. That dame (no good) Shiko. Just like his father." Kyouta grumbled.

Everyone then turned to look at both Kyoko and Tsuna.

"EH!" They both shouted in shock upon realization that they were to get married in the future and have a child named Shiko together.

Kyouta turned to look at his father.

"Hello father. PREPARE TO DIE!" Kyouta shouted at him and he pulled out a tonfa and attacked his father, who merely just blocked it with his hand.

"Hm, not bad. You have potential." Hibari complimented.

"Well I'm learning from the best after all. Che. I couldn't win this time around." Kyouta muttered and he put his tonfas away and he sat down next to his father.

He had grown so much over the years apparently. He really looked like a younger Hibari, except his eyes looked just a bit kinder, apparently Haru's influence has done quite a bit to make him less like his father personality wise.

"Well it's good that he doesn't hate you anymore, Kyouya." Haru giggled.

"Yep Tou-san is now my bitter rival. I vow to defeat him one day." Kyouta said with a smile.

"… First my son hates me, the doesn't hate me but instead he's out to get my life. Wonderful change." Hibari just sighed at his luck of receiving love from his children.

"I love daddy! I love daddy a lot!" Natsumiko ran over to her father again and she hugged his arm.

Hibari stared at his daughter and he just patted her head.

"I get the weird feeling that when my children grow up they start to fawn over their father more and they forget about their mother. Haru doesn't want her children to grow up anymore-desu." Haru said with a small whimper and then poof! Kyouta was a baby and Natsumiko was gone.

Apparently the future Haru still owned some cosplay outfits and she placed Kyouta in the Hibird Cosplay again.

Haru walked over to pick him up to look him over.

"Well he looks to be fine. Look at his cosplay outfit. It's so cute~" She smiled hugging her son happy to see him back in their time period safe and sound.

"Anyways Haru, come on, we were supposed to help make dessert remember?" Bianchi asked her.

"Oh yes that's right, I'll be there in a minute." Haru said.

"I'm really surprised that they had another one. That Natsumiko seems to actually like her father. Perhaps Hibari isn't that bad of a parent after all." Gokudera said.

"Of course he isn't. I wouldn't have married him if he was totally bad. Kyouta loves his father, he just gets jealous easily, much like his father. Right Kyouta? Now let tou-chan carry you for a moment while Kaa-chan goes to make some desserts." Haru said in the process of handing him over to his father.

"Ha…hi…" He muttered.

Hibari's eye twitched to hear that such an odd word was coming from his son's mouth, and it was probably just a memory of 'Haruru'.

"HN!" Kyouta turned to look away from his father.

'Kyouta, you aren't helping your tou-chan look like a good parent.' Haru scolded him from inside of her mind.

'Patience, just be patient Hibari. It's just a phase. He'll get over it. Even if he never grows to love me, Natsumiko seems to be just fine.'

"Kamikolotsu." Kyouta muttered again, glaring at his father.

Both Haru and Hibari had their mouths wide open.

"Keh! K-Kyouya, I thought you desensitized him from that word." Haru whispered over to him.

"I thought I had." He muttered.

"HM… yeah a wonderful parent, even his child wants him dead. Ha ha." Gokudera snickered to himself.

Haru glared at Gokudera, about to say something but Kyouta beat her to the punch.

"Baka. Kamisukolotsu! Kamikolotsu!" Kyouta flailed his little arms around.

"He definitely deserves his nickname, the 'little demon' doesn't he?" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"AW, I'm so proud of you Kyouta, learning to put Gokudera in his place. So cute." Haru giggled.

"Now be good for your father and let him carry you." She told him and she handed him to Hibari to hold.

Kyouta sat in his father's lap and the both of them shared a very unhappy look on both of their faces.

"A real chip off the old block." Tsuna chuckled a bit.

"Urusai/Urutai(urusai= shut up)" The father and son both said at the same time.

The two stared at each other and shared a little triumphant smirk, only bonding together when it came down to bullying some weak 'herbivore'.

* * *

Well then there we have it. This one was pretty long. Took me a while to write. And now I must hurry. Ha ha I have class in the next…18 minutes. HA HA! 18!

Until next time~

-Neospice12


	5. We are Variababysitters?

Sorry all no fanart for this one. This idea was made soley from our random talks in the comments. We just spam her arts with random comments that sometimes deal or will not deal with what is in the actual drawing itself.

Though, if anyone was curious as to what older Kyouta and little Natsumiko looks like I'll provide the link to that. (I'm sure you know by now, do the replacing)

http:/kreuz4eva(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d36g0hr  
UGH, I like DIEED of the cuteness. Kyouta is so cute~ Natsumiko's got the mother's charm. *DOTE DOTE*

Disclaimer: Kyouta, Mi-chan, KHR Akira Amano. Me, fic. Understand?

* * *

We are Varia-babysitters!

"Thank you so much for this. Haru is really, truly, entirely grateful." Haru continued to bow repeatedly.

"Haru, we must go now, hurry it up." Hibari told her impatiently.

"Hai, I'm coming. Alright right now Kyouta is sleeping, and he'll probably wake up about two hours later. Here are all of his things, his formula and everything. I wrote everything down that you'd need to know on some sheets of paper in this bag." Haru said handing over the bag and she took one good look at her little son.

"Let's go now Haru." Hibari said impatiently.

"Alright, let's go then. Bye Kyouta-chan. Kaa-chan is going away with Tou-chan now. We'll be back in three days." She said kissing his forehead quickly and she turned to look at the babysitters.

"Thank you again so much Lussuria-san for doing favor for us." Haru thanked him.

"Oh no problem~ We're all like a family so I thought why not have a baby to take care of as well? It just furthers the homey feel. I'm very excited to take care of little Kyou-chan for you." Lussuria smiled looking down at the baby carriage to see little Kyouta sleeping.

"Now go on and good luck with the long meeting. Have fun you two.~" Lussuria waved and the two parents walked away, leaving their child in their care.

The Varia was a group of many talents, and surely baby caring was one of them, of course that's what made them 'Varia Quality'.

"Alrighty then, Kyouta-chan welcome to your new home for the next three days." Lussuria smiled.

"Heh, so this is the little brat huh? Kinda cute, though I was cuter." Belphegor said looking over Lussuria's shoulder.

"Huh, so this is a baby. A frail creature. Bet you could kill one easily." Leviathan said only commenting on how weak they were.

"LEVI! How rude. Babies should be treated kindly. Don't say such ominous things." Lussuria said with a huff and he walked off with Kyouta and he set him down in a vacant room on a bed, pulled up a chair next to him and started reading over some of the notes that Haru had written down.

"Hey Lussuria do you kno- What. The. Hell. Is. THAT?" Squallo asked staring at the small little THING on the bed.

"What?~ This is a baby of course Squal-chan. What are you talking about?~ Isn't he cute~" Lussuria cooed.

This sent shivers up and down Squallo's spine.

"You- is that yours? I didn't know you were a father." Squallo said, really meaning to say that he hadn't known that Lussuria was interested in any women in a romantic way.

"Hm? Well it's mine for three days since I'm babysitting him. He's adorable." Lussuria said looking back at Kyouta.

"Hmph, he looks familiar though. Who's kid is he?" Squallo asked trying to keep a hushed tone as to not wake the baby but it was still a bit louder than an average whisper.

He just had major problems with controlling his volume still, no matter how much time has passed.

"Ah, well you know how the Vongola's cloud guardian had gotten married not too long ago, yes? Well his wife had bored a child about a year ago, and they all have to go on some big meeting trip thing and they can't bring their child because it's too dangerous. So I offered to watch over him for about three days. I have three days of vacation anyways." Lussuria answered with a smile.

"Heh, so this is their little brat? I've heard they had one but I never saw him. Heh he looks a lot like his father doesn't he?" Squallo said.

"Indeed, he's quite the particular kid. He picks up words fast. Pretty smart actually. He seems to detest his father." Lussuria said reading over some of the notes.

"Heh? Like how is he particular?" Squallo asked.

"Well he has to eat and sleep on a schedule, like on a tight schedule and only one thing can make him deviate from his schedule." Lussuria said.

"What's that?" Squallo asked looking over the list as well.

"Mentioning his father? Heh, I don't believe it, by just saying 'Hibari Kyouya' it'll set the brat over the edge? If he can't sleep just play the Namimori alma mater and he'll sleep? Stupid." Squallo muttered and they heard some shuffling noises on the bed.

They both turned to look at the baby who's eyes were open and he was scanning around the room seeing unfamiliar scenery around him. Then eyes met unfamiliar people as well.

"Kaa-chan…Kaa-chan." Kyouta looked around almost frantically around the room.

"Kyouta-chan Kaa-chan isn't here right now. You'll be with us for three days." Lussuria smiled at Kyouta.

Kyouta had stared at the odd man for a moment, his bottom lip starting to quiver a little bit and he bellowed out a loud wail, loud enough to alert most of the people on the base and give Squallo a run for his money.

"VOI! THIS BRAT IS LOUD! MAKE IT STOP DAMNIT!" Squallo shouted.

"Squal-chan! Your language. For shame. Now let's see here where is it. Ah, here it is. Come on now Kyouta-chan lookie here." Lussuria said holding up a bird that looked similar to Hibird.

When pushing in it's stomach it started to sing the Namimori Alma mater.

Kyouta immediately stopped crying and he outstretched his hands wanting to hold the bird.

Lussuria handed him the doll and Kyouta laid on the bed again holding the bird doll tightly in his arms and he fell asleep again.

"Haru-chan wasn't crazy when she said even mentioning the father makes him do some odd things, such as waking up and starting a fit." Lussuria said reading some more of the notes.

"It says here that he takes after people well if he is around them for long enough, starts copying a bit of what they do." Squallo said wondering if that was true. The brat didn't seem to act at all like Hibari so far, neither was he too similar to his mother either.

"Apparently if he starts learning a lot of weird things she's going to try to go after our heads." Lussuria said.

"Che, what can she do?" Squallo scoffed.

"Well… for one send her husband at us. I've also heard she can be one heck of a nag when she wants to be. Also, Hibari and Reborn had trained her a bit in the past so she wouldn't be totally defenseless. They've discovered what kind of dying will flame attribute she owns. I'm not sure what it was though." Lussuria said.

"Can she even use her flames?" Squallo asked.

"I'm not sure actually, I never heard anything about that yet. They're keeping that classified for now. It was probably to ensure that no one attacks her thinking that she's able to protect herself just fine." Lussuria crossed his arms across his chest and had a deep contemplative look about his face.

"Well let's see, he should wake up at around twelve pm, so let's go for now and let him sleep." Lussuria said leaving the room and Squallo followed after him.

"Lussuria-san, there is a call for you." Fran said holding up a phone.

"Alright hand it over then. Hello, this is Lussuria speaking~ Why did you call me?" Lussuria spoke on the phone with a very bright tone.

"H-Haru's mother senses tingled. She felt that Kyouta was crying? Is he okay? Is he still crying? Did you give him his little doll? That usually calms him down." Haru's voice spoke on the other end and she was worried for her baby.

"Haru, I told you he'd be fine. He can't cry forever. Besides, he'll eventually learn to toughen up. He's not my son for nothing." Hibari commented.

"Please shut it Kyouya. If my baby turns out as anti-social, cruel, non-feeling, and just downright borderline delinquent as you were in the past I won't let you hear the end of it. I want my child to continue being at least somewhat cute." Haru hissed.

"… Yes dear." Hibari sighed not wanting to sit through a two hour lecture that she was pretty famous for.

"Oh Haru-chan~ Yes, little Kyouta is just fine. Squallo here had accidentally mentioned Hibari when he was sleeping and he had woke up noticed that you weren't around and he cried. He slept quickly after we gave him his doll." Lussuria informed her.

"Oh Haru is relieved then. Alright thank you. I trust you can keep him safe. Well then bye." Haru then hung up.

"Hm, she's a very caring mother, she can even tell if her child is crying when they are like miles apart." Lussuria smiled.

"Ah, the wonders of motherhood. What a delightful thing." Lussuria said dramatically.

"So the reason for your three days of vacation was to take care of a baby? It must be cute." Fran said wondering just how cute it could be.

"It's actually pretty cute. It's like a miniature more expressive Hibari. Quite cute really, right Squal-chan?" Lussuria smiled.

"Yeah, yeah... cute." Squallo said walking away to get some work done.

"Well I won't be helping any, unless there is anything in it for me. Now come Fran, let's see how much better you've gotten recently. I can't have you slacking and have your brain melt on me from such underuse." Mammon flew on by the two of them.

"Hai Mammon-sensei… boo." Fran sighed and trudged behind the current main mist user in the whole organization.

"So is that how you lost to Mukuro-sama, by not using your brain for a while?" Mammon asked to taunt him.

"Why you, we're going with the Mammon training plan N for that. It stands for NO RETURN. I'll kill you today." Mammon hissed.

Lussuria just sighed as he went to do some work and do some cleaning or whatever. Eventually he would later on tell everyone about how he had volunteered to look after Kyouta for about three days, so they were all going to have to settle down a bit while he was around.

When it was twelve pm, he had walked to the room to see that Kyouta had just woken up from his nap and was walking around the room curiously.

"Ah Kyouta-chan you're awake. Come on, I'll introduce you to all of your uncles~" Lussuria picked him up and walked over to where they were all situated.

"Hello everyone~ This is the little one I told you about a while ago. This here is Uncle Leviathan. We all call him. Levi, or Levi-chan." He said.

"Only you call me Levi-chan." Lussuria muttered.

"Levi?" Kyouta tilted his head looking at the man.

"Yes, well this here is Belphegor." Lussuria said.

"The Prince shouldn't be near such a smelly thing. Get it away." Belphegor shoed Kyouta.

"Ouji." Kyouta copied the word Prince that Belphegor used to address himself as.

"This is Mammon." Levi pointed at the arcobaleno.

"Mamam!" Kyouta made up yet another nickname for them.

Mammon grumbled to himself silently not really liking how Kyouta improvised on his name.

"This is Squallo, and this is the boss Xanxus." Lussuria pointed at the two tops of the group.

"VOI! So the baby is awake is he? So he doesn't just cry as soon as he wakes up huh?" Squallo spoke with his normal volume.

"Buoi? BUUUAAAOII!" Kyouta shouted loudly, but not quite as loudly as Squallo.

"Trash, don't go teaching the baby stupid things." Xanxus said throwing some random object at his head.

"Bossu." Kyouta pointed at Xanxus.

"Yes, that's the Boss. Well then this is Fran, and I'm Lussuria, your nanny for three days." Lussuria said.

"I'm not sure if the baby understands Lussuria-san." Fran said.

"Frafra, Lussluss." Kyouta pointed at Fran and Lussuria.

"Well then I'll just let you crawl around and have your fun for a while." Lussuria said setting him down to let him crawl around the room while they all just stared at him go.

Out of their busy and hectic mafia lives, they were able to take some time right now to watch a little gift of life just roam around the roam aimlessly.

"Buu buu~" Kyouta babbled crawling around and occasionally waddling across the floor if he had wanted to.

Lussuria sat in a chair and was watching the clock tick by, and at a certain time, he walked off to go get Kyouta's bottle ready since Kyouta had always ate at two pm.

Kyouta sat down and looked around for anyone holding a bottle since he was starting to get hungry. He was a good little baby and he could be patient for a little bit longer.

"Alright come here Kyouta-chan, here is your bottle." Lussuria said walking over to Kyouta and he held him and started to feed him the bottle full of formula.

"So what does he do, just crawl, walk, cry, soil his diaper, and babble?" Levi asked.

"He can talk a little bit, just some random words he picks up from people around him." Lussuria answered.

Once done drinking his bottle, Lussuria burped him and he was off on his way to play a bit again until he rolled up and took another nap, right on schedule.

Lussuria drapped a blanket over him and they all continued to just watch him sleep.

Not like they were some creeper or something. He was just really cute and witnessing a baby in front of them was quite an interesting sight.

Kyouta just looked so misplaced within the Varia headquarters.

"Well he's not scheduled to wake up until about six pm." Lussuria said.

"Well I guess we can leave him there for now." Leviathan said as he stood up and he walked out of the room.

Everyone left the room as well leaving Kyouta alone to sleep in the room on a little armchair.

Everyone had left him alone until they heard a loud shrill cry coming from the room just about three hours later, one hour before he was scheduled to wake up.

"What's wrong Kyouta-chan you weren't to wake up yet." Lussuria ran into the room to see a random grunt carrying Kyouta by one leg upside down.

"He stinks, what is a baby doing here in the Varia headquarters, Lussuria-san?" He asked.

"What are you doing! Put that baby down! That is the son of the tenth generation cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya! Lussuria shouted.

"Wh-what? He's the son of the famous cloud guardian?" The grunt had handed Kyouta to Lussuria and he ran out of the room.

When he ran out the others have ran in wondering what happened to Kyouta, thinking that someone had snuck in and started to harass the poor baby like some sick bastard or something.

"Alright come on Kyouta, it's okay, stop crying. The scary man is gone now." Lussurai patted his back to smell Kyouta's dirty diaper.

"Oh WHOO~ That's pretty smelly. Alright, ah, this will have to be a group effort. I've never changed a diaper before." Lussuria said setting him down on the ground and Squalo looked for the baby bag full of the baby supplies in it.

"Alright I'm not sure what is needed you do it. I'll go get the brats favorite doll thing." Squallo said throwing the bag over to Belphegor and he exited the room to go get Kyouta's doll.

"Quick! Someone hand me the diapers!" Lussuria shouted.

"This sucks, why do I, the prince have to do this?" Belphegor complained.

"If you were confused Bel-sempai, this thing here is called a Diaper." Fran said holding them up for him.

"I know that idiot Fran, someone is just wishing to get sliced up by the prince." Belphegor said with a sadistic smile.

"Both of you just stop it. Kyouta just may learn that." Lussuria panicked as he tried to change Kyouta's diaper.

Squallo ran in and he attempted using the bird toy to get Kyouta to stop crying from being scared awake by the random grunt and being treated roughly.

"Maybe he wants to have a bottle? Or maybe he'll like silly faces?" Leviathan suggested trying to make silly faces and Kyouta continued to cry.

"Levi-sempai, just stop it, your ugly, scary, face is making him cry more. It even makes me want to cry." Fran commented plainly.

"I agree with the froggy for once." Belphegor added on.

"TEME!('Bastard!') I'll kill you!" Levi tried to tackle them when he got kicked in the head by an aggravated Xanxus.

"Trash, stop, it's crying already or else I'll shoot someone." Xanxus muttered angrily.

Kyouta stopped crying for a moment and stared at Xanxus thinking that he somewhat reminded him of his father.

"T-trwash. Die. Kamisuikolotsu (suck you to death)." Kyouta glared at Xanxus and threatened.

"Did that baby just THREATEN me?" Xanxus asked through gritted teeth.

"BA-KA(stupid/idiot)." Kyouta muttered another phrase.

"Heh, adorable, look at him trash talk. He just may turn out like me." Xanxus said sarcastically.

"What? NO! Kyouta-chan you mustn't learn that. You just can't. Your mother will kill us!" Lussuria begged the child.

"Baka, Kamisuikolotsu. Ushi see see see (variation of Bel's Ushi shi shi)

"This is going to be a very long span of three days." Levi sighed as he had a rattle thrown at his head.

"I request permission to kill this baby now." Leviathan growled and Kyouta glared at him with a 'I dare you to try and see what happens' glare.

"If you do that you'll have to answer to me, and his parents." Lussuria warned him. "ESPECIALLY the Cloud Guardian." Lussuria added.

"I finally changed his diaper." Squallo sighed and he picked up Kyouta by his legs. "Someone take him." He said.

"He'll cry if you hold him that way!" Lussuria shouted, though Kyouta only laughed.

"Well he is a family born into the Vongola fate, of course he'll be odd." Xanxus said looking at the baby and he took him, staring at him.

Kyouta just stared at him with his cute innocent little eyes.

"TRASH." Xanxus muttered glaring at Kyouta.

Kyouta retaliated by frowning back at him. "Kamisuikolotsu…ba-ka." Kyouta muttered.

"Ha this is amusing let's see what else I can teach you. Give more work for the idiots to worry about." Xanxus laughed and whisked the baby away.

The others just took the time to just relax and rest on the ground.

"Who knew taking care of one stupid baby could be so hard?" Leviathan muttered.

"Che, I'm a prince I shouldn't be subjected to such things." Belphegor grunted.

"AAHHH~ He was so cute though either way, just make sure he doesn't get hurt and he's fine." Lussuria reassured them.

"Well only two more fucking days of this and we can stop." Squallo huffed.

"Yeah only two more days, can't be too much trouble, as long as we play our cards right." Fran said. "Though I think Bel-sempai will ruin it." Fran laughed until he got stabbed with one of his knives.

"Ow, that really hurt Bel-sempai, you're lucky Kyouta isn't around or he'd learn that." Fran muttered.

The exhausted varia members have just laid on the ground taking a small nap because it was all so exhausting.

How did women do it? Taking care of babies?

Sleep was going to be their best friend for the next two days.

…

Two Days Later

…

"Kyouta~ Mommy is here to pick you up!" Haru called out while ringing on the doorbell.

"Ah Haru~ It's good to see you again, and you as well Hibari. I have all of his things in here. He was quite the little cutie. His tantrums were special but he was a good boy." Lussuria said.

"Luss-luss." Kyouta waved his arms around.

"Aw~ He gave you a nickname." Haru smiled at her son.

"He's given us a lot of random different nicknames such as 'Ouji' (prince), Levi, the nickname we all use for Leviathan, FraFra, for Fran, Mamam for Mamon, VUIA for Squallo, I guess that's because he only says 'VOI' all the time. Finally, for Xanxus he calls him 'Bossu'." Lussuria said.

Whenever Squallo had said one of the nicknames Kyouta would repeat them. Whenever Lussuria mentioned Squallo's classic line 'Voi' Kyouta copied that as well.

"BBUOOOII!" He shouted and he laughed heartily.

"That's so cute, it's like he has a bit of something from all of you." Haru giggled outstretching her arms to take her son.

"Ah, yeah, he's learned… some interesting things from all of us. Ha ha." Lussuria laughed nervously which caught Haru's attention, but she didn't question it.

"Well then Kyouta, you can come back home with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan." She said turning so he could see Hibari standing there with a bored expression about his face.

"Twash. Die. Ushee shee shee shee. Te-me (bastard)" Kyouta muttered as soon as he was placed into his mother's loving arms and met eye to eye with his father once more.

"Keh, Ha-ha-hahi. Shock-desu. HAHI!… Kyouya? Please take care of your son for a while. Your wife, Haru, has some business to take care of." Haru said with some angry sparks showing evidently in her eyes turning to glare heavily at Lussuria who was trying to quickly run away.

Them sparks in her eyes weren't an illusion either, since there were some sparks sparking around her body.

Apparently Kyouya and Reborn's training did not fail at all. She was able to make some use of her lightening flames when purely enraged.

Haru stomped into the base. "ALRIGHT! ALL YOU SORRY BASTARDS WHO DARED TO TAINT MY CHILD APPEAR BEFORE HARU **NOW**!" Haru bellowed loudly as violent sparks of lightening flew through the air.

"Ah ha ha, Haru? We can explain. AH! STOP IT! AH! You're shocking everyone! Haru!~" Lussuria shrieked in terror.

"Lussuria what are you yell-AH! Damn it! What's up with this woman! She's got the thunder attribute? Levi! Get your ass down here!" Squallo shouted while in pain.

"I'd rather not, thank you. I don't want to come in between an angry mother concerned over her child." Levi said as he ran away.

Belphegor, and Fran both looked at each other and tried to throw the other one down the stairs and over at Haru.

"You go, I'm the prince so you should die for me." Belphegor said trying to push him down the stairs over at the frightening Haru.

"No, I don't want to Bel-sempai, that seems wrong and painful." Fran protested trying to weasle his way away from the prince.

"Ushi shi shi shi, I say do it, so you will." Belphegor said. "Actually, Levi should take the fall for both of us. He's the ugliest one and the stupidest one here." Belphegor said.

"Yeah Levi-senpai, you try to stop her. You are both thunder attributes and you're old." Fran said looking up at him with sad pitiable eyes.

"TEME! DIE!" Leviathan shouted jumping down from where he was to try to strangle them both.

"Ushi shi shi shi? Teme? SO YOU taught Kyouta that. Which one taught him how to say trash? Come on out you sorry low life. Haru will deal with all of you and set you all straight. PREPARE FOR DIVINE MOTHERLY PUNISHMENT!" Haru bellowed loudly, sparking so violently that she started to break some furniture by this point.

As the saying goes, there is nothing quite like the scorn of an enraged mother, and Haru fit that saying well.

Screams of terror and pain could be heard, along with Haru's lengthy rant sessions inside of the big headquarter mansion.

"It looks like all of Varia may suffer a defeat from your mother. That Kyouta, is one reason why I fell for your mother. The way she gets angry. So ruthless at times. Beautiful." Kyouya chuckled as he told his son.

Kyouta was watching his mother let out her frustrations and he then realized that his mother was not to be messed with, but she was pretty strong and was worthy to be idolized.

Sadly, since Haru restricts Hibari from doing anything violent around Kyouta, he never knew just how strong his father truly was.

So while his mother seemed to go up on the hierarchy scale, Hibari's influence seemed to have gone down.

Poor Hibari, at least in time Kyouta would learn just how strong his father really was, even if he tried to beat him up when he had.

* * *

Ha ha no idea if Fran would still be with them but I dun care. Also, with the whole Mille Fiore never happening after the whole I seal away the arc things, Mammon doesn't die, so I put him in there. So… don't go yelling that he's dead.

Since he's still alive, I'd suspect he'd stay with them. Fran was like his replacement so I'm unsure if he'd be there, but hey we love Fran, he'll be like an understudy or something. HA HA so I put him in. XP

Hope you enjoyed it!

If you want anything of my things to be updated BADLY, just pm or email me and I'll put it on my 'work on this soon' list.

-Neospice12

Until next time!


	6. Ninja Attack! Nin Down!

ALRIGHT! It's Mi-chan's birthday! I think. DA said it's today, but she's I believe there is at least a 12 hour difference between us. So either I'm late or early, or perhaps I'm spot on. I never did ask what the date was for her to see if she as ahead or behind me. If I'm early, happy early birthday! If I'm late… I'm so sorry! Happy be-lated birthday either way!

Well this chapter is especially dedicated to Mi-chan. Yeah yeah, Aspiring was to be updated next. Details schmetails. It's the Co-creator's birthday, it was worth it. So because of that, I worked on this as quick as I can to finish it.

Anyways this fic has a picture.

http:/kreuz4eva(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d3aym9x

(Get rid of them (dot)'s and replace with '.' And you're good to go)

Disclaimer: Kyouta belongs to Mi-chan, and the other characters to Akira Amano. These story ideas belong to Mi-chan and I.

ENJOY!

* * *

NINJA ATTACK! NIN DOWN! 

"Now Kyouta-chan stop squirming around so much please. We're almost done." Haru asked her son as she was fitting these small black shoes onto her son's little feet.

"Alright there we go. Aren't you so cute?" Haru picked up Kyouta in her arms and she walked out of her room and down the steps and into the living room to see that Hibari was taking a small nap in the room.

Haru couldn't help but stiffle a small chuckle. She set her son down in the room and she closed the door to the room and walked away.

She was confident that nothing bad would happen between the two males. Really, what could happen other than Kyouta just bothering his father?

Hibari was awoken when Haru closed the door and he heard some light footsteps making their way over to him.

Those clumsy footsteps could only belong to one person. His son, Kyouta. Only he would try to slide his feet against the ground in attempts to be very quiet and stealthy.

Yes, he had found at least one trait that corresponded with his wife. Haru would be proud of Kyouta trying to be stealthy and somewhat fail at it.

Well that's what made Kyouta so unbearably adorable. Hibari would admit that his son was very cute. Almost too cute. Now he would be downright adorable if he wasn't out for him all of the time! What? Is loving one's parent so hard?

Apparently it was for little Kyouta.

Kyouta sat on the ground and laid on his side, latching onto Hibari's back.

His little arms clinging to his back and his legs were trying to latch onto him.

Kyouta seemed to be holding onto Hibari as if he were some Koala or something.

In Kyouta's mind, he was trying to give his father some lethal death bear hug.

He saw it no tv when he was being babysat by Ryohei from time to time.

He was watching some wrestling at the time and Kyouta saw some wrestling moves being acted out and was trying to put his father in a death grip, which of course was failing miserably.

Kyouta was grunting angrily trying to take his father down, but he. Just. Wouldn't. Go. Down!

Hibari only sighed shifting so he could grab his son. "Kyouta, your father is very tired so please don't bother him right now. Just be a good boy and go to sleep." Hibari said setting his son down, holding him in his arm.

Hibari closed his eyes trying to sleep when he could feel his son trying to nibble away at his arm.

It was going to take a lot more than that to gnaw of his arm, but Kyouta didn't know that.

Hibari moved his arm out of Kyouta's reach and he started to pat Kyouta's head.

Kyouta at first struggled against his father but eventually his eyes started to feel heavier, he was feeling content and he was at ease.

Kyouta fell asleep in Hibari's arms, sleeping peacefully.

After an hour of hearing just about nothing, Haru opened the door to the room and she snuck up on the two to see what they were doing.

Kyouta was sleeping and Hibari was sleeping until Haru walked in and woke him up.

"I'm sorry were you sleeping with Kyouta?" She asked.

"Yes, I was sleeping with Kyouta. He was nibbling at my arm prior to this but I managed to get him to fall asleep." Hibari explained.

Haru smiled at Kyouta's sleeping image.

"How adorable-desu. Here, Kyouya, I'll go and place Kyouta in his crib so he can sleep." Haru said.

Hibari shifted so she could go and put Kyouta in his crib. Once Haru picked him up, he stirred in his sleep to notice he was taken away from his father and he started to tear up crying his little heart out.

"Hahi!, This is t he first time that Kyouta has ever cried when being taken away from his father-desu." Haru said.

"He's probably just cranky since he was woken up." Hibari grumbled tiredly wanting to have some more rest. His week was crazily busy and he wanted some sleep.

"Haru doesn't think that's quite right. He's bouncing his legs up and down –desu. He only does that when he wants to be let down." Haru explained putting him back down on the ground.

Kyouta walked over to his father, plopped down next to him and laid down, going back to his original position when Haru took him.

"Look Kyouya, Kyouta-chan only wanted to continue sleeping with his father. Perhaps you two bonded a bit today." Haru smiled, happy by the fact that her two favorite men were starting to get along.

"Well I will go and leave you two alone then." Haru said walking out of the room and Kyouta started to cry again.

"K-kaa-chan." Kyouta pouted.

"Aw… Kyouta-chan, kaa-chan is here. She'll stay with you. Don't cry. Tou-chan needs some sleep." She told him patting his head.

"Mind if I join you Kyouya?" Haru chuckled.

"If it allows for me to go to sleep, I don't mind any." Hibari said.

Haru smiled laying down right next to him wrapping her arms around Kyouta securely.

"Good night Kyouta, Kyouya. I love you both." Haru smiled kissing Kyouta's forehead and she kissed Hibari on the lips quickly.

"Goodnight Haru, Kyouta." Hibari said silently before he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan da-suki. (Daisuki= 'love you')" Kyouta babbled.

Haru giggled lightly.

"You're making progress Kyouya, it isn't 'Da keera' anymore." She said.

"Hmph." Hibari grunted, though he had a smile on his face. He was just feeling a tad bit embarrassed that his son so suddenly announced that he loved him after a long bit of Kyouta hating him.

Though Kyouta was probably babbling nonsense from his sleepiness. If it a couple of hours he'd go back to hating his own father again.

Regardless Hibari was still happy by the progress that was made.

Hibari drapped his arm over Haru, pulling her in closer and the three of them slept together in the room taking a much needed nap.

The family slept goether happily, looking like a happy family.

Soon enough Kyouta woke up crying a bit since he was hungry. Haru quickly woke up and went to feed him and left Hibari alone so he could finally sleep in peace without his sleep being interrupted again.

Hibari started to doze off, stirring in his sleep when he heard Kyouta spout something.

"Da suki! Kaa-chan Da suki! Tou-chan Da suki!" Kyouta babbled loudly.

"Hmph, it's about time he got over that phase." Hibari at least hopped Kyouta finally got over that phase.

Hibari smiled to himself and he slipped into a state of blissful slumber.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you liked it! I thought it was cute. Ya know Hibari deserves at least SOME love form his son right? 8D

Hopefully I can organize my thoughts properly so I can write. I'm starting to have problems with my writing, like gathering ideas for my stories. Bah this is hard. I won't quit though. I have faith in my abilities to conjure up ideas. If I find myself in a bind… I'll take a nap! Quite literally, I get many of my great ideas when I'm half asleep wanting to go to take a nap. XD

Hopefully I continue! Please continue to support Mi-chan and I. We just love to provide you all with fun things. Just review if you feel like it. Reading them reviews give me the determination to continue on with my writing. Wish me luck!

Until next time~

-Neospice12


	7. Progress Is Like A Rollercoaster

Alrighties then, here's the thing you, this chapter takes place a day after chapter 6. Most of my chapters aren't too close together time-wise but this one is.

ALSO, this chapter would make more sense for you all if you read the oneshot that I uploaded a while ago. I'm not sure if you've all read it or not so I'll just put up the link regardless:

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7181223/1/SURPRISE_YOURE_A_DADDY

Sorry, this one does not have a picture to go with it. Regardless I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Characters all belong to Amano Akira except for Kyouta. He belongs to Mi-chan. This idea belongs to myself. Probably the only idea that you will see coming from me that I have not rehearsed with Mi-chan first.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Progress is Like a Rollercoaster**

"Now Kyouta, how do you feel about Kaa-chan?" Haru asked her son sitting right across her son.

He watched her curiously tilting his head to the side.

"Kaa-chan Dai sukee! ('I love you')" Kyouta threw his arms up into the air and waved them.

"Then… what about tou-chan?" She asked slowly.

Kyouta stopped waving his hands in the air to think.

"Tou-chan Dai sukee!" Kyouta clapped his hands happily and he latched onto his mother happily.

Haru squealed a bit to herself and she hugged her baby close to herself, so happy that her little baby was finally learning to love his father.

"That is so good Kyouta, now when Tou-chan returns from work tell him the same thing okay? It will make Tou-chan VERY happy." Haru smiled at her son and he nodded his head frantically.

"Oh what a good boy you are, I'm so proud of you~" Haru held her son close to herself nuzzling her cheek with his own.

She looked at the time to see just when he would be returning home.

"Well he should be back home in the next 3 minutes or so I think." She said.

POOF!

"Ha-hahi!" The two were enveloped in a pink smog and she could feel them being sent and warped to another point in time. This felt so nostalgic for her, because this hasn't been her first time being swapped places because of the ten year bazooka.

Kyouta who was unnerved by the sudden change of scenery, the sounds, the feeling of his mother's distress, and the pike smog that was confusing him sent him into tears.

"HARU!"

A loud voice shouted from the dissapating pink smog, and Kyouta's crying only increased.

"Shh, Tsuna-san, please don't shout. You'll frighten the baby even more." Haru spoke sternly having to deal with the confusion in the past now.

She was just wondering what was to happen with her past self. She just hoped she wouldn't go too crazy.

...

With The Younger Haru in the Future

...

"Ha-Hahi? Hahi hahi Hahi! W-w-what is all of this –desu! Haru was in the streets and suddenly. Suddenly… she's here? Where is here?" Haru was bolting around the house not finding anything too familiar about it.

She stopped when she saw some pictures. "Hahi? What is this?" She observed the pictures closely. "This woman sort of looks like Haru? Perhaps this is Haru? This man… looks like HIBARI KYOUYA-SAN!" Haru's knees buckled down beneath her. "W-what is this?"

She looked around and she saw a picture of a cute baby on one of the tables. "What a cute baby-desu."

...SILENCE...

"Wait a minute, Haru and Hibari is in the same picture, there is a baby picture… Haru got married to Hibari-san? And she had a child with him?" Haru wondered about that feeling a bit dizzy by the sudden discovery.

She could hear the front door open and she frantically ran around the house trying to find a place to hide. It seemed as though he had heard her footsteps, and noticed how frantic they seemed so he quickly made his way up to the room she was at.

"Haru? Why do you seem so fran-" Kyouta stopped to stare at the ten year younger Haru, who momentarily froze to stare at him back.

"A-ano… welcome back home?" She questioned not really sure what to say at a situation like this.

"Let me guess, you are Haru from ten years into the past." Hibari questioned her.

"Ah… yes, yes I am." Haru sat down on the ground and she gazed upon him carefully.

"I'm sure if you came to this room you've gathered that you and I have married and have a child together?" He questioned her again.

"Yes, the baby is very cute-desu." Haru nodded her head glancing back at the baby pictures scattered about the room.

"His name is Kyouta." Hibari commented sitting down right in front of her trying to speak as calmly as he could to not alarm her anymore from the mental overload her brain was probably aching through.

"So… Haru really married you Hibari-san?"

Hibari merely nodded his head and he was taken a bit aback by her calling him 'Hibari'. She hasn't called him that for a while. She'd only call him 'Hibari' if she was angry at him and she referred to him by his full name.

"You may call me Kyouya like you do normally. It's odd to hear Hibari-san coming from you now."

"Even so the past you won't accept that." Haru pouted.

"Quite right. Well you may call me whatever you like as I am right now then. Is there any questions you have for me?" He asked her.

"Ano… how did you and I start getting along?" She asked him.

"I believe that's when the Akanbou(aka Reborn) suggested that you transfer to the Namimori school disctrict and we would occasionally talk. We started to get along during that." Hibari answered her question.

"I see, Reborn-san had talked to me about that just yesterday I think." Haru recalled.

"So who named Kyouta?" She asked.

"I named Kyouta, and we've both decided that you get to name the next child. Recently we've found that through the ten year bazooka, that in the future, the second child is a female, and you have named her Natsumiko." He said.

"Natsumiko… what a cute name." Haru giggled.

"Haru is still surprised to know that she had gotten married to you, Kyouya-san. It's just so much to wrap my mind around." Haru admitted.

"I'm sure it would be hard to wrap your mind around." Hibari nodded wondering just how his wife was taking things. Knowing his past self, he would be giving her a hard time perhaps.

He better not do something stupid. He wasn't able to take revenge upon his past self. Damn the technicalities of things.

He could only hope that he wasn't doing anything really stupid, though of course something had happened in the past. He would just have to find out in a bit.

"So in Kyouya-san's eyes, what do you think of Haru? Is she still decent looking in this age? Haru doesn't want to know that she's already plagued with wrinkles, fat and gray hairs at this age." Haru started to fret about the status of her future self.

Hibari just chuckled and he shook his head. "What an interesting, but silly question you ask." He said.

If Haru was not more shocked by his sudden chuckle, she would've been somewhat offended. She was actually genuinely curious! A woman's look was everything!

"Those pictures you see there are pretty recent. As you can see you are not covered in wrinkles, and you are far from being fat, though you do like to complain by thinking you are." Hibari said.

"It's good to know that Haru is still somewhat youthful in the future." Haru nodded her head in approval.

"Does Kyouya-san think that Haru is still pretty?" She questioned him.

"Why there is another silly question that you felt the need to ask." Hibari chuckled another small laugh.

"Haru doesn't see what is so funny-desu." Haru puffed out her cheeks, somewhat embarrassed and aggravated, thinking that he was teasing her.

"You always did look cute whenever you puffed out your cheeks." He admitted.

"As I said for many years now Haru, you, shall always remain beautiful in my eyes." Hibari said placing his warm hand on her cheek.

"That, my dear future wife, will never change." Hibari said flashing a quick smile right before she had 'POOF'ed back into the past.

"Welcome back Haru."

"Good to be back Kyouya." Haru smiled holding her son in her arms happily.

"Kyouta, would you like to come to your father now?" Hibari asked him holding out his arms for Kyouta.

Their son latched onto Haru's shirt, hiding his face into her chest shaking his head. "Tou-chan DAA-KEEEERRA('I hate you')! TOU-CHAN MEAN KAA-CHAN!" Kyouta shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ha-hahi! Kyouta!" Haru shouted in surprise.

Hibari paused in shock not saying a thing, his eyebrows twitching in aggravation.

"Mean to my wife? Haru… please enlighten me. Just what happened in the past? " He asked her a bit bothered by how his son had finally accepted him but now has gone back to hating him, if not even more so than before.

"Well you see… in the past, you were having trouble accepting your future… and… well… you said something like you wouldn't listen to my words, calling me a 'woman'. I suppose Kyouta sensed how bothered I was by the saying. He broke down crying. Perhaps he lost his trust in you." Haru said patting her sons head gently in attempts to calm him down.

"Kyouta, I love your mother very much." Hibari sighed shaking his head at his son's innocence.

Kyouta popped his head from his mother's chest to look at his 'father'.

"Tou-chan DAAAA KEEERRAAAAAAAA…" He muttered with a great emphasis on hating his father.

Hibari sighed and slightly hung his head a bit. It was so great yesterday too. After their nap, Kyouta would hang around him all day long. Not a single attempt to try to hurt him-not that he'd be able to harm him as he was right now anyways.

It was nice finally gaining the love of his son he obviously deserved. Just what is this? His past self was to blame for this. Hibari, was not a happy man.

He suffered through Kyouta's enraged self, which he hoped would subside by tomorrow. Either tomorrow was his lucky day, or he had his wish granted.

...

Meanwhile, in the Past

...

Haru was sitting there dumbfounded and she was watching as the Hibari in her time was walking away from her.

"A-a-ano, Hibari-san!" She called out for him and he had not turned to listen to what she wanted.

That's not getting his attention? Well then this just might-

"Kyouya!" She shouted.

Hibari froze in his tracks turned around to look at her, passing her a glare.

"What do you want, herbivoress?" He growled.

"H-Haru just wanted to talk. Did you happen to talk to my future self? Did you meet Kyouta?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes I did, and YOUR son apparently hates me." He hissed, most of his anger emitting from the fact that his son seems to hate him.

Haru gasped a bit shocked by how he was alienating his own flesh and blood! Kyouta was very much her son as he was his son! How discriminitory! With that kind of an attitude it wouldn't be surprising it the baby hated him. He was so mean! Though the future Hibari seemed so nice... wonder if Kyouta hated the future Hibari?

"Hahi! MY son? He is also YOURS. Don't put the blame on me! Haru isn't the one that's all rude! Kyouta-chan probably hates you because you are always so mean!" Haru flailed her arms around shouting loudly in the streets.

Hibari walked up to her with a menacing look on his face.

"Meep!" Haru felt her knees getting weaker and they buckled down from underneath her, expecting to fall to the ground roughly, having to say hello to some new scrapes and bruises but the hardened ground never came.

"Hahi?" Haru noticed that Hibari had caught her before she had fallen. He helped her back onto her feet.

"So you mean to tell me that it's all my fault, do you?" He questioned her with a dangerous tone, though Haru couldn't help but sense a bit of playfulness behind his tone.

"Haru never said that it was all your fault-desu. She merely meant to say that perhaps if you were mean at the time, Kyouta would hate you. Babies are very sensitive after all-desu." Haru huffed.

"Hmph, to think that you would have the guts to speak in such a way against me." Hibari said.

Haru flinched at what he said but she was confident that she would be okay. He normally hadn't harmed females. Also she was his future wife, and he had just said that he wouldn't hurt her. That wouldn't change now. Right?

"So you don't fold as quickly as the other herbivores. How interesting. Perhaps you do show some promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." He said.

"A-ah K-Kyouya-san?-" Hibari suddenly sent her another glare. "I-If I may call you that…" Haru shrunk a bit underneath his intense gaze.

"Hmph, whatever suits your fancy." He grumbled quickly casting his gaze away from her.

Haru smiled a little bit to himself. It looked like they could get along fine given enough time. He was pretty nice underneath his hardened exterior. If he turned out like the future Hibari, she wouldn't have much to worry about. He was quite kind and not so intimidating. He mellowed out a lot over the years.

Perhaps he was somewhat shy about this whole ordeal? Maybe he hid his shyness with his aggressive nature? How cute~- well that is, if that were the case.

"Haru was thinking about writing letter capsules…" She said quietly.

"Capsules?" He questioned her, his interested piqued.

"Hai! We write some letters and we will send them out to our future selves ten years into the future~" Haru smiled excitedly.

"Hmph, childish." He huffed.

"Hahi! She thought it would be a good idea! I wanted to thank your older self for taking care of me in the future. She thought that you may want to do so as well." She pouted.

Hibari thought about it for a moment and he gave in.

"If I go along with this, would you stop with your pestering?" He asked.

Haru's bright smile soon illuminated her face again and she was clapping her hands together lightly and she hopped in place happily, something that Hibari hopped would go away as she grew older.

"Hai! I would also like to write something for Kyouta-chan as well. Shall we meet up tomorrow then?" She asked him.

Hibari started to walk away from her again not wanting to stick around for too long.

"You can meet me at the Namimori school in my office. If you see any of the disciplinary members, they shall escort you there." Hibari said and he quickly walked away without another word.

"It's a date then." Haru giggled and she skipped off home to get things prepared for tomorrow.

...

In the Future (The next day)

...

"Kyouta, come on, you can walk over to your father. You can do it. Tou-chan loves you." Haru urged her son.

"Tou-chan DAA KEERA." Kyouta sat on the ground, trying to cross his arms together, but it wouldn't quite work for him. He could only manage putting one arm above the other one.

"I'm sorry Kyouya, I tried." Haru sighed in apology.

"It's quite alright. I suppose I just have to wait for this to blow over or just wait for Natsumiko to come into existence." He sighed thinking back to how his future daughter seemed to love him.

Ah, what a wonderful time that seemed to be. If only he could find himself in that kind of a situation now.

"Well come on then Kyouta, come to mommy." Haru urged her son and he waddled over quickly to her and he plopped into her lap happily.

"Kaa-chan Dai sukee!" He smiled rubbing his face into her lap.

Haru smiled, petting her son's head softly until he almost lulled himself to sleep.

DING DONG!

Kyouta woke up with a startle, jolting awake almost terrified out of his lil diapers. "Guu…guu…" Little tears were forming at the edges of his eyes.

"Hahi? Coming! Kyouya hold Kyouta for a moment. I'll go and get the door." Haru set Kyouta down in Hibari's arms and she quickly rushed to the door not paying much attention to how Kyouta complained over being set down in Hibari's arms.

"Hello?" Haru answered the door to see a postman and two other men standing with him.

"Why hello ma'am, we're here to deliver a letter to you."

"Um, I could see that but why are there three of you?" She asked.

"Ah, well you see, we're just a bit curious as to what the letter may be about. This letter is quite a legend in our postal office you see." The post official explained.

"Ha… and why might that be?" She asked.

"The letter was attached with some very specific instructions. We were to send this to a Haru Hibari ten years after the set date. We also have a letter addressed to Hibari Kyouya and a Hibari Kyouta." The pos official said.

"I see, that would explain why it looks quite old. Please hand it over then." Haru said as the man handed it to her eagerly.

She opened up the letter in the doorway and she read it carefully. She smiled and she chuckled.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya… you were such a funny man. You're letters are just so amusing." She chuckled. "This is apparently just a sorry note from my husband 10 years ago wanting to apologize for something. Somewhat like a time capsule. Very cute." Haru chuckled.

"Haru, what is taking so long?" Hibari asked holding the struggling Kyouta in his arms and looked upon the three postalmen, a bit suspicious by this.

"You must be Hibari Kyouya, and Hibari Kyouta, here are your letters." The other two handed the letter to its specified recipient. Kyouta's was more like an enveloped package though.

Hibari opened up his letter and read it meticulously chuckling slightly at the end of the letter. "Haru, only you would think of writing a time capsule letter to yourself." Hibari said.

"Hmph, like you are one to talk Kyouya, you wrote me one as well." Haru chuckled.

The two opened up the last letter for Kyouta. Haru decided to read it out loud for him since Kyouta couldn't read.

"Dear Kyouta,

Hahi! This is your mother from the past! Haru never got the chance to see you like Hibari-san did, but she digresses. She assumes that you were the cute little baby inside of the picture. I can only hope that I still have a passion for costume making since I think you would be so very cute in a costume. I've never met you but I can feel that I love you already.

Love,

Your future mother, Haru Miura Hibari"

On the second half of the letter apparently Hibari had written something. Hibari decided to read this part of the letter's contents.

"Dear Kyouta,

I'm not sure why I am doing this, but this girl, Haru Miura would not stop pestering me until I gave in. I still have trouble accepting the future, but if that is what the future consists of, I can make an effort to make things work. We have gotten on the wrong foot yesterday, or ten years ago to be more accurate, but I'm sure if you really are my son, I would truly cherish you.

Best regards,

Hibari Kyouya, your supposed father."

On the way bottom of the letter was written something else in Haru's handwriting:

"Kyouta-chan~ Haru, your mother had managed to land a surprising feat! She got Hibari-san to agree to making a video! Though she's unsure of whether you will still be able to use these things in the future, but she's sure you'll find a way. Inside of the package is a cd that you can watch. If it's broken, go and beat up some postal service men. Haru specifically said to care for this package carefully." Haru drew a little chibi version of herself in the bottom left hand corner of the paper, and she drew a chibi Hibari on the bottom left hand corner of the letter.

Kyouta was digging through his package and he pulled out a CD wondering what it was. He was going to try to bite on it and see what it was when his father took it away from his hands.

"Well then, thank you for the delivery. You may go now." Hibari said thanking them for delivering such an interesting parcel and he closed the door not wanting any more of their personal lives to be revealed to mere strangers.

Haru walked over to the room where they had a computer and she slipped the disk inside of the computer and she tried to make it play.

After a bit of fiddling around with the computer, she got it to work!

The video started to play on the computer screen and on the screen showed a younger version of Haru and Hibari sitting together on a couch which seemed to belong to the Namimori's disciplinary committee's office.

Their suspicions were deemed true when Kusakabe's voice was heard on the other side of the camera.

"Anee-san, Kyou-san the camera is rolling, you may say something now."

"Hahi! Ah, thank you! Ano… let's see what to say. Um… hello our future selves! Hopeufly you got our letters just fine? Hopefully you are also watching this. Hopefully the technology isn't too advanced that you can't, or that it broke, or that-"

"Haru if they aren't watching this, there is no point to continue on with the scenerios." Hibari commented.

"You're right-desu… well if you ARE watching this, I say hello! Along with Kyouya~" She smiled grabbing onto his arm excitedly.

"Let go of me, Miura Haru." He grumbled.

"BOO, what a party pooper." Haru puffed out her cheeks and Hibari stared at her with an annoyed look.

"I forgot just so anti-social you seemed to be at first Kyouya." Haru commented with Kyouta watching the screen as if it were the best show in the world.

"I was still very immature." Hibari commented watching the way he acted in the past. Was he always so rude and quick to say rude things?

"Kyou-san, lighten up a bit." Kusakabe commented.

"Kamikorosu."

"Kyouya, Kyouta is probably watching this. Don't teach him words like that."

"Too late." Hibari commented lightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Hahi! That's horrible-desu!" Haru sighed and she shook her head. "What a horrible influence you are." She sighed.

"Well on with the video, Anee-san, what do you look for in a future spouse?" Kusakabe asked.

"Well Haru had always wanted someone that would love her for who she is, and would be willing to protect her from evils." Haru thought about it.

"My sense of romantics has never changed." Haru chuckled as she watched the video.

"What about you Kyou-san?"

"An independent woman, who is still dependent enough to rely on me when she's in trouble." Hibari answered with a bored expression.

"Well is there something special you'd like to say?"

"Haru just wants to say that she hopes that everyone is happy in the future. Hope Kyouta is healthy, and is loving his parents. Haru wouldn't marry a man that hates children, so she's sure that Kyouya loves you Kyouta. Love your father more." Haru giggled feigning herself scolding Kyouta as if he were right in front of her.

"Hmph."

"I'm sure you have SOMETHING to say, Kyouya." Haru nagged him.

Hibari looked like he was about to run out of patience but he was holding it in well.

"Nothing to say."

The room was in silence for a while until Hibari broke it by sighing.

"If I must say something: I hope the family is prospering well. Also, a note to myself. I know that I, myself would be damned to know that my family were to ever get harmed and I was not able to prevent it. If you took the choice to be committed this means you have thought of means to keep your family save. I'd hope so. If something happens to my future family, I won't forgive you. Even if you are myself." Hibari huffed stubbornly, glaring at the screen.

"I don't remember this video at all-desu." Haru giggled.

"It has been ten years." Hibari commented returning his attention to the screen.

"Well then let's have a moment to ask a question to each of you privately. Starting with anee-san. If you would please step aside Kyou-san." Kusakabe politely asked of him.

Hibari stood up from the couch and he walked away.

"Well then anee-san, since it's apparent the you and Kyou-san will get hitched in the future, what are your thoughts of him?"

"Well he seemed really scary at first but I suppose he has a nice side to him somewhere. I just have to take more time to figure him out more. I will unravel all of his secrets." She said determinedly.

"What do you like about Kyou-san?"

"Well, I suppose I like how he has pride in himself. He's strong, and he will never give up on his own will." Haru said. "His smile is also nice, at least from what I saw from the future Hibari-san." Haru added on. "He was very kind to me then." Haru smiled.

"What don't you like about him?"

"Ah… I suppose, how he's somewhat cold to me now, though I'm sure I'll warm up to him sooner or later. Haru is not a quiter. Haru will TRIUMPH, just you wait and see." Haru grinned.

"Thank you, now it's time for Kyou-san to answer questions, please step aside for a moment."

"Hmph." Hibari grunted as he sat down on the couch.

"So Kyou-san how do you feel about Anee-san?"

"She's a girl who is very stubborn and she likes to nag at me a lot. Even so she has some guts."

"Well… what do you like about her, Kyou-san?"

"…"

"Kyou-san?"

"Next question."

"Um… what do you dislike about her, Kyou-san?"

"…"

"Kyou-san… not to be rude, but do you plan on answering these questions?"

"Why must I answer these questions? She shall be my future wife. It matters not what I like and dislike about her. I will take her as she is. I will pay not much heed to the thinks I dislike and like about her." Hibari answered.

"That was quite deep Kyou-san. It was beautiful." Kusakabe said seemingly feeling sentimental by this.

"Anee-san you can come back now."

Haru walked back into the room and she sat back onto the couch.

"Well is that it then? Kusakabe-san?"

"Yes, I do think so. Any last words, Anee-san? Kyou-san?"

"It's time for us to say bye! Good luck!" Haru waved while looking at the camera lens. "Also thank you for doing this with me Kyouya." Haru beamed at the stoic teen right next to her and she kissed his cheek and then she ran off.

"…."

"Kyou-san any last words?" He asked.

"…" Hibari's eyebrows furrowed and both of them were twitching.

"Kyou-san? Are… you… blushing? Didn't know you were so tender heart-"

"Kusakabe, you turn off that camera right now!" Hibari roared from the embarrassment that was also caught on tape.

"H-hai Kyou-san!" The footage ended there.

"Aw… I almost forgot what you looked like when you get embarrassed." Haru giggled looking at her husband sitting right next to her to see that both of his eyebrows were twitching like they were on the video just now.

"I didn't know that you were so tender hearted, Kyouya." Haru giggled leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kyouta stopped staring at the screen and looked at both of his parents.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-san DAI SUKII!" He shouted happily trying to hug them both.

"Well it looks like your past self had made amends with Kyouta then." Haru beamed a very happy smile at her two favorite men.

"It seems so." Hibari commented.

"What exactly did my past self write to you?" Hibari asked his wife curiously.

"You could read it for yourself if I can read what I wrote." Haru bargained.

The two exchanged letters and read what was inside of the envelopes.

"Dear Kyouya-san,

Ano… thank you very much for treating me so kindly yesterday. Did you know that you are so anti-social to Haru in the past? What brought about that transition? Was it love? Love can bring out the best of people. I can't help but wonder if I'll be a june bride like I always wanted to be. Though I suppose I can't know that until I wait it out. How is Kyouta? I'm hoping he's doing fine. I'm hoping that I still look somewhat youthful.

Even though you are anti-social now, Haru will prevail! Haru knows she will! Of course it happens since you got married to Haru in the future. Which means she must have won. Haru has triumphed over the dangerous Hibari Kyouya-san! Haru wins! Though not yet. Haru will leave all of the celebrations until another time when she officially wins when she says 'I do.'

That is Haru is hoping that you are the one proposing and not the other way around. Though as a woman of the present I can't go beating around the bush the whole time. If you take too long, I'll definitely take charge. Though I do hope that you can take charge. Before this letter turns out to be too long, I'll cut it short there. Bye!

Sincerely,

Haru Hibari. (If it isn't too presumptuous for me to call myself that so early in the game)"

Haru just laughed at herself. "I was just so crazy in the past. I just wonder how you were ever able to put up with me. Or anyone else for that matter." Haru said looking over the letter one last time.

She looked over to her husband to see that he was still reading his:

"Dear Haru Miura,

You are reading this ten years after I have sent this out to the post office. I am guessing that you be well, of course this is a given because I wouldn't allow for any harm to come to my family no matter how many years have passed. Regardless, I do hope that life is treating you well and that you are happy. I do hope that I could at least do a decent job at keeping my wife happy.

I would not like to know that I have been making you miserable. I do ask that you put up with me if I do seem out of place. Though I don't know too much about you yet, I am sure that I can soon find out the charms about you that my future self sees within you. I have my confidence. Though I do not like to bind myself down to things.

Who is to say that I don't fall for another woman a week after I write this? It would be up to your past self to ensure that I fall for the correct woman. I do hope that you take up the challenge for your future self is quite the interesting thing. A bit hard to handle, but interesting nonetheless.

Best Regards,

Hibari Kyouya"

"I wrote this? I seem to be rather cheeky." Hibari commented.

"It's cute though isn't it? All teens tend to be cheeky. I thought that it was rather cute-desu. You were at least being very truthful." Haru chuckled looking back at the letter in her hands.

Haru thought about her letter in which her past self was worried about her looks and Haru started to feel worried about it as well.

"I wonder if I do still look somewhat youthful. Maybe I should go and check in the mirror." Haru said a bit self-conscious about her looks now. She got up from the chair to check the mirror but Hibari had grabbed her arm and brought her down onto his lap.

"Now Haru you don't have to do that." Hibari told her with Kyouta looking between his mother and father curiously as he sat in his mother's lap.

"Why not? I'm curious-desu. Every wife would like to look nice for her loving husband." Haru pouted.

"Well if that's the case, you still don't have to look since, you will always be beautiful in my eyes, no matter what."

"Aw… that's so sweet-desu… though I still feel the need to look." Haru said.

"You're not moving just yet. Had a long day today, you're staying here with me." Hibari said nuzzling his nose into her neck to tickle her.

"Ha ha ha! Oh stop it Kyouya. That tickles. Okay, okay, I'll stay just stop." Haru laughed squirming a bit since he was tickling her.

"Good."

Haru just rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly, which he returned, much to Kyouta's dismay.

"…Babu!" Kyouta whinned.

"Hai hai, here's your kiss too Kyouta." Haru smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So how do you feel about tou-chan again Kyouta?"

"Tou-chan Dai sukee!" Kyouta exclaimed loudly.

"Tou-chan, Kyouta Dai sukee?" Kyouta asked his father.

"I think he's asking if you love him, Kyouya." Haru said.

"Of course I love you Kyouta. You are my one and only son." Hibari said patting the top of his head with a smile gracing his facial features.

"My two favorite men are finally getting along. That puts my mind at ease." Haru smiled snuggling up close to Hibari and Kyouta was sitting on Haru's lap trying to hug his father.

This, is the definition of a perfect picture perfect moment.

* * *

Who said that I couldn't write longer chapters anymore? (Ha ha that would be me)

I stuck with it! I did it! I wrote a longer chapter! I feel so satisfied. Then again some of the things that I write now aren't really short. It's more like… the normal chapters in my other work are just longer, or way too long.

I need to start setting up a standard for myself. LOL

Anyways I hope you liked it! This is somewhat a sequel to what happened. Shall I continue on with this? Ugh… probably not. Things would conflict with each other too much. The story line would be too similar to "Hibird the Yellow Feathered matchmaker" and the upcoming "White feathers, friend or foe?" Also it would conflict a bit with this fic as well. I don't like conflictions.

So this is as far as I'm going in terms of this story.

I'm all tired now. We'll see when I update next. I think that's it for today and I should start working on the planning for my other fics. The 100 shot Haru fic will take me some time. It is a square after all. I need to plan it out carefully.

So until next time!

-Neospice12


	8. Unwanted Babysitters

YAY! Another update! Ah… this is coming a long way. I'm pretty happy with how this is all going so far. Though I wonder when I'm ever going to finish this since it doesn't have a clear plot. Q^Q I can't write this forever of course.

Though I get the feeling some of us would like that. HA HA HA

I will say that my classes will be starting up again relatively soon so I'm going to be so terribly busy with packing up for college, getting ready for my classes, attending my classes, etc.

Whatever, well onto the story that you are here to read.

Disclaimer: Akira Amano= KHR, Kyouta= Mi-chan, 75% of this story plot= Mi-chan, 15% of this story plot= Me lol

* * *

**Unwanted Babysitters**

"Okay since you don't seem to trust in normal civilians then someone we know will probably have to watch over Kyouta then. How do you feel about Lambo?"

Hibari shook his head a bit stubbornly.

"No. He still cries too much. Kyouta always cries more often when he watches Kyouta."

"I-pin –chan?"

"… She's too busy with her work. I wouldn't want to bother her."

"Um… Tsuna-san?"

"…"

"Right… not him either. Chro-" "Haru."

Hibari's intense stare made Haru sigh tiredly. She shook her head waving her hand in a dismissive act.

"Alright, Alright, calm down. I don't see that Mukuro would also babysit Kyouta along with her but-"

"Haru."

Haru just sighed and shook her head remembering the one time that Kyouta was being babysat by Chrome and apparently Mukuro had came over with a surprise visit.

.:Flashback:.

"Thank you so much for caring for my baby, Chrome-chan." Haru smiled at Chrome.

A few soft but steady footsteps were heard from behind Chrome.

"Ku fu fu fu~ I'm here as well." The ever so creepy Mist Guardian[to me he's the guardian Lemitsu asked him after all] walked up and put an arm around Chrome.

"Hahi! I didn't know you were here as well Mukuro-san." Haru said in shock, clearly happy that she had not made Hibari join her in picking up Kyouta.

"So your husband is not here with you today?" He asked her.

Mukuro had a sadistic grin on his face. He looked like he was itching for another fight with Hibari. Of course this was something neither Haru nor Chrome would approve of so readily.

"No, he's not I had him stay home. He was tired." Haru answered.

"The little brat is leaving now? Aw, but I was going to play some more with him." Ken grinned with his grotesque canines sticking out of his mouth.

Haru clutched Kyouta to her tightly and moved away from him suspiciously, eyeing Chrome questioningly.

"Ken was entertaining Kyouta with his animal channels. Apparently Kyouta really likes things dealing with animals." Chrome answered.

Haru nodded her head in understanding, thinking back to the many stuffed animals that he had in his room and about her and Hibari's love of cute little animals.

"That would make sense-desu. Thank you very much for caring for Kyouta as well then, Ken-san." Haru bowed her head respectfully towards him.

"Che, it wasn't anything. I tried to scare him at first, but he enjoyed it so I played along." Ken grumbled a small little white lie to not have his embarrassment show.

"He is an interesting child." Chikusa commented.

"Yes… interesting indeed…" Mukuro agreed with a sinister chuckle.

Haru looked at him with an eerie side glance, not trusting him very much. He had done many things to them over the years, and she still couldn't bring herself to trust him that much. Even if Chrome had reassured her that he meant well, she couldn't seem to like him since he got Hibari so riled up all the time.

"Well thanks again." Chrome thanked and she made her way home with Kyouta in her arms.

Once they both walked in through the door, Hibari greeted them from the living room. "Welcome back, Kyouta is still fine I suppose?" Hibari asked .

"Yes, Kyouta is just fine. I'm going to give him a bath right now." She said smelling a bit of Ken on Kyouta. Oh gosh that man still never bathed regularly did he?

How did that man and the others put up with him? Okay, Chikusa often complained about it but no one else seemed to have complained about it. They either must have a strong sense of tolerance or they had horrible olfactory senses.

Haru was in the process of giving Kyouta a bath when Hibari walked into the bathroom sniffing the air.

"I… smell something." He said.

"It may be Ken. He sort of smells like Ken from playing with him a lot today." Haru sighed scrubbing the poor baby to get the stench of Ken's body odor off. Or as he would like to call it his 'musk'. "Though I'm sure I got rid of the smell by now." Haru said trying to sniff at Kyouta, and she couldn't smell anything but the shampoo and the body wash.

The shampoo had a very simple smell to it, very subtle. The body wash was one of Haru's favorites, peach blossoms. It wasn't a strong smell at all, and it was very soothing. It was one of the few scents that did not make Hibari angry with the strength of the smell of most fragranced objects.

"I smell something else. Something more sinister, vile, and… begging to die." Kyouya sniffed the air one more time. "Smells like… Rokudo Mukuro."

"Hahi! You know people by their smells, Kyouya?" She sent him a questioning gaze back at him.

"Rokudo… Mukuro was watching after our son?" Hibari asked rushing over to Kyouta to make sure that there were no cuts on him what so ever.

"What's wrong Kyouya?" Haru asked him a bit odded out by Hibari's odd actions.

Hibari sniffed his son and his nose scrunched up in disapproval, hand reaching over to the soap and the other reaching over to the sponge.

"I'm taking over. He still reeks of that man."

"I don't smell a thing. I already washed him."

"Not good enough!"

Haru was taken aback by Hibari's sudden outburst of extreme anger.

"Ha- Hahi! Kyouya is so angry-desu." Haru said in shock watching as her husband was scrubbing away at Kyouta, trying to get rid of the smell that Haru could not smell with her own nose.

"Well… I'll be in the kitchen then preparing dinner." Haru said walking out of the bathroom slowly and into the kitchen a bit worried about her son's safety and her husband's sanity.

She trusted Hibari to not go overboard so she let them be. Once she heard Kyouta crying, she was going to rush back in there and take charge, whether he liked it or NOT. No one messed with her baby.

NO ONE.

.:End Flashback: .

"Alright, I'll stop talking about him Dear, just calm down. What about Dino-san?"

"You know how I feel about that man."

"Well, he does the job well…"

"No."

"It's not HIS fault that Kyouta gets attached to him."

"…"

"I'm sorry Kyouya. You know Kyouta loves you. I forgot that it's a sore spot for you. Either way he's a good babysitter."

"He wouldn't let me a foot near you for a WEEK, Haru. All because of that man's teachings."

"I suppose that would be a problem. Okay, fine. Though if Kyouta gets older you'll give him another chance. Kyouta will know better than to try to keep you away from me."

"I can accept those terms."

"Good, and that is why we make such a good team."

.:Flashback:.

"Alright so Kyouta-chan you are now under Uncle Dino's care." Dino said ruffling the little baby's hair which earned a disgruntled whine from Kyouta.

Dino just smiled at the little child not being able to help but to see Kyouya in Kyouta's image.

"Kyouta, listen to Uncle Dino. Cute girls are like precious gems. You need to polish them and love them every night and day. Hate all the men who try to snatch them away." He said.

Kyouta was staring at Dino and nodded his head once.

"That's the Chavallone's Quality." He said with a grin.

Kyouta, the adorable child seemed to have sparkles in his eyes.

"Boss! That's the wrong way of teaching kids!" Romario shouted in disapproval.

"I doubt he really understands me. He's just one." Dino laughed.

Oh… if only he knew…

"Kyouta-chan~ Kaa-chan is back!" Haru walked in through the door and Kyouta ran over to his mother as fast as he could with his little baby legs.

"Let's hurry up and go now Haru, I don't like being here for too long." Hibari mumbled.

"Aw… don't be that mean, Kyouya." Dino laughed at him which earned him a big glare to the face.

"WAAAHH!" Kyouta started to cry when his father was in sight, and so close to his mother at that.

He wouldn't stop crying until Hibari was at least a foot away from Haru.

Whenever Hibari would come closer he would start crying again.

This. Was. THAT MANS FAULT.

Curse him to the pits of hell and back so he could bite him to death again and plummet him back to hell.

.:End Flashback:.

"Ryohei or Kyoko-chan?"

"You remember what happened the last time?"

"KYO GGUU GEEN!" Kyouta shouted from the other room when he heard Ryohei's name being mentioned.

"Yes I do remember. That was such a horrible situation to be placed in." Haru shook her head thinking back to it.

.:Flashback:.

"Yosh, Kyouta, you are born of Mafia ties. You must know how to defend yourself later on."

"Babu?"

"Yes, exactly. Now let's watch some professional boxing together, and some other things like wrestling."

"Babu!"

The two males would stare at the television screen watching as other built males would go at each other butting heads together, slamming the other to the ground, throwing kicks and punches.

"Kyokugen('extreme')! Alright, go for it! Kyokugen left hook! Now a right hook! Ah what's wrong with you? You should've right hooked there! UGH!" Ryohei shouted in aggravation over the boxer.

"Onii-chan, I'm back from grocery shopping. Did Haru-chan bring over Kyouta yet?" Kyoko asked walking into the house to see that he was too absorbed into watching sports and Kyouta was with him!

Oh gosh… this was not going to turn out well.

"O-Onii-chan?"

"Huh? Oh hey Kyoko. Just watching some sports." He said.

"With Kyouta?"

"Yeah he's a man, he's gotta learn to protect himself." Ryohei said.

"If he learns anything weird I hope you know Haru and Hibari-san will get angry…" Haru warned him.

"OH like he'll learn anything that bad."

"Gy…kkk…gen.."

"Oh no…"

"Kyokugen PINCH!" Ryohei shouted in agony.

"I-It's okay, maybe nothing will happen?"

Kyouta had tired himself out and he took a nap on the ground.

"You may want to come up with an apology for when they come to pick him up."

"Ah… yeah… probably."

In due time Haru and Hibari have both come to pick up little Kyouta.

"Kyouta~ Kaa-chan is here to pick you up~" Haru called out and Kyouta woke up and Kyoko picked him up and brought him over to Haru.

Haru took him and she smiled happily at her son.

"Had fun Kyouta?"

"Gy…kkk…gen…"

"Hahi? What did you say Kyouta?"

"KYOKUGEN!"

"Hahi!" Haru was shocked by the sudden exclamation that her son had just shouted into her ears.

Her ears were ringing loudly and she was worried about what things would be like when she was going to have to put him to sleep.

"Ha ha ha… um… isn't it cute?" Kyoko laughed nervously.

Hibari shot a glare over at Ryohei.

"Kamikorosu…('bite you to death')" He hissed.

"KYOKUGEN KAMI KOLOTSU!" Kyouta shouted his father's favorite phrase.

"Let's… just go home. I refuse to have my baby spout such nonsense." Haru huffed. "Thank you for taking care of Kyouta for us, Kyoko-chan." Haru said walking away.

.:End Flashback:.

"I couldn't sleep for a week with him shouting such nonsense at the top of his lungs." Hibari muttered.

Haru couldn't help but agree with her husband there. She couldn't really feel like having Kyoko nor her brother care after her son. Who knows what would happen.

"Right. Don't want that to be repeated. I just could never trust Gokudera. He was horrible with children when he was younger and he still is. Yamamoto then?"

"…"

"Kyouya, you can't just hate people because Kyouta is somewhat attached to them."

"He's busy and he's got his baseball going for him."

"If you say so Kyouya."

.:Flashback:.

"Um… are you sure that you can do this Yamamoto?"

"Yes I'm sure. You should remember that I'm okay with kids. I was good with Lambo wasn't I?"

"Well… yes but never one this young I don't think. Do you even know how to change a diaper?"

"I've read the book you gave me and I'm sure I can do it. If not, I can ask the lady next door." Yamamoto laughed.

"Alright… well if you're sure. He tends to be pretty fussy if I'm away for too long, please do bear with it. If you play with him to get his mind off of things it should be fine though." She told him.

"Alright no problem. I can do this." Yamamoto smiled holding Kyouta in his arms and he waved at Haru who had some important business to attend to while Hibari was off on a mission.

"Well then Kyouta, I wonder what we should do." He smiled throwing Kyouta up in the air lightly.

"Upsie daisy! Upsie Daisy! This is fun isn't it Kyouta?" Yamamoto grinned as Kyouta was laughing loudly clapping his hands happily.

"Babu!" Kyouta waved his hands high up in the air.

His rosy cheeks were more prominent than usual from his laughter

Yamamoto had stopped throwing the child up and down into the air and he just held onto Kyouta.

Kyouya had wrapped his little arms around Yamamoto's neck hugging him with a wide smile on his face that seemed to be a characteristic of Haru's facial expressions.

It looked as though Kyouta was not the exact clone of Hibari, he had some of his mother's charms as well, such as her smile.

"Heh, you have your mom's big smile, Kyouta. It's cute." Yamamoto chuckled ruffling Kyouta's hair a little bit, looking around to have Kyouta play around with.

"You… can play with this softball." He said setting Kyouta down on the ground and he handed the child a soft ball for him to play with.

Kyouta grabbed it with his small little hands and tried hitting it against the ground to see that it bounced right back up after he tried smashing it against the ground!

DISCOVERY!

Kyouta's eyes shone with much excitement and curiosity over this odd bouncing phenomenon.

Yamamoto sat across from Kyouta, crossing his legs pretzel style watching the little probable next cloud guardian play with the softball.

"Having fun Kyouta?" Yamamoto asked him with a small chuckle.

"Babu!"

Kyouta continued to bash the ball against the ground and tried to throw it against the wall, it hit the wall, ricocheted back and bounced back to Kyouta.

EVEN BIGGER DISCOVERY!

Let's try another side shall we?

Kyouta threw the ball against another wall and it had indeed returned back to his chubby little arms.

Kyouta cheered loudly throwing the ball everywhere to have it return to his hands. That is, until he threw it at Yamamoto and- you know where this is going.

He grabbed the nearest object and hit the softball, sending it back in Kyouta's direction and it flew into Kyouta's stomach and he was sent rolling backwards.

"Y-yabe! ('This is bad'/'oh no')" Yamamoto quickly rose to his feet, grabbing a pillow from his couch and he placed it against the wall that Kyouta was rolling towards.

Yamamoto slid on the ground to make it just in time.

"Safe… and with a rug burn." He sighed tiredly. Being a baseball idiot wasn't such a waste after all.

Kyouta laughed clapping his hands together. "Again!"

"You definitely live up to your nickname don't you, Kyouta? You little monster." Yamamoto laughed ruffling Kyouta's hair again.

Yamamoto noticed that Kyouta hadn't said anything after that. A bit worried he inspected the child to see that he was sleeping. Yamamoto picked him up carefully and set him down on the couch waiting for him to wake up so he could feed him, change him, or do whatever else those babies do.

Yamamoto cared for the child as if Kyouta were his own child.

Well, if Yamamoto were to have a child that is. In plain terms, Yamamoto cared for Kyouta with extreme care and was trying to act fatherly towards the little child who seemed just too lovable to really be Hibari's son.

Soon it was time for Kyouta to be picked up and the doorbell rang and Yamamoto scooped up Kyouta in his arms and headed for the door.

"I'm here to pick up Kyouta." Hibari said dead-panned looking at Kyouta carefully to make sure nothing was amiss for him to try to bite Yamamoto to death for.

"Well Tou-chan is here for you Kyouta. Time for you to go home." Yamamoto said trying to return Kyouta to his father but Kyouta latched onto his shirt tightly with his little balled up fists.

"Um… Kyouya?" Yamamoto laughed nervously trying to lightly tug the little rebellious tot off of him.

"Yada ('Idon't want to'/'no')" Kyouta shook his head clutching onto the now nervous Yamamoto.

Hibari's eyebrows furrowed angrily, shooting one warning glare at Yamamoto. His one eyebrow was twitching, a quirk that everyone knew denoted that he was extremely angry.

Yamamoto started to tug on little Kyouta a little quicker, no way was he going to get 'bitten' to death today.

"… Kyouta, come here to your father." Hibari muttered with annoyance dripping from his tone.

"YADA!"

"… Yamamoto Takeshi… just what did you do to bewitch my son?" Hibari asked him.

Hibari was moving his hands menacingly to where his belt should be, where he had always had his tonfas hiding.

Yamamoto in retort had slowly inched his leg back to get closer to where his metal bat which transformed into a sword was laying against the wall just waiting to be used in action.

Yamamoto looked into Hibari's eyes nervously not needing to be a genius to know how peeved Hibari was right now.

Beads of sweat were surfacing on his skin, slowly dripping down his forehead. While Yamamoto was no easy man to take down, Hibari was still an opponent that no one wanted to piss off.

"A-ah nothing? I didn't do anything. I just played with him is all so he wouldn't get too lonely you know?" He laughed nervously.

"So you seduced my son with games. What is your plan?"

"… A plan? What are you talking about? I wasn't planning anything weird at all. What do you take me for?" Yamamoto questioned him.

"Kyouya? What's taking you so long to pick up Kyouta?" Haru asked walking up to the two men.

"Kyouta refuses to leave THIS man." Hibari mumbled.

"Kyouta? Why don't you come to Kaa-chan?" She asked.

Kyouta looked up at Yamamoto and clung to him. "Tou-chan."

"…"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you will die today."

"Um… Kyouta? Kyouya is your Tou-chan. Please come to Kaa-chan." Haru said holding out her arms for her child and Kyouta reluctantly let go of Yamamoto to cling onto his mother.

"Kyouya… um… let's go…" She said tugging on Hibari's sleeve.

"I'll be right there."

"Now, Kyouya. No casualties in front of your son." Haru stomped onto the ground sternly.

"You've been spared for now."

"He'll be spared FOREVER Kyouya, no casualties ever. Stop being so mean because you are jealous. Maybe if you played with Kyouta more he'd be more attached to you." Haru huffed and she stomped off angrily.

.:End Flashback:.

"None of the arcobaleno either."

"That was quite a horrible ordeal-desu." Haru sighed and shook her head. "Then who do you suggest then?"

"Tetsu."

"Kusakabe-san? Well he is good at babysitting. Are you sure that would be okay? He is always with you isn't he?"

"Well you are coming along with me this time. So he can stay behind." Kyouya retorted.

"Hai hai, whatever you say dear. Then we'll call call him and ask him to babysit." Haru said.

"I'm here Kyou-san, and I have everything prepared in order to babysit Kyou-san jr." Tetsu said walking into the room with a big bag of supplies.

"… You called him in advance?" She asked.

"I foresaw where this was headed so I prepared everything in advance." Hibari answered bluntly.

"Well… I suppose it all worked out in the end. Well then come on Kyouya, we have to go now." Haru said walking out the door quickly and Hibari followed closely behind his wife.

"Make sure Kyouta is safe, Tetsu. You know what will happen to you if something so happens to occur to him." Hibari warned him.

"I'll protect him and ensure he is safe. I could never let something happen to Kyou-san jr." Tetsu said.

"Good, I leave him in your capable hands." Hibari nodded in approval and walked out of the house.

"Well then Kyou-san jr. What shall we do? Shall I read you the student code of conduct? Play for you the school's anthem? Tell you stories of the valiant tales of your father? Or shall I let you play with some of these cute stuffed animals?" He asked the lil child.

Kyouta's eyes scanned over all of the items he pulled out of the bag.

The dolls were really cute! One looked like Roll, another looked like Hibird, and the last one was a cute little elephant toy!

Though the dolls were very tempting, Kyouta couldn't help but look at the book of the Namimori's student code of conduct with much curiosity.

"Babu!" Kyouta patted his hands on the book much to the delight of Tetsu.

"Of course Kyou-san's blood runs through your veins Kyou-san jr! You would indeed be drawn to this first." Tetsu said, almost touched to the brink of tears by Kyouta's interest in the student code of conduct, the bible that they all lived under during the good old days.

* * *

Note: Okay was anyone wondering why Mukuro was there? Well that's because **[Spoiler alert from ch. 346]** If you've read it, you know that Mukuro was apparently released for helping defeat Daemon Spade or whatever so he is able to return to his original body. Since it's like this, I decided he's out of the prison still in the future.

Perhaps not though. In the future arc Mukuro was still in Vindice. Either it's a loophole… or… ha ha someone was a BAAADDD boy~

Okay, now I understand that the future arc's events have happened before they defeated Byakuran. So things ten years into the future would be different now. If anyone hadn't guessed it yet, I was making a small joke on things. I'm not stupid, I know that the future events where Mukuro was in Vindice still may not occur because of the defeat of Byakuran.

Even so, he was released from Vindice so that's why he's still out of vindice now, just in case anyone was curious. So since I already know this, please no one complain to me any more about the technicalities. I'm really not stupid. I already know. I just like to fool around... **[Spoiler alert OVER]**

Hm… hopefully this works for some of you. This idea was started by Mi-chan and some of these parts in this story are her words. I found her ideas to be rather cute and I used them and I expanded on them. She first spoke of it perhaps in a review and I do believe two other people have messaged me saying that I should go for this idea.

What would happen if the Arcobaleno's have babysat Kyouta? I will write that one out whenever I have the time and the creativity to do so.

I'm not sure what I'll write about next, I just like writing out random ideas as they pop into my head. We'll see what I write about next. *shrug*

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	9. Petting Zoo, Not KIDNAPPING ZOO!

Okay, as much as I dislike using ideas that other people give me for my stories, (Mi-chan is an exception for this story since this is our joint project) I decided that I would use this one idea from Chariot330.

Why you ask? She is a loyal reader of this fic, and apparently she was hospitalized recently and I thought that I may as well write this chapter in dedication to her for seeming to have gotten better enough to review on the story.

I also asked Mi-chan if using this idea would be okay and she thought it would be nice so here it note to anyone else, I don't take ideas from other people. This is a rare one-time exception.

Though honestly you could probably talk to Mi-chan about some things and if she likes it, she may draw it out or tell me about it and I'll write it up.

http:/kreuz4eva(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/KHR-Kyouta-Worst-Day-251694588

Disclaimer: Characters= Akira Amano, Kyouta= Mi-chan, Storyline= mainly Chariot 330, Mi-chan, and improvs= Me. I'm starting to lose my credibility in this story… ha ha

* * *

**Petting Zoo not KIDNAPPING ZOO!**

It was another beautiful day in Namimori.

It was warm, the birds were singing and not a single raincloud in sight.

Haru was getting ready for a females day out with Kyoko, Bianchi and herself.

Haru needed some time to herself as well, which Hibari agreed to and told her that she could go out with the girls and enjoy her time.

Haru of course wouldn't refuse this offer and she had quickly set things up for a day out with the girls. Of course this required for Hibari to have to babysit Kyouta, but she assumed that since the two of them were bonding so well it would be okay to trust him to look after their child.

"You can find his formula-"

"I know."

"Well then, you should know that his milk needs to be at-"

Hibari sighed and he shook his head at his overly paranoid wife. He was a father and he wasn't that bad of a father either. Kyouta was still living and healthy wasn't he?

It was like he was being tested over how good of a parent he was. He knew full well over everything he'd need to know to look after Kyouta. He needed not be tested, if only she knew this.

"Around room temperature, I know. Haru, I'm also Kyouta's parent. I know how to care for him properly." Hibari huffed holding Kyouta in his arms who was watching his mother slowly walk out the door confusedly.

Was she leaving?

"Kaa-chan?" Kyouta held out his hand out for her and he tilted his head to the side not really understanding that his mother was going out for a woman's day out. Haru didn't often leave the house after all because she had to take care of him after all.

If she had gone somewhere, Hibari was probably with her and he would be handed off to a family friend. This was not the case. Why was his father still here? Was something going on?

Haru looked down at her adorable little son who was oh so very confused by this whole ordeal. She chuckled and she kissed his cheek.

"Kaa-chan will just go out for a little bit sweety. Tou-chan will look after you. Be good for your father now." She smiled and then she left the house with the two males to be alone in the house.

Hibari stood there staring at the door that his wife had just walked out of and Kyouta was still in his father's arms wondering just when his mother was going to be coming back.

Was she playing hide and seek?

Kyouta struggled around in Hibari's arms and he decided to set Kyouta down onto the ground so he could crawl or walk about around the house.

Kyouta crawled into the family room and saw some of the children's books scattered around on the ground near the small book shelf.

He picked up a small foam book that was safe for little children to fling around and play with without getting hurt.

The book was about the different animals you could find in a zoo.

Kyouta was flipping through the big, fat, pages of the book and was seemingly very excited with every page turn.

"Babu! Babuu!" Kyouta shouted in excitement alerting his father to his random outbursts of excitement.

Hibari walked into the room curiously wondering what in the world had gotten Kyouta so hyped up.

Kyouta was waving the big book around in the air, looking up at his father who had just entered the room pointing to the animals in the book excitedly with his finger.

Hibari peered down at the book to see many little animals in the book and it seemed as though Kyouta had really wanted to go and see some real animals.

Kyouta had a love for all animals, cute and small, big and ferocious. He just loved them all, a trait he must've gained from both of his parents.

"Would you like to see animals, Kyouta?" He asked.

Kyouta waved his arms babbling some more nodding his head excitedly.

Hibari chuckled and picked up his son to walk him into his room to change Kyouta into some normal clothes instead of him wearing the Nezumi costume Haru made for him.

Kyouta flailed around not wanting to get out of his costume he loved so much.

Hibari sighed and he gave up deciding to just walk out with Kyouta looking like an overgrown hedgehog.

"Let's go to the zoo then Kyouta." Hibari said picking him up and he walked out of the house and made his way to the zoo with his son wearing a nezumi costume.

It was pretty embarrassing walking around with him looking like that, but having Kyouta throw a fit because he was taken out of his beloved costume was even more embarrassing and annoying.

The two of them made it to their destination and apparently children under the two of three got in for free. Isn't that nice? Kyouta could come into the zoo and have his fun whenever he wanted.

Granted the adult had to pay for him or herself but still, Kyouta could have his fun which was the only thing that truly mattered.

Once through the zoo gates, Hibari headed over to the nearest animal cage first.

"Babu!" Kyouta waved his arms around excitedly watching the monkeys play in their big cage. He kept trying to reach inside of the cage to say high to the monkeys, but Hibari would pull him away from the cage to keep him safe.

The monkeys clung onto their cages trying to reach out for Kyouta as well. The animals seemed to like Kyouta as much as his innocent little mind loved them.

"Let's move onto the next cage then." Hibari said not trusting the animals to be civil around Kyouta. He only trusted Hibird and Nezumi to be around Kyouta and not harm him. He didn't trust the other vongola box animals though, especially not Mukurou.

"Ba-babu! Babu!" Kyouta whinned as he was being walked away from the monkey cages.

"Well Kyouta, this is the Lion den." Hibari pointed to the sleeping lions in their den.

Kyouta tried to wiggle out of his father's arms to crawl over to the den which was prevented from Hibari's protective grasp.

"Kyouta, please behave yourself and stop trying to touch the dangerous animals." Hibari sighed walking away from the cage and headed over to the petting zoo which was designed for little children that loved animals such as Kyouta.

Hibari set Kyouta down in the pen full of little tiny animals and their animal trainers. There were some dogs, some cats, some little birds, bunnies and other little animals.

He sat down in a chair and watched as Kyouta was having his fun playing with all of the animals. He looked down at his watch to figure out just how much time he should let Kyouta stay in there. Knowing Kyouta, he would want to stay there until it was time to go home. He could check out the other animal cages on another visit to the zoo.

"Um, excuse me, are you here with anyone?" A woman came up to Hibari to ask.

Hibari stared at the moment curiously wondering why she had walked up to her but he dismissed such thoughts and he nodded his head.

"A wife?" She questioned.

Hibari shook his head. Women, they had to be so personal with their questions.

"Paul? What is this animal doing out here? It's not supposed to be in the petting zoo. It's not that dangerous but it causes unrest amongst the parents."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see that it was here. I'll take it back to its cage then. Odd, a bit heavier than the rest of them."

"Good, you do that, and place it on a diet then."

Hibari was curious about the conversation that went on behind him but he was being distracted by the chattery woman in front of him.

Will this woman ever SHUT UP? This was worse than when Haru was pregnant with Kyouta and she would ramble on about why she loved her cakes so much. Her moodswings and her food cravings were just insane.

Who woke up in the middle of the night asking for a triple chocolate decker surprise with a strawberry twist? It took him an hour to just find a stupid store that even sold that cake.

Either way, Hibari just listened to the woman and would answer some of her random questions. Hibari was starting to get the feeling that she thought he was a single father or something? No, he was not single and he surely was not interested in some random woman.

"So who are you here with if I may ask?"

Hibari turned to scan the area looking for Kyouta in his Nezumi outfit.

This is odd… he wasn't there. Was he with all of the animals? Hibari continued to scan the crowd meticulously, getting a bit worried by this point.

"Kyouta? Where did you go?" He wondered walking into the room full of cute, cuddly animals.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there anything wrong?" One of the animal keepers asked him.

"Have you seen a little one year old boy wearing a hedgehog costume?" He questioned.

The woman froze in her spot looking at her boss nervously.

The boss noticed her nervous look and walked over to her.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

"R-remember the little animal you had Paul take care of a while back?" She asked him.

Oh, well Hibari didn't like the sound of this already. It sounded as if someone was just begging to be bitten to death, luckily for them too many children were around for him to even consider the possibility.

"Yes, what's the problem?" The boss questioned.

"A-Apparently this customer's son was placed in a hedgehog costume and it wasn't a real animal…"

Hibari was glaring sharp daggers at the two in front of him. They dared to take his son and place him in a cage full of wild animals?

HIS SON!

That's it, someone was taking the fall for this.

"You mean to tell me, you took MY son and you placed him in a CAGE full of animals? Who would mistake a baby for a hedgehog? The costume was clearly made out of felt. It is completely unrealistic." Hibari demanded to know.

"Sir! I was taking the hedgehog back to the cages and it somehow got kidnapped! What are we to do?" Paul came running back at the worst moment possible.

Hibari's eye's were twitching in anger, this is the angriest he had ever been in a very long time.

"W-what do you mean by kidnapped? By what?"

"Y-you see… the monkey's tricked their keepers and managed to get out and they stole him… the monkey's started to wreak havoc and some of the other animal cages were opened." Paul explained.

Hibari had enough of this and he walked out of the petting zoo pen and he ran off through the zoo looking for his son.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and he blew a sharp whistling sound and soon Hibird came flying down. Hibari ignited one of his cloud rings and he inserted them into his Vongola box and out came Roll the Hedgehog. The ring cracked as soon as it was used. He had only one more left. He didn't see the need to bring more than two when he was out on a normal outing.

"Kyouta has been kidnapped, go and find him. He is wearing a Nezumi costume." Hibari ordered and Hibird took off into the sky to look for the little baby.

Roll ran off to use his sense of smell and hearing to help find Kyouta. Not many knew this about hedgehogs but they had an excellent sense of smell and hearing.

They could climb trees and they could even swim in water as well. If they wanted they could also dig, but that didn't happen all that too often.

With those two on the case, he ran off to look for his son as well.

He saw some people running about saying something about a giraffe, monkey, and even a lion being on the loose.

This made Hibari feel even more frantic in his search for his son.

What made things even worse were shouts of a hedgehog riding on one of the animals?

Just which was it anyways?

.:Meanwhile:.

"Babu!" Kyouta shouted happily as he was riding on a Monkey's back taking a tour around the zoo looking at some of the other animals.

"Mukyi mukyi!" (trans: Want to say hi to mister lion?)

"Babu!" (Trans: Yeah!)

The Monkey ran over to the lion's cage and he looked at a machine that had many buttons on it. He sat down on the machine to let Kyouta peer inside of the cage, but Kyouta looked down at the many buttons and out of mere curiosity he pushed a button and the cage to the Lion's cage was opened.

The Male lions were still asleep but the female lions were woken up by this and walked out of their cage to stalk around.

The monkey feeling a bit unnerved by this ran off from the scene and opted to visit the friendly giant of the zoo, mr. Giraffe.

"Mukyi Mukyi Muk muk" (Trans: This is mr. Giraffe. He's very friendly, say hi.)

"Babu!" Kyouta waved his little hand at the Giraffe and he walked over to the cage to peer at Kyouta with his big eyes.

He stuck out his tongue and licked Kyouta's cheek from between the bars of the cage.

Kyouta laughed loudly clapping his hands.

The monkey looked down at the control panel for the Giraffe's cage and pushed the button to open it.

The Giraffe walked out of his cage and the monkey jumped onto its back with Kyouta still clinging onto its own back.

"Mukyi!" (Tran: Onwards!)

The Giraffe walked around with the two of them on his back, aiding them in their tour around the zoo saying hello to the many various animals around the zoo.

The animals were causing a huge disturbance at the zoo of course scaring the people causing them to all scream and run around frightening the animals which were still in their cages.

The lazy lion woke up from his nap to see that all of the lionesses were gone. He ventured out of his cage to take a little stroll ignoring the people around him. He was the star of the zoo and was quite used to humans being around.

He was pretty tame for the 'king' of the jungle.

He walked around and almost stepped on a prickly pine, retreating his paw back to see that the prickly pine was really a small animal.

"Gupyi gupi?" (Trans: Have you seen a little thing that looks like me?)

"… Rraaaooowwnngg" (Trans: I've just woken up… let's see, I saw one with a human earlier. I think…)

Roll hopped up onto its feet excitedly popping out from its balled up position.

"Gupyi!" (Trans: Do you know where he is now?)

"Rraoowww" (Trans: No, but I may be able to help search. I need to find the lionesses)

"Gupyi! Gupi!" (Trans: Thank you very much!)

The Lion yawned a mighty yawn and he leaned down, mouth opened wide to scoop up Roll in his mouth and he set him back down onto his back and walked around the zoo looking for the lionesses that have escaped and for the little other Nezumi that this Nezumi was looking for.

"Roll!"

Roll looked up to see his fine, yellow feathered companion.

"Tweet tweet~" (Trans: Have you found Kyouta yet?)

Roll shook his head in dismay. Hibird nodded and took back up into the sky to look for Kyouta up in the air once again.

Kyouta was having the time of his life! He was playing with the animals and was able to be so close to them! They were really soft! Some of them didn't really smell that great, but it was just so amazing of an experience that he did not care anymore.

Next stop was the Tiger cage. The Giraffe stopped in front of the cage and the Monkey climbed up the Giraffe's neck and onto the top of the cage to look down upon the tiger.

Sometimes the tiger would try to jump at the cage walls and attack people, so watching from the sides was dangerous.

The tiger wouldn't be too scary from the top.

The monkey looked down at the tiger leering up at them both hungrily, circling around like a hungry predator.

"Babu!" Kyouta looked down at the ferocious tiger excitedly. The tiger was just so interesting! He looked so strong and cool!

"Kyouta!" Hibird flew down onto the cage and Kyouta climbed off the Monkey's back to hold Hibird.

"Hibird!" Kyouta laughed and petted the small bird.

"Mukyi?" (Trans: You know him?) The monkey asked Hibird.

Hibird hopped out of Kyouta's hands and hopped on the cage. "Tweet tweet!" (Trans: He's my master's son)

The Tiger snarled and roared loudly, slamming its paws onto the ground hard, the people were screaming for Kyouta's safety outside of the cage.

"GGGRRRAWWWWW!" (Trans: Get down here so I can eat you!) The tiger roared, shocking Kyouta, who fell through the little bars of the cage.

The Monkey tried to grab Kyouta before he fell, but Kyouta fell too quick for the monkey.

Kyouta fell into the bushes and he popped out, being saved by the soft plush quills on his back.

Kyouta cried from the shock of falling down from the top of the cage.

The tiger walked up closer to Kyouta, stalking up to him dangerously.

Hibird flew off from the cage to quickly locate Hibari and alert him of Kyouta's predicament.

The monkey jumped off from the cage and ran off and he quickly ran back and he climbed back onto the top of the cage with the aid of Mr. Giraffe and started to chuck down fruits at the Tiger trying to distract the Tiger away from Kyouta

Hibari was still looking around frantically for his son.

"There is a hedgehog riding on a lion! Run!" He heard someone shout and he ran towards the voice to see Roll riding on top of a lion.

"Gupyi!" (Trans: Master!)

Hibari stared at this with much confusion. If he was not frantic about finding Kyouta, he would have found this cute and would wish to take a picture of such an adorable display.

Who ever heard of a hedgehog riding ontop of a Lion?

"Raaaoowrrr." (Trans: Master, hm? Seems strong.)

"Gupyi!" (Trans: You bet! He's also nice!)

The Lion bowed his head low to Hibari and he looked up when he heard a whistle up above.

Hibari also looked up to see Hibird flying overhead.

"Hibari Hibari! Kyouta found!" Hibird tweeted urgently.

Hibari stopped running in his tracks, holding up his hand for Hibird to perch down on.

"Where is he?" Hibari asked a bit relieved to know that Kyouta had been found.

"Tiger's den!" Hibird tweeted taking off back into the sky.

Hibari ignited his last ring and he inserted the flame into the box and he pulled out his Cloud tonfas and he ran in the direction that Hibird pointed in with his beak.

Roll understood the situation and he looked down at the lion.

"Gupyi Gup gupyi?" (Trans: Can you please follow my master? PLEASE?) Roll pouted cutely at the lion begging with cute little puppy dog eyes.

The Lion rolled his eyes and shook his head submitting to the cute hedgehog.

"Raooooww…" (Trans: Sure, I hope I get an extra steak for this.) The Lion ran after Hibari towards the Tiger's den.

Once the tiger's den was in sight he could hear some screaming. Some women were screaming for the safety of the child.

The tiger snarled and growled trying to attack the baby but the monkey kept throwing fruit at the tiger to distract it long enough for Kyouta to try to crawl away.

Kyouta was scared! The tigers in the book looked a lot friendlier, but this one was mean! What a grouch!

Kyouta was crying in the cage, bawling his eyes out.

Hibari's eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw angrily. That's it! Someone dies today and it wasn't going to be human!

Tiger soup sounded like an interesting dinner menu for tonight…

"No one touches my son! No one! Kamikorosu." Hibari ran at the cage with his cloud tonfas and he attacked the cage with the left tonfa diagonally and then with the right tonfa, busting through the bars of the cage in no time and he leapt through the cage.

He ran at the tiger and he slammed his arm into the tiger's jaw sending it backwards, a bit but it dug its claw into the earth to stop it from going too far.

The Tiger leapt at Hibari, wanting to go for another round, which of course Hibari would gladly oblige to.

Hibari got underneath it to hit it from underneath but sensing its master's danger, Roll jumped off of the Lion and into the cage activating it's propagation ability and formed balls of spikes underneath the Tiger to send it flying away from its master.

Hibari jumped away from Roll and the Tiger and he jumped up into the air and he slammed into the Tiger's back trying to paralyze it from moving any more by attacking the spinal cord.

Well the tiger was immobilized, but Hibari wasn't thinking that he should stop there.

"E-excuse me sir, please stop harming the tiger anymore than it is now." A pet keeper requested of Hibari.

Hibari whipped around angrily to glare the meanest glare he could ever muster to the man. That glare was as scary as Armageddon, and if looks could kill, the world would be destroyed by this point.

The Lion walked up to Kyouta and licked his cheek to stop the baby from bawling and Kyouta hugged the Lion's face happily, rubbing his cheek against the Lion's moist nose.

The Lion bit at the back of Kyouta's costume picking Kyouta up like he were a baby lion cub being picked up from the scruff of its back fur.

The Lion walked up to Hibari and waited for him to take his son into his arms.

Roll deactivated his attribute and he walked over to the Tiger, turned around and kicked some dust at the Tiger.

"Gupyi, hmf" (Trans: That's for trying to hurt the young master, hmf) Roll then ran towards his master and stood next to him, pawing at his leg to try to get a closer look at Kyouta.

He was worried for the young master's safety.

"Raaaaoow" (Trans: Your young master is okay. I will be going now." The Lion told Roll.

Roll looked at the Lion and hopped around in a circle happily.

"Gupyi!" (Trans: Thank you very much!)

Hibari took Kyouta and he patted the Lion on top of its head thankfully.

"Thank you for helping out." He thanked the Lion.

The lion bowed it's head and walked out of the tiger's den and back into the crowd of people who quickly ran away from him.

The lion then walked back into his cage to go and take a nap. The lionesses could find their way back into the cage. He wasn't going to do anything else for the rest of the day.

It looked like Kyouta didn't get his ability to attract and tame animals from nowhere. He got it from his very own father, who was able to tame various random animals and could apparently have animals warm up to him quickly.

Kyouta clung onto his father tightly whimpering a bit when he looked back at the mean tiger that tried to attack him.

Hibari continued to glare at the man who stopped him from harming the tiger any more.

"Must I press chargest against you all? Taking my son and treating him like an animal? Placing him in an animal cage? Does this look like an animal to you?" Hibari demanded angrily, holding the bawling Kyouta securely in his arm.

The man backed away shaking his head. "N-no, please we want no trouble but please stop hurting the tiger." The man said.

The manager of the zoo ran up to them and he apologized sincerely for the mistake. To show his apologies he gave Hibari a lifetime pass through the zoo.

"You could use this pass to come to the zoo for free whenever you wish. You and your whole family can come in for free any time. Please do not press charges." The man pleaded having had gone through hell the last time the zoo went through panic.

Of course he didn't know that Hibari was affiliated with those that sent the zoo through the panic the last time.

Hibari took the pass angrily, looking down at Kyouta who ceased his crying holding onto the pass that had pictures of cute little animals on it.

"It's up to you, Kyouta. Forgive these men or not?" Hibari asked Kyouta not being sure himself whether he wanted to wreak some havoc out of anger or not.

"Babu! Babu! Again!" Kyouta waved the pass around.

Hibari shook his head and he snorted. His son's love of animals was just too strong to be thwarted from a tiger attack apparently.

If only Kyouta loved his father that much.

Hibari glared at the manager, "You've been spared for now." Hibari huffed and he walked off with Kyouta in his arms. Hibird flew onto the top of his head and Roll was returned to his Vongola box.

"Mukyi mukyi!" (Trans: You're safe! Be happy with your father.) The monkey hopped down from the edge of the cage to look up at Hibari and Kyouta.

"Babu!~" (Trans: Thanks for helping me! I had fun!) Kyouta answered.

The monkey flipped backwards excitedly.

Even though the monkey had kidnapped Kyouta, it seemed as though he showed Kyouta a good time and he did try to defend Kyouta in his own way against the Tiger.

Hibari felt no hard feelings against the monkey and he walked off with his son safely in his arms. No matter how much Kyouta complained the next time, they were leaving the animal costumes HOME the next time they went to the zoo.

The two returned home and Hibari gave Kyouta a bath to get rid of the animal smell off his skin and he changed him to a nice pair of baby pajamas, putting him to sleep in his little crib and Hibari sat in a chair to read a book as Kyouta slept.

He stayed close by just in case his little mind was scarred from the days events. If he was permanently scarred, he was going to have a good talk to the zoo's staff and that Tiger.

Haru returned home in a few hours and she walked into the room to see Kyouta sleeping peacefully in his crib and Hibari reading a book.

She walked up behind him and she gave him a hug. "How was your day today?" She asked.

"It was very tiring and… eventful. We went to the zoo." Hibari said closing his book and he set it down in his lap. There was no sense in telling her what REALLY happened. He would never hear the end of it, and he didn't need for her to needlessly worry herself over it.

"Oh the zoo? I hope that Kyouta had a lot of fun then." Haru smiled watching her adorable son sleep in his crib.

"Well, he does love his animals. I got a lifetime pass so we can go to the zoo for free any time we wish." Hibari said pulling out the pass to show Haru.

She looked at the pass with excitement. How wonderful! They could go together as a family one day!

"That's wonderful-desu! I'm sure we could all go together as a family. It looks like Kyouta had a wonderful day today, look at him smile in his sleep." Haru cooed at her son smiling and laughing in his sleep.

Hibari stood up from his seat and he walked out of the room to get some tea and Haru followed after him.

"Probably dreaming about the many animals he saw at the zoo today." Hibari guessed.

Boy was his guess wrong?

.:In Kyouta's Dream Land:.

Kyouta was sitting on the floor of the Tiger's den again, with the menacing tiger standing right above him, with every intention to attack and eat Kyouta.

"No one touches my son and gets away with it! No one!" Kyouta heard a loud voice boom and WHAM!

The tiger was shot to the other side of it's cage and it was defeated.

Kyouta felt himself being embraced tightly by his father. He had always assumed that his mother was the toughest person in the world but after what happened today he realized that his father was quite strong as well.

He couldn't help but admire his father's strength and his immense love that he felt from his father as he jumped to his rescue.

He had a wonderful dad and he finally realized this.

Of course he still loved his mother most though, but Hibari was now a very close second.

"Babu! Tou-chan Daisuki! Kakui(kakkoii)!"('I love father! So cool!') Kyouta cheered in his dream.

.:Dream Sequence End:.

Kyouta rolled about in his sleep happily with a smile.

"Tou…chan… Ka…kui…" Kyouta spoke in his sleep quietly where no one could hear him.

Too bad Hibari walked out of the room to miss him say that again, huh?

Oh well, he had plenty of other chances to hear him say that.

* * *

[1] Okay you may find it crazy but some zoos do let some animals walk around. At the zoo I go to, sometimes they let loose peacocks. Why? I'm not sure, but they usually have people nearby to keep them in check. They usually only have like one or two out at the time. Ha ha my friend picked up a peacock feather and a peacock chased after her. Ha ha worst field trip for her, huh? They do have people who hold the animals

Alrighties, so I changed some things from her suggestion. While she was thinking the amusement park, I was thinking the zoo.

Like, he's like one year old; probably barely even two. I don't think many one year old children have much to do there. So I decided to opt out for the zoo.

I also realized that I haven't had Hibird make a guest appearance recently nor have I really had Nezumi come out so I decided I'd change that in this chapter.

Sorry that I posted this up really late. I've been very busy.

Hope you all enjoyed it either way! Also, I hope you are still feeling much better now hun. 8)

-Neospice12


	10. The Baby Babysitting Service

Well to me, it's not completely clear if the Arcobaleno have reverted to their adult forms in the future, but I'm thinking that they grew older in the future. If that's not the case, whatever, I'm still making it so. If they did in fact age over the ten years, then that's great and I shall keep it as such.

So in the future all of the Arcobaleno are older now, and this is a continuation of the babysitting series. This should be the last one unless I can think of someone else to use as my little victim.

Hopefully you all are reading this author's note and you all enjoy this story. Please do visit Mi-chan's deviantart page and talk to her. Look at her drawings and comment on them if you can. You have a better chance of having me use your ideas if you talk to her and get her to like the idea. Besides, as she is the co-founder of the 'Be On Guard, Kids Learn Quickly" mult chapter series, you should also give her words of praise. She deserves it as much as I do.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kyouta belongs to Mi-chan specially, and this is both Mi-chan and my project. It's our joint project. While the writing all belongs to me, the ideas belong to the both of us.

* * *

**The Baby Babysitting Service?**

Kyouta was sitting in the living room playing with some blocks like a good little boy whenever his mother came storming into the room.

"Kyouya? Where were you yesterday?"

Hibari looked up at Haru questioningly, looking down at Kyouta and then back up at her.

"I was at the zoo with Kyouta." He answered.

"Have you read the newspaper for today?" She asked holding the front page of the paper out for him to see.

It was Hibari at the zoo yesterday seeming to be very angry. This was perhaps the time whenever he had found out that their son was placed in a cage full of animals.

Well the truth was bound to get out sometime. Wonder if he was going to bother telling her the truth or try to find his way out of her naggy clutches.

"This man in the photo looks very much alike with Haru's husband. You don't have anything that you need to tell me, do you?" She questioned him, her foot tapping against the floor impatiently.

Hibari was thinking to himself. Suffer his wife's naggy rants and safe those working at the zoo? Or save himself a few hours of her nagging, have the zoo people who caused this accident to suffer? The second choice seemed rather appealing right about now.

"Well I can't keep the truth away from you for that long." Hibari shook his head. "At the zoo some of the zookeepers mistook Kyouta as an animal and placed him in an animal cage. When I was looking for him, I found him in a hungry Tiger's den and I ripped through the cage and saved him, while injuring the tiger in the process." He answered truthfully.

Haru was standing there, mouth agape, completely surprised by what she had heard. Someone, had placed her baby in danger? They were still ALIVE?

"Kyouya! How could you!" She shouted.

Hibari winced a tad from her boisterous shout.

"I do hope that tiger is DEAD, right?" She questioned.

Hibari shook his head, as angry as he was, he couldn't kill the tiger as it was the zoo's property.

Haru was busy looking over Kyouta now making sure there weren't any scratches or stray marks on him. He looked safe, thanks to the Nezumi costume he was wearing.

"Kyouya? We are going BACK to the Zoo right NOW so I, your wife can give them a piece of her mind. Putting her baby through such a dangerous event to just give a pass? Haru wants to hear a heartfelt apology-desu." Haru huffed.

Hibari sighed to himself knowing that this was going to happen if he had told her the truth but he didn't want her to nag his ears off. He rather liked his ears where they were right now. Functional and on his head.

Haru stormed up into her room grabbing the phone in the hallway as she went.

"Hello? Yes, ah, I'm not sure whose number I just dialed someone's number on speed-dial right now, but please do come down immediately if you can. If not please do call someone else we know. Something urgent came up and I must go and attend to it quickly. Please look over Kyouta. Thank you." Haru spoke all too quickly and hung up just as quickly.

She stormed up into her room and she was getting herself ready to go to the zoo for an all out war against herself and the zookeepers.

As tiring as it was to deal with Haru when she was like this, Hibari wouldn't lie, an aggravated Haru who is out to wreak some havoc and make those around her bow down to her feet was a nice sight. Now if only she was like that more often in the past and she went to Namimori, that would be fun. An unstoppable duo.

Just imagine the hell hole Namimori could only turn into then.

…

Walking down the streets whistling a cherry tune, Reborn was making his way towards the Hibari home.

He had a big bag in his hand full of little toys. What was he doing you may ask? He was on his way to babysit Hibari Kyouta. Why only a few years ago, he still a little baby, but he was a grown man now and was possibly very able to take care of children himself. No one knew for sure, but they could only tell for sure now.

Reborn rang the doorbell and a few clumsy footsteps ran up to the door and Haru opened up the door to greet Reborn with a happy face.

"It's great to see you Reborn! Thank you for coming and offering to babysit Kyouta. Thank you for coming so quickly." Haru thanked him.

"It's no problem, I'm surprised that you'd call me up so suddenly. You said that you couldn't really trust me or the other Arcobaleno to babysit Kyouta after what happened the last time." Reborn said.

"Yes, well this is rather urgent, so I had no time to be picky. Please do watch over Kyouta. I have everything prepared on the table. We'll be back when we win the war. Come now Kyouya. Haru doesn't want to waste any time." Haru huffed and she walked out of the house angrily with Hibari following close behind her finding this rather amusing.

Reborn tipped his hat and he nodded walking into the house to see the little monster in question play with some blocks in the living room. Now wasn't he just the little cutie? Reborn sat in the armchair and sat down his bag, opening it and started to dig through it.

He pulled out a ball and he tossed it Kyouta's way.

Kyouta saw something move at the corner of his eye and he craned his neck to see what it was. It was a ball! A green bouncing ball! Kyouta moved to grab onto the ball but it started to bounce away from him.

Well that's rather peculiar, Kyouta stood up unsteadily and started to waddle after the ball, trying to capture it in his hands and play with it if it was the last thing he'd do.

Kyouta grabbed it and squeezed it in his little tiny hands having his own fun with this ball.

"Babu!" (Trans: This is a lot of fun!) Kyouta shouted happily.

"Glad that Leon amuses you, perhaps you'll make a brilliant hitman in the future." Reborn said wondering if he would be put in charge of watching over these kids as well.

"Babu?" (Trans: Hit man? What's that?"

Reborn thought about the best way of explaining it to him.

"A cool man that is strong and can fight strong enemies. Your father is one." Reborn answered leaving out some… minor details of course. Some details were a bit too graphic for this little one.

Kyouta thought about it, bouncing the ball up and down against the floor.

"Ba…" (Trans: Like Father…)

Kyouta looked behind him at the pictures of his father and mother in the framed photographs.

"T-Tou-can Kakk-oi!" (Father is cooll!)

Reborn smirked and he nodded his head.

This kid finally witnessed just how strong his father is hasn't he? Well that's good. It looks like Hibari and his son can bond a bit more over this finally. Though it didn't seem like Hibari knew his son felt this way about him.

"Hey, Kyouta, want to make your parents happy?" Reborn asked him.

Kyouta looked at him tilting his head in confusion.

"babu?" (Trans: Happy?)

Reborn nodded his head holding out his hand and Leon reverted to his normal self and he jumped onto Reborn's hand and perched there happily.

"Say that again to your father. Thinking he is cool." Reborn said petting Leon gently.

Kyouta didn't really understand but he agreed to do what Reborn told him to.

Reborn fed Kyouta when he was hungry, played with him when Kyouta wanted to play and put him to sleep when Kyouta was getting sleepy.

Reborn was doing so well as a babysitter but why was it that Haru and Hibari both didn't want to trust him with babysitting Kyouta ever again you ask?

Well, Kyouta was sleeping now, there was enough time to tell a short story now.

.

.:FLASHBACK:.

.

"Alright Kyouta, so I'm babysitting you, and things will go by smoothly since I know you are a good baby, aren't you?" Reborn asked the infant.

Kyouta looked at him and just nodded his head. "Babu!" (Trans: Of course!)

Reborn nodded his head wondering just what to do now with Kyouta.

He wasn't too sure what to do not having too many experiences with handling children.

Reborn dialed a number onto his phone.

"Hello? Yes, come here for a moment if you are free. Come to the Hibari residence. It's pretty important."

With that he hung up and waited for a few minutes and in came someone by opening up the window and jumped into the house.

"What was the important matter you wanted me for, Reborn?" Lal Mirch asked scanning the room for anything that was amiss, but she couldn't see anything but the little baby on the floor.

"Who is this?" She asked looking at the baby not knowledgeable of Hibari and Haru having a child. None of the arcobaleno's really knew of the baby except for Reborn.

Reborn chuckled picking up Kyouta into his arms and placed him in Lal Mirch's arms.

"This here, is Kyouta. He is Hibari Kyouya, and Miura Haru's son. I was asked to look after him. As a woman I thought that you could help me look after him. I think that perhaps you would be better with playing with him than I am, you being a woman and all." Reborn said.

Lal Mirch looked down at the baby nervously. She was a woman, sure, but she was very rough around the edges. She was still a woman who had some maternal instincts in her.

Maybe she could do this?

She looked at Kyouta and she started to bounce him on her knee and he seemed to be having his fun. "Heh, he's sort of cute isn't he?" Lal Mirch smiled laughing along with Kyouta.

Reborn nodded his head agreeing about the fact that Kyouta is a really cute baby. It was no problem thinking that the baby was going to grow up to be a charming young man.

"Hey, Collonello is coming over soon. He has to talk to me about some things." Reborn said and Lal Mirch wasn't listening to him.

She was too busy showing Kyouta with attention.

"Hey"

"Yeah yeah, sure Reborn." She said.

"You like Collonello don't you?"

"Yeah sure Reborn. This baby is just too cute. He's so well behaved." Lal Mirch said noting on how Kyouta barely cried and he wasn't totally obnoxious. Probably because he was Hibari's child, the kid couldn't that be that bad or it would never last too long.

The door was knocked on and Reborn went to opened the door up for who he assumed would be Collonello.

"Aren't you a cute little baby? Who is the cute little baby? So, are you good to your mother?" Lal Mirch wondered , just talking to the baby as if he could really answer her.

"Kaa-chan?" Kyouta wondered and he babbled out a laugh.

"OH~ You're just so cute~" Lal Mirch said cuddling up to the little baby.

…

"Lal? I haven't seen you for a long time and I see you with a BABY? When did you become a woman?" Collonello asked her incredulously.

Lal Mirch froze and she looked at Colonello nervously.

"W-when did you get here?" She asked him.

"More importantly whose baby is that? YOURS?" Colonello asked her, really surprised by this.

Reborn sat down to read the book finding this to be rather interesting.

Lal Mirch was stuttering red in the face, and Colonello was a cross between angry and embarrassed.

When will the both of them realize that they liked each other and be more open about it? Those two were hopeless.

"E-e-eh…h-he isn't my kid." Lal Mirch said.

"Kaa-chan?" Kyouta asked just curious about what was going on.

Colonello stared at the little baby with wide eyes.

"Look! He even called out kaa-chan!" He pointed at Kyouta.

"T-t-that's not true! I'm not the mother! Tell him Reborn!" Lal Mirch shouted, nervous about the whole thing.

Kyouta learned that sometimes Haru liked to use that tone when talking to his father. Haru would be sad about something and whine, and then Hibari would start making advancements onto his wife to get her to be quiet.

She would get embarrassed and start shouting in an embarrassed whining tone.

Was his father back already?

"Tou-chan?" He wondered. "Tou-chan daikeera…" Kyouta huffed.

Everyone stopped to stare at Kyouta and then Colonello stared at Reborn.

"YOU'RE THE FATHER!" He shouted. "When did this happen! Tell me the truth or I blow you up." Colonello threatened holding up his weapon and Reborn had Leon transform into a pistol.

The two went at it and were both jumping around the house fighting each other, pretty much making a mess of things and coming close to breaking some things.

"Hey! Stop it! Not in front of the baby!" Lal Mirch hissed about the influence on the baby instead of their wrecking of a house that doesn't belong to any of them.

Colonello and Reborn both stopped and Colonello dropped to the ground. "I can't believe this happened. I didn't think that my mission would take this long and it would make me miss my chance. When was the wedding? Why wasn't I invited?"

Lal Mirch blushed looking at Reborn for help.

"I-I never married anyone. I don't like Reborn like that." She fought.

Reborn didn't say anything finding this amusing but yet annoying at the same time.

"T-then… You took advantage of Lal Mirch when I wasn't around to save her?" Colonello questioned Reborn.

"Hmph, I don't harbor feelings for anyone Colonello, cool down your jealousy some. This is Hibari Kyouya and Haru Miura's child." Reborn said shooting Colonello with some water to cool him off.

Colonello got a good look at the baby to see the resemblance between the two.

"Oh, okay then. I was worried for a moment there. Though I have to say, you look nice with a baby Lal Mirch you seem more feminine this way." Colonello teased her.

Lal Mirch sent him a glare and he didn't say anything else but he did continue to smirk at her teasingly.

"Maybe you should think about having a child of your own then if you like the idea of it so much." Reborn said.

The two looked at him wondering who he was talking to.

"Who are you talking to?" Lal Mirch asked.

Reborn rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking to the both of you obviously. You both can have a child if you like the idea of a child that much." He said and the both of them went into a nervous fit.

CRASH!

"Mua ha ha! Hibari! I'm here for the revenge! You will listen to my words and you-GUAH!"

Colonello and Reborn kicked Skull

"Don't go wrecking people's homes." Reborn scolded even though he had already wrecked some of it with Colonello. "Now you go and clean up the house." Colonello ordered.

Viper pouted and sulked as he went to clean up the mess around the house.

"Hm, the monkeys were right, you are here." Verde said walking in through the broken window that Skull had just broken through.

Reborn sighed sitting down on the ground wondering what was going on now.

"What do you want?"

He pulled out some papers and handed them to Reborn. They were of a training regimen.

"I feel that you could help me train my lackeys that I'm too busy to do with my experiments." He said.

Reborn flipped through the papers seeing if he was willing to do it and if there was anything in it for him.

"I don't know what is in it for me?" Reborn asked.

Verde pushed up his glasses having a feeling he'd ask that.

"I knew you'd ask tha-"

A purple smog appeared and soon Mammon stood in front of them all.

"Hold your breath Verde, he isn't going to help you. He will be too busy with me." Mammon said.

"Viper." Verde muttered.

"I go by Mammon now." He hissed handing Reborn some of his papers of his own.

Reborn read the papers curiously finding out some important information that related directly to those involved with the Vongola.

It was some pressing information that would be pretty important for the future meetings.

"Fu… I walked over here thinking there was a bit meeting since my pacifier kept going off because of the nearby Arcobaleno. Why is everyone here? Hmm?" Fon asked walking into the house through the broken window as well.

"It's like you all don't know what a door is." Lal Mirch sighed.

In the distance they could hear Skull and Colonello off in another room.

"Scrub harder Kora! You call that cleaning? You have a long way to go!" Colonello verbally abused poor Skull who was being forced to clean the whole house.

"Ha-hai senpai!"

Kyouta looked at Fon and saw the resemblance between his father and this man, though he seemed to be a lot more kinder and more understanding perhaps?

He had an air of extreme strength as well.

"Fuu… it's good to know that there isn't anything major going on. It is nice to see everyone though." Fon felt a intense gaze in his direction to see Kyouta staring at him intently.

"Oh? Who is this cute baby?" He wondered picking up the baby in his arms.

"Tou-chan? TOU-CHAN DAIKEERRAA!" Kyouta shouted on the top of his lungs making everyone in the house cover their ears from his shouting.

"Sh-shut the baby up!" Mammon shouted.

Verde shuffled through his pockets and he pushed a button and a container popped out and he plucked Kyouta from Fon and placed him into the container.

"There now we can't hear him." Verde said rather proud of his invention now.

Lal Mirch noted that Kyouta started to cry harder and she was worried about the baby, her maternal instincts were kicking in big time.

Verde kept her away from the container though saying something about letting the baby cry it all out, not knowing that Haru had very sensitive innate maternal instincts and she felt that Kyouta was crying. A lot.

She was on her way back home with Kyouta.

"Damn it! I'm a stunt man! I'm not a housemaid!" Skull shouted starting to wreak havoc, completely snapping and he and Colonello had a spat until Colonello shut him up and forced him back into a cleaning state again.

Everyone else was doing their own thing now, unaware that the parents were quickly approaching.

Reborn finished reading through all of the papers and handed them back to Mammon and Verde respectively.

"I'll consult you both about those later. I do need to look after Kyouta first and foremost." Reborn said.

"So the little one is named Kyouta." Fon said looking at the little baby who was starting to tire from all of the crying right now.

"Ha- HAHI! Hahi hahi! T-this is an atrocity-desu! What is going on-desu! The house is a mess- and- KYOUTA! Why are you in a cage-like container!" Haru ran over to her son worriedly.

Hibari walked into the scene and he walked out not even wanting to bother with this right now, knowing that Haru was going to take care of it, and he was going to have to have a word with Skull who was wrecking his house. AGAIN.

Hibari took out his tonfas, ready to punish the stupid arcobaleno for ruining his house.

"Haru is enraged-desu! Get Kyouta out of there, NOW! Haru demands an explanation for everything!" Haru raged and some of the Arcobaleno wanted to be rebellious at first but soon learned that Haru gave them no chance and they had to sit there and listen to her rant.

.

.:End Flashback:.

.

"I will never let the others know that I'm babysitting ever again. It ruined my street credibility of being able to do just about anything." Reborn huffed.

He had his pride in being able to do just about anything. He was great at doing a lot of things, he was smart, he was an excellent hitman, he was pretty much the strongest arcobaleno, etc.

He could do all that but he couldn't babysit a baby? Nonsense. It wasn't his fault at all.

Never would he let them interfere ever again.

He watched as Kyouta continued to sleep peacefully having tired himself by playing with 'turbo-leon' who ran around the house and Kyouta tried running around chasing after him.

"I wonder just how long I will have to look after Kyouta for." Reborn wondered to himself.

.

.:Meanwhile with Haru and Hibari:.

.

"We are so very sorry for what had happened. We had not thought that the costume was fake." The manager of the zoo apologized to Haru.

Haru was fuming with anger and Hibari was just standing there tiredly, ready to hold her back if she just so happened to get too violent.

Spark, spark, spark…

The ends of Haru's hair started to stand up on end and her body started to spark a little bit. Well Haru must've been pissed to no end as to start sparking unleashing her lightening element flame out for all to see and fear.

"Sorry is not good enough. Would you tell that to a lioness if you killed her cub in front of her? Could you just say, 'oh I meant no harm when I just shot your cub' to a mother bear? Do you think that will fly so easily with them?" Haru questioned with enough venomosity to her tone, she seemed as dangerous as a cobra right now.

The manager wasn't sure what to say in retort to this. Mothers were always such a hassle to deal with, whether they are human or animals.

Haru had every right to be angered of course, they had put her son in danger and any sane mother would be enraged by this. He could only hope that they wouldn't try suing them.

"I demand a good explanation and retribution. Show me that tiger so I can tell it a piece of my mind." Haru raged on.

From what happened the day before, the Tiger was pretty injured and was placed in a separate area within the zoo for it to recuperate. Who knew what this woman would do, she was sparking for heaven's sake! She was going to kill the thing!

"Now, Haru, the tiger is probably already injured from yesterday. I believe it had probably suffered enough." Hibari tried to reason with her.

Haru glared at him angrily shaking her head not wanting to hear of it.

Hibari sighed knowing that this was just going to be a huge hassle for him to deal with. Even if she had finished her business here, he was sure to hear more of her ranting on the way back home.

He could only hope that someone was going to be nearby to help with this ordeal.

"Haru."

"Not now Kyouya."

"…That wasn't me."

Haru turned around to see Gokudera and Tsuna standing there looking a bit worried.

"What are you both doing here?" Haru asked them momentarily forgetting about verbally chewing out the zoo manager and the man who supposedly took her son away and is the main cause for all of this to happen.

Tsuna and Gokudera held up a newspaper article with Hibari on it.

"I had a feeling we would see you trying to wreak some havoc down here and we came down to make sure you didn't do anything crazy. I come down to see that you are doing what I hoped you wouldn't be doing." Tsuna sighed shaking his head at Haru who was just too predictable.

Haru huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She would it deny and apologize for nothing. Her pride as a mother was at stake right now.

"We've already stopped the presses from printing out more of these, and we will take care of things here Haru, you can just go and cool off for a bit." Gokudera told her looking at Hibari to tell him without words to just make sure she didn't do something even crazier.

Haru shook her head. "No, I don't think so. You just plan on using your influence, make them a bit miserable and stop at that, won't you? Well what if your children from the future would get stuck in the same predicament?" Haru questioned Tsuna since when Kyouta was sent to the future, it was noted that Tsuna would have a child as well.

Tsuna thought about it and he knew that he'd be furious as well but then again, he had been placed in the cages before once.

Reborn and his crazy antics… that was one hectic day at the zoo and knowing the child would be his, that son of his would be bound to find himself in a horrible ordeal.

"Well… if it were my son, he would find a way into an animal cage I think. He would be that clumsy." Tsuna laughed nervously, stopping short as Haru glared at him angrily.

If it's one thing, Haru's glares have gotten a lot scarier and intimidating after she found herself in a relationship with Hibari.

Tsuna looked away from her and corrected what he said, "A-ah but then again of course I'd be angry." He said noticing from the side of his eyes that Haru was dialing something on her cellphone.

Suddenly Tsuna's hyper-intuition was set off.

Oh no… this was going to be hell.

"Hai hai, hello, you did see the newspaper right? I was surprised too. Guess what happened? The people here thought Kyouta was an animal and tried to set him in a CAGE full of ANIMALS. Animals that might be diseased and bug infested." Haru huffed.

On the other end of the phone a woman's voice could be heard. A voice they knew all too well.

"WHAT! That's horrible! How could they do that! Horrible! Just wait a minute, I'll be there in no time. Onii-chan! Can you come with me to the zoo?"

"Why? I'm tired…"

"Onii-chan… please? Kyouta almost had a life or death situation at the zoo and I want to go down and support Haru-chan. … You may also be able to fight a bear." Kyoko bartered with him and Ryohei was already getting ready to leave.

Haru hung up on the cellphone giving Tsuna the 'oh yes, I did what you just feared I'd do' look.

"I wonder if Kyoko would feel the same way as you do, Tsuna. As I do understand what you are saying, I wish not know that my son had almost died. I will not leave until I've gotten at least some form of revenge." Haru huffed stubbornly.

Tsuna groaned to himself and he nodded his head in defeat.

There was no way he could win against her, especially if she was going to have Kyoko having her back.

In no time, Kyoko, Ryohei and even Bianchi were walking towards them.

"Aneki? What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked her.

"I heard that I could get ingredients here today. I've heard that they have wonderful cobras. And tiger whiskers and claws are nice to use as well." Bianchi said.

The poor manager could feel his life flash right before him and he could only pray for the sake of the poor animals that were probably going to die today from their mafia-like wrath.

"So, Kyoko-chan? If your future son got stuck in a tiger cage like Kyouta, would you just sit there and do nothing?" Haru asked.

Kyoko gasped loudly, looking rather angry at the question.

"Never! I would never allow my child to get hurt like that! No mother would like that!" Kyoko argued.

Haru looked at the men who were telling her to let it go.

"Men here think that it's not a worthy cause for me to want to get revenge for." Haru huffed.

Kyoko shook her head, arms crossed over her chest. This was something that only females cared for apparently.

Men just thought about raising kids with tough love. Men just were so hard to work with when raising a family.

Gokudera's side was nudged by Tsuna and he whispered into his ear 'Code M'.

Gokudera nodded his head and he walked off.

Hibari having good hearing heard this code and he glared at Tsuna dangerously.

"I do hope that you didn't just say Code M. You did not just say that. That MAN will have nothing to do with my wife." Hibari said dangerously.

Tsuna edged away from Hibari's angry look and he quickly dashed away to have Hibari chase after him which gave Mukuro enough time to just jump in and cast an illusion over the women to make them think that they were having their way with getting revenge for the little baby whose innocent feelings were tampered with the day previous.

Ryohei had just jogged after the men that ran away thinking that this was just a little game of friendly tag in the zoo.

"He will owe me big time for this." Mukuro snickered to himself and he quickly disguised himself before anyone would notice him.

Once the women calmed down, the illusion was lifted off from them and they seemed rather contentful. "Kyouya? We can go now, Haru is done with her work." Haru said having dreamt that she had attacked the tiger and pretty much beat it to the inch of it's life remaining.

Kyoko had dreamt that she and Haru were both just chewing everyone out and ensured that safter regulations were placed around the zoo so this could never happen again.

Of course Bianchi's dream was to be collecting ingredients for her poison cooking.

"Onii-chan! Let's go home!"

"Hayato, I wish to try out my poison cooking, you are coming with me." Bianchi shouted.

The men stopped what they were doing and looked at the women that called out to them. Tsuna stopped running away once Hibari stopped chasing him trying to attack him.

"You're done? Already?" Hibari questioned not knowing that Mukuro had actually visited his wife for a brief moment.

"Hai! Let's go home now." Haru smiled. "If that is what you wish, then we shall do that then." Hibari said walking her home as Gokudera and Ryohei listened to their own sisters.

Tsuna took his time to walk home as well wanting to take a short nap over the days hectic events. Wonder where Reborn went? He ran off in a hurry at he had a phone call.

.

.:Back at the Hibari Residence:.

.

Haru and Hibari came back after being gone for only a few hours to see that Kyouta was taking a nap. "Well it looks like nothing happened this time." Haru said.

Reborn looked up from a book and smiled.

"As long as I'm alone with no one else around to bother me, I can do anything perfectly." Reborn said walking out of the house quickly without another word.

He wanted to return home since it was close to dinner time now.

"Thank you for looking after him, Reborn-san!" Haru called out after him.

Reborn just nodded his continued to go about his way.

Haru and Hibari both looked at their son who was about to wake up from noticing his mother's voice.

"Babu… Kaa-chan?" Kyouta rubbed his eyes open to see his mother and he laughed happily holding out his hands to hug her.

Haru smiled picking up her son into her arms and she hugged him tightly and protectively around him.

"To-Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" Kyouta waved his arms in Hibari's direction.

Hibari looked at Haru and she smiled holding Kyouta to him.

"He wants you to hold him-desu." Haru said.

Hibari held Kyouta in his arms and he smiled a little bit when Kyouta smiled happily and laughed being held in his father's arms instead of crying.

"Tou-chan!" He shouted.

Hibari winced a bit from Kyouta shouting loudly into his ear.

"What is it, Kyouta? I'm listening." Hibari said.

Kyouta grinned happily not forgetting what Reborn told him to do.

"Tou-chan Kakkoi!" (Father is cool!)

Haru and Hibari both stared at Kyouta in shock for a moment and then they both smiled warmly at their son.

Haru kissed his cheek, and Hibari continued to hold Kyouta in his warm, secure hold.

"Well then, I'll be in the kitchen to cook some dinner then. I'll make some hamburger steaks to celebrate this moment." Haru smiled walking to the kitchen to let the two males bond.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Yes, I support Lal Mirch and Colonello… so I had to throw a bit of that in there.

Hibari gets to know how Kyouta feels about him now! YAY! He missed his chance yesterday but Reborn the one that can make just about anything happened made it so Hibari got to find out~

Aw… isn't that so sweet and heartwarming?

I dunno if this chapter is any good or not but I hope you liked it either way.

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	11. Time Goes Trotting By

Alrighties, to clear up some confusion here, I did a time skip. (Since I was at a bit of a block and I REALLY want for Natsumiko to start making an appearance in this fic.)

Kyouta here is 4 I think?

Shikoushi is 3 years old. If anyone doesn't remember Shikoushi, he is Tsuna and Kyoko's son. Natsumiko is Haru and Hibari's daughter who will be born a year from then.

Sorry if this is too quick of a skip for you, but I didn't know what else to write for. Time for the next stage in life, toddler-dom!

* * *

**Time Goes Trotting By**

"Kyouta? Come here for a second." Haru's voice called out from the kitchen and a little toddler ran into the kitchen upon command.

A little boy of 4 years of age, ran up to his mother looking up at her with a curious look on his face.

His father was standing right next to her as well.

He usually wasn't home in the mornings. Something… was different, but what?

Was he in trouble? He obeyed all the rules though, there's no way he'd be in trouble.

Right?

"Kyouta… your mother and I have something to tell you." Hibari started looking at Haru so she could continue.

"You are going to be an older brother." Haru smiled looking down at her stomach.

Kyouta stared at his mother's stomach nervously.

He looked up at his mother and took two steps away and hid behind the dinner table.

"Y-you ate my baby sister or brother?" He whimpered.

Hibari sighed and shook his head while Haru just laughed at their adorable son.

She shook her head, and knelt down holding out her hands for Kyouta to run into like he always done.

Kyouta slowly ran towards his mother and launched himself into her arms.

"Kaa-chan didn't eat your sister. She is just inside of mommy for now. You will be a big brother one day and you will have to be a good older brother for her, okay?" Haru asked him.

Kyouta smiled at his mother and nodded his head excitedly.

"So, I'm going to have a younger sister? Will see look like Kaa-chan or Tou-san? I would love her more if she looked like Kaa-chan. Well, I'd still love her if she looked like Tou-san, but I'd definitely like her more if she looked like Kaa-chan." Kyouta said.

Yes, you got that right, no matter how many years have passed, Kyouta still harbors a bit of animosity towards his father.

Well, it was a bit better from when he was a baby, and it certainly was better than him trying to attack him in the future as well. So, supposedly Hibari could live with his son to a certain degree.

It still saddened him that his son was still a bit tense around him.

Things never change.

"Now, why is that, Kyouta?" Haru wondered, having thought that Kyouta stopped hating his father.

This was the truth of course, though Hibari somewhat refused to believe this as the truth.

"She would be cuter if she looked like kaa-chan right? If she looked like Tou-san she would look like me and Tou-san. What if she acts the same? I think a happy sister would be cuter than a cranky sister." Kyouta answered honestly.

Hibari just grunted, and grumbled silently to himself.

His son never was the type to hold back from attacking him verbally, was he?

Then again, he himself was no different. Hibari would always go on the offensive whenever he had the chance.

It wasn't so bad when Kyouta was still a baby, only able to say a few words.

He was able to speak a few sentences now.

"Can we get going now?" Kyouta asked looking at the time.

Haru smiled and nodded her head going to get her jacket.

"Alright, well I'll be going to drop Kyouta off at the daycare then. So how to you like it at the Day care Kyouta? You've been there for a week now." Haru smiled.

Kyouta thought about it and a big smile appeared on his face.

"I like it! It's a lot of fun." He smiled.

It was like seeing Hibari Kyouta, drunk, and extremely happy whenever Haru looked at Kyouta's smiling face.

Kyouta was already eligible to go to a daycare if he wanted, but the main factor for him not going to one until now was the fact that Hibari had to be very meticulous about what place to send his son off to and to ensure that everything would be safe.

Nothing was too good for his son after all.

Also, if something were to happen who knows what drastic thing Haru would do this time.

Above all else, like most men, their wives were their priority, however, like most women, their children were their own priority.

So upon finding a safe daycare that would provide a wonderful growing environment for Kyouta was finally decided after a very long time deciding and the two parents were finally able to decide on a daycare to send Kyouta off to:

The Newly established 'Namimory day care,' of course.

Naturally, Hibari would choose this place.

Kyouta was very excited about going to this daycare.

Unfortunately for Shikoushi this meant that Kyouta wouldn't be able to play with him anymore.

The two children surprisingly got along rather well while the fathers themselves had a very rocky relationship.

They perhaps took after their mothers' ability to get along with just about anyone.

So the mother and son pair had embarked on their journey to the daycare not too far away from where they lived.

Once they had made it to their destination, Haru had to check her son in so they had a record of when children came in and out. It was a very effective way to ensure the safety of the children that attended the day care.

Haru and Kyouta were at the front desk waiting for the receptionist to come back and sign them in.

She wasn't anywhere to be found at the moment.

Kyouta was looking around and he tugged on his mother's skirt.

"Kaa-chan, the lady is right there. It looks like she's talking to Shiko's mother." Kyouta said pointing over to Kyoko talking to the receptionist in another room.

Haru looked over to see that in fact Kyoko was in the other room talking to the receptionist.

Perhaps she was also going to be putting Shikoushi in the day care as well? She was thinking about waiting another year until putting him in though, wonder what changed her mind?

The door opened and Shikoushi was latched onto his mother's leg with tears rolling down his face.

"Kaa-chan! Why you leaving me! You're throwing me away! WAAHHH I'm telling Tou-chan on you!" Shikoushi wailed.

Kyoko sighed at her son's overactive imagination.

Her eyes made contact with Haru's and she smiled tiredly.

"So, you're dropping Shikoushi at the daycare as well?" Haru asked.

Kyoko nodded her head prying her son off of her leg and pointed to Kyouta who was standing there waving his hand at the crying child.

"Hibari-nii!" He shouted happily running towards Kyouta, lunging towards him at the last second to completely miss as Kyouta side stepped away from him.

"I don't know this Hibari."

"…/sigh/" Haru shook her head.

As a child, and even now, Kyouta hated the mention of the name 'Hibari' as his father is mainly referred to as such.

This son of hers and his peculiarities; if there was one thing he gained from his father other than his looks- it would be how stubborn and picky he was.

"W-wuu… Kyouta-nii?" Shikoushi sniffled tears rolling down his eyes.

Kyouta smiled patting the crying child's fluffy head.

Shikoushi stopped crying and hugged Kyouta happily.

"You see, Shikoushi has been really lonely without Kyouta around and he'd cry every day. So I thought I'd take him to the day care, then he thought we were abandoning him. I'm not sure where he got that idea though." Kyoko sighed once again.

Haru chuckled having an idea where he may have gotten such an outrageous idea.

Bet 'Uncle' Reborn was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

The receptionist made it back behind the desk, and Haru signed Kyouta in, and Kyoko signed Shikoushi in.

"Alright, you two, see you later. Be nice to the daycare ladies." Haru instructed.

Kyouta nodded his head with a wide grin on his face.

Shikoushi stared at his mother's retreating back, "Kaa-chan's a traitor! She's abandoning me!"

Kyouta laughed at Shikoushi.

"Stop crying so much. You'll turn out like your father. A no-good crybaby." Kyouta laughed.

"My dad isn't a no-good cry baby." Shikoushi huffed.

Haru and Kyoko shook their heads and quickly escaped before they were dragged into a bigger mess.

Hibari had constantly drilled some ideas into his son's head:

Tsuna= A no-good cry baby herbivore.

Gokudera= The annoying, stubborn herbivore.

Yamamoto= The herbivore that you must not play with as he will infect your soul and hypnotize you into thinking you are one of him. Apparently Hibari never got over that one babysitting incident.

Ryohei= The loud one.

Lambo= The other crybaby who has violent outburst.

"My father said he was one." Kyouta said.

"Nuh-uh! My daddy is strong! I bet he is stronger than YOUR daddy!" Shikoushi shouted.

Oh, now this struck a nerve with Kyouta.

"My father is really strong! I bet he could beat your daddy any day!"

It was the classic 'my father is cooler than your father' fight that every young male was bound to have.

"O-oh yeah? Well Uncle Reborn said that I'll be the next boss and you'll work for me! My father is also your father's boss! My daddy wins!" Shikoushi shouted trying to have the upper hand.

Kyouta glared at Shikoushi much like Hibari would to Tsuna on a bad day.

"What makes you think that YOU can command ME? Hmmm? Shiko My father only lends your father help. He doesn't do what he doesn't want to." Kyouta huffed and walked away to play with some blocks.

Shikoushi was all alone, playing with some jumbo legos by himself.

"Hey, so your name is Shikoushi?" A 6 year old boy asked.

Shikoushi smiled at the kid and nodded his head excitedly. He always liked making new friends!

"Oi! Oh, Shiko[1] what do you have there?" The kid asked again, snickering a bit with his other friends at the same age as him.

"Jumbo legos!" Shikoushi cheered handing some to the kids and they backed away.

"Gross, I don't want it from someone whose name is 'pee'. Ha ha! Pee-kun pee-kun! HA HA HA!" The bully started to laugh at Shikoushi, who was always really quick to start crying.

"Ha ha your parents named you pee! They must hate you!"

"I bet they put you here and will never come back for you!"

"Bet they hate you! You're useless!"

"I-I'm not useless!" Shikoushi cried. "Yes you are!" "O-okay…" Shikoushi didn't want to fight back against the scary older kids.

Kyouta was still playing with his blocks paying very little attention to the crying toddler on the other side of the room.

It was when the whole room full of kids were teasing him when Kyouta decided to take a stand.

Having a spat over their fathers or not, he was still a friend!

"Hey! KORA! Stop messing on Shiko! He's my friend got that!" Kyouta threw a block at the bully.

The block hit his head and he turned to look at Kyouta, picking him up angrily.

"Hey, did you just throw that at me?" He asked.

The whole room got dead quiet other than Shikoushi's constant crying.

Kyouta glared at the bully, not scared of him.

He wasn't scared of no bully, he got his courage from his father.

Kyouta also knew it anything were to happen, his parents wouldn't take it sitting down.

His mother was really nice. Probably the nicest mommy ever! When she was angry? She was really scary.

His father was also strong! So if anything were to happen they would surely avenge him.

So, no matter what he will win.

"Yeah, I threw the block at you. BA-KA. I'll throw it again too. Put me down you bully! I'm not afraid to fight you!" Kyouta shouted kicking him in the stomach, making him drop Kyouta to the ground harshly and the bully started to cry.

Heh, children bullies were so easy to tame.

"Hey, don't cry. Didn't mean to kick you that hard. You were being mean to my friend. You were also hurting me. Only self-defense." Kyouta huffed.

The kids started to whisper to themselves.

"Come on, play with the blocks." Kyouta pushed the older kid to the blocks so he'd start playing with them and stop crying.

Shikoushi ran over to Kyouta and tackled him down crying.

"I'm sorry! Our daddy's are both strong! You are the best nii-chan ever!" He cried.

Kyouta laughed, patting Shikoushi on the head gently.

He had his mother's compassion and his father's intimidating, persuasive nature.

None of the other kids wanted to mess with Shikoushi for fear they'd have to bother with Kyouta.

No one was going to have the guts to go against Kyouta either.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Let's all be friends! Until you mess with Shikoushi, then we have a problem." Kyouta said.

He looked around and he saw a big ball and he pushed it towards Shikoushi. "Pass it to someone else." Kyouta ordered.

"A-alright Kyouta-nii." Shikoushi looked around and he pushed the ball over to one of the bullies that were teasing him earlier.

The boy nervously watched as the ball rolled over to him.

"Play with us Nii-san, let's all play ball." Kyouta smiled at the older kid.

The kid just pushed the ball back to Shikoushi, the less scary of the two.

Shikoushi looked around and threw it to Kyouta not knowing who else to throw to, a bit too shy to throw it to the other kids.

Kyouta saw a little boy looking at the ball curiously and pushed it over to him gently.

The kid's eyes lit up with joy and tossed it to his little friend, who tossed it to her friend.

Soon, the whole room was playing ball, erupting the room full of laughter.

Everyone was getting along just great; at first the kids were scared of Kyouta, but in time grew accustomed to him and weren't so scared of him anymore.

What he did was very valiant and noble indeed for a friend.

They all seemed to look up to him now, just like Shikoushi did.

**.:Later:.**

Haru and Kyoko walked to the daycare together and they came to see an interesting site.

Kyouta was sitting in a big chair and it seemed as though a lot of children were coming to him for 'orders'?

It looked like Kyouya and his henchmen almost.

Oh, lord no.

"…Somehow… it seems as though Kyouta has become the ruler of the daycare." Haru gathered as the kids were all around him doing everything as he said.

Kyoko laughed nervously. "Ah… it seems as though… he really is like his father. A future delinquent in the making." Kyoko said.

Haru gasped. "Never! Kyouta will NEVER turn out like Hibari." Haru huffed. "Kyouta~ Let's go home now! We have to have a nice talk at home with your father!" Haru called out.

Kyouta turned to look at his mother and smiled.

He ran towards his mother and held his hand out for her so they could hold hands and walk home together.

"Bye Kyouta-nii! See you tomorrow!" Shikoushi waved at the two leaving Hibari's and ran over to his mom. "You came back!"

"I told you that you weren't being abandoned sweety." She sighed.

"Still telling Tou-chan." Shikoushi sniffled.

* * *

Sorry if it's not good. I tried. :/

I'm a bit tired right now with school and what not. I had my wisdom tooth pulled out a while ago, so I was full of medication so I was constantly sleeping during the last few days of my break, thus me not having updated anything during that time.

I had some free time now, and less medication in my system so I decided to take the time to write something out now.

[1]Shiko= It sounds like 'oshikko' which means 'to pee' so the kids made a small little pun on his name.

BA HA HA, Kyouta, will not turn out like his father. A bit similar but still quite different. Shikoushi is adorable. A mini over-reactive Tsuna. So very cute, right?

By the way, thank you to all of those who favored and have this story on alert. I didn't think that too many people would be interested in a non-cannon child of a non-cannon pairing. I was proven wrong.

Hopefully you can all continue to enjoy this project of ours.

Hopefully we continue to have fun with this Mi-chan! Fight-o!

Well, until next time!

-Neospice12


	12. Excitement Knows No Bounds

Alright, I was going to have one more chapter before Natsumiko's birth but it seems as though I can't wait much longer. I bumped up Natsumiko's birth. The original chapter will be moved to another time. I've done this a few times so it doesn't really matter to you all does it. Ha ha. I always bump everything around.

I do apologize. The basic story line won't change all that much. Don't worry about that.

Anyways, why am I bump it up? I'm angry that's why. Since I do not often like to point fingers and publically attack people, if you are really curious you may pm me to find out.

Sorry again to everyone!

ONWARDS!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Amano Akira. Kyouta and Natsumiko belong to Mi-chan mainly and partially to myself. _DON'T STEAL NATSUMIKO OR KYOUTA WITHOUT PERMISSION OR HIBARI WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH FOR STEALING HIS CHILDREN._

* * *

**Excitement Knows No Bounds**

It has been quite a while and lots of things have happened between then.

Kyouta was now 5, and Shikoushi was 4. Everyone in the daycare was getting along still, and of course some kids have been taken out by their parents if they had felt that their kid didn't need a daycare anymore.

"Kyouta-nii! Kyouta-nii! Look! I made a castle!" Shiko shouted pulling on Kyouta's shirt.

Kyouta who was playing with the big legos looked at the smaller child and sighed. He turned his head to see a big castle that Shiko painstakingly made with colorful wooden blocks.

"Wow, that's great Shiko!" Kyouta smiled patting the little one's head.

Shiko smiled happily from being praised by the older brother that he admired so much-but not as much as he admired his own father of course.

He grinned looking at his castle happily, it almost looking like it was shining brightly once Kyouta complimented it.

"Thanks Kyouta-nii!" Shiko laughed looking at what Kyouta was doing.

"Shikoushi-kun! Your parents are here to pick you up! Ah, also, Kyouta-kun? You are going home with them." A daycare lady told him.

Shikoushi smiled happily excitedly running towards the door and was jumping up and down trying to reach the doorknob to see his parents but he was too short to reach.

Kyouta felt a bit nervous. What happened to his mother? Heck! Even his father? He always went home with his parents. Why did he have to go with Shikoushi's parents?

No, it wasn't like he hated them but it was weird… he wasn't comfortable with this change. The daycare lady opened the door and Shikoushi ran out to jump into his mother's loving arms. The lady noticed Kyouta's hesitance.

She smiled at him and she walked over to him and knelt down to look at him on the same eye level. "It's okay Kyouta-kun it's nothing to worry about. Just go with them this time okay? Both of your parents can't pick you up right now. They are at the hospital." She said.

Kyouta stared at her with wide eyes, looking through her eyes to see if he could hint any lies in her eyes. It looked like she was telling the truth.

His mother? Why his mother? Also, his father? His father was no push over! He was strong! There was no way his father would be in the hospital unless cheap parlor trick illusions were used! Yes, you got it. Hibari practically brainwashed his son into thinking Mukuro was the DEVIL. He uses cheap parlor trick illusions to trick people, weaken them and go in for a cheap win.

Kyouta grew to not be too trusting of Mukuro, though he didn't mind any of the others from Kokuyo land. He also hates anything that goes against the rules or anything.

Returning to the previous subject, Kyouta couldn't help but feel devastated at the fact that his parents were at the hospital. He moved away from her with tears welling up in his eyes.

"M-my parents are at the hospital? T-that… no! My parents aren't at the hospital! Tou-san is strong! He'd never need to go to the hospital!" He shouted tears rolling down his face.

"A-ah! K-Kyouta-kun! It's not what you think! Your mommy is giving birth to your sister! She went to the hospital for that reason. Your father is there to support her!" Kyoko said trying to reassure him that his parents were just fine.

Kyouta sniffed, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "R-really? Is that a lie, Shiko's Kaa-san?" Kyouta asked.

Kyoko just smiled and nodded her head patting his head like she saw Haru do to him many times as he was just a little baby.

Kyouta smiled, feeing the dread and fright drain away from his little body. "Well then are you ready to go and see your parents Kyouta? I think your sister is almost born at this point." Tsuna said.

Kyouta nodded his head. Tsuna picked him up and they made their way towards the hospital.

"Hey! No fair! Daddy! You're supposed to carry me!" Shikoushi whined at the injustice of his only father picking up Kyouta. He didn't care if he was his 'Kyouta-nii'! No one stole his father!

Tsuna sighed and picked up his son as well. "Happy now?" He questioned.

Shikoushi nodded his head, beaming a bright smile at his father.

Kyoko giggled at how cute her son was when he was jealous. He was a lot more outspoken than Tsuna about his feelings it seemed.

**.:At the Hospital:.**

They all made it to the hospital and Hibari was nowhere in sight. Instead Kyouta saw Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, and there was Uncle Dino!

"Uncle Dino!" Kyouta shouted struggling out of Tsuna's arms. Tsuna set the little monster down and he ran towards Dino and jumped up into his arms.

"Woah! Kyouta-kun, you've grown a lot! My how you've grown." Dino smiled patting his head. "Where's Tou-san? Where is Kaa-san?" He asked quickly, panic heard in his voice.

Dino pointed at a green light on the wall. Kyouta followed with his eyes to see the sign. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Your mother is in that room right now. Only your grandparents and your father can go in. You will have to be patient, alright? You can't make too much noise since you may worry your mother, and it will be harder for her to give birth to your sister." Dino instructed.

Kyouta pouted and nodded his head.

He could hear his mother groan and scream from inside of the room. Kyouta grabbed Dino's shirt tightly, his eyes never leaving the doors that his mother was behind.

It didn't really look like much if you were to just look at them, but Dino knew better than that. Kyouta was quite a lot like his father. Dino could feel Kyouta shaking in his arms. Kyouta was scared.

He would always run to his father or mother when he was scared, and it usually took a lot to scare this toddler. He didn't have his mother or father to run towards, so he ran to the next best thing, Dino, who apparently taught his father.

He must also be strong, which means he could disperse all of the scary things away for Kyouta. Much like his father, Kyouta was quite the gentle soul, but unlike his father he didn't have too much trouble being honest with himself. If he was sad, he'd show it. If he was happy, he'd clearly show it.

If he was angry, boy did he get angry. One thing he's gained from his mother was his compassion for others. This was probably the main factor that played in the differences between Kyouta and his father.

Dino sat down on the bench and held Kyouta securely in his arms, resting his chin on top of his head. "It'll be just fine Kyouta, your mom will be just fine. She's putting up a strong fight." Dino reassured him as Haru let out one last shout before it slowly died out, and nothing was heard.

Kyouta looked up at Dino worriedly. "Is… Kaa-san okay?" He asked. Dino nodded his head patting the top of his head.

"Ke, you'd be surprised to know that he was that man's son. They look so alike but they can be so different." Gokudera scoffed.

"Maa maa, he's just a kid. Besides no one is an exact copy of their parents." Yamamoto laughed. Kyoko sat down with Shikoushi who was sleeping in her arms. Tsuna walked up to his old time best friends. "So you brought Hibari here, didn't you Gokudera?" He questioned.

Gokudera nodded his head.

"I was at the house watching Haru as Hibari asked me to while he was on a mission with Gokudera. Once her water broke she called for an ambulance, and I called them." Yamamoto explained.

"He made such a fuss. He jumped into battle first thing. He's really a hassle! He could've gotten himself killed if things went wrong." Gokudera huffed messing with his hair.

Tsuna nodded his head chuckling to himself.

It did sound like Hibari to want to get a mission finished as soon as possible seeing as his wife was going through labor and he wanted to be there for her.

The door opened and a doctor walked out, pulling down on his mask.

All eyes were on him. "Congratulations, the baby girl has been delivered safely and there is no harm to the mother." He announced and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Kyouta could hear a few light footsteps and he saw his father walk out through the doors next.

"Tou-san! Is Kaa-san alright? Is my baby sister really here? Is she cute? What does she look like? Can I see her? Where is Kaa-san?" Kyouta hopped off Dino's lap and he ran towards his father bombarding him with questions.

Hibari looked down at his little boy. He was quite cute with how he worried so much. It was probably something he couldn't do. He definitely got that from his mother. Probably a good thing too.

He huffed, picking up his son into his arms. "Would you like to see her now?" He asked. Kyouta nodded his head excitedly.

The doctor looked at the others in the hallway. "You may also come in to see the baby if you wish." He said before walking down the hallway to finish up some preparations that were needed to be completed, such as getting the birth certificate and validating it.

The others were going to wait a few more minutes before walking in. They would give Kyouta some bonding time with his new sister before walking in.

Hibari walked back into the room, and Kyouta could see his grandparents on his mother's side congratulating their daughter on successfully birthing yet another grandchild for them.

She was beautiful.

Haru laid in the bed tiredly, completely exhausted by this. "Hm…? Is that Kyouta? Aw… Kyouta, come here baby." Haru said holding out free arm for him.

Hibari walked over to Haru and set Kyouta down on the side of the bed.

Kyouta sat on the bed nervously looking at what his mother held in her occupied arm. He saw a lot of pink. He couldn't see the baby.

"I can't see her, I only see the pink towel." He said with a pout. He was trying to move so he could see her better, but it was really hard.

Haru sat up with Hibari's help and she held up the baby higher in her arms.

Kyouta gasped and he smiled, his eyes shining. "I-Is that my sister?" He asked.

Haru smiled and she nodded her head. He patted her son's head gently.

"This is your sister, Natsumiko, say hi." She said.

Kyouta didn't know what to say. He had been dreaming of this moment!

He was finally a big brother! His sister… was… so… precious? If that was the right word?

Her nose was so small, and her hands… they were waving in the air, as she let out small gurgling sounds.

Her eyes were closed so he couldn't know what her eyes but he was sure that her eyes would be adorable.

"H…Hi… I…I'm your brother." Kyouta greeted his sister slowly.

He looked at his parents nervously. What if he couldn't be a good brother?

What if she would hate him?

Kyouta noticed the look on his son's face and he frowned. What could be bothering him?

"Kyouta, what's wrong?" He asked, alert to anything that could be amiss.

"…I… Will I be a good brother?" He asked.

Hibari let a small, gentle smile form on his face. "You'll be just fine. You will be a good brother." Hibari reassured his son.

Kyouta looked back at his sister.

"I-I promise! I'll be the best brother you'll ever have! I will love you every day, and I will protect you from the scary monsters that live under the bed!" Kyouta announced.

Natsumiko seemed to smile, though it was probably just an illusion played by their brains.

Kyouta gasped and he smiled happily, almost bouncing up and down on the bed.

"You'll be a good brother, I know it." Haru smiled at her adorable son. He was so cute and innocent. N one would really know it but it was a lot like his father. You wouldn't think that he had a lot of innocence, but he did, you just had to look carefully to find it.

"Alright, let your mother rest now, Kyouta." Hibari said picking up his son into his arms.

"Tou-san aren't you happy she's so cute? I was right, Natsumiko would look a lot cuter if she looked like Mommy. If she looked like Tou-san she wouldn't be that cute, after all Tou-san always looks so angry. He doesn't like anyone but Kaa-san." Kyouta said explaining exactly why he wanted Natsumiko to mainly take after his mother.

Hibari stared at his son, and he couldn't help but agree.

His wife was definitely beautiful and had a lot of charm. As a result their daughter was probably the cutest thing ever.

Of course he wouldn't be embarrassed to announce that he thought so- it was true after all.

Don't believe him? Well he's sure you believe in PAIN!

Yep! Hibari was one of those parents that had a lot of pride and if you dared to diss his kids you'd die. No questions asked.

"Natsumiko does look a lot like your mother doesn't she? She's very cute. Hopefully she will have your mother's loving personality as well." Hibari said.

Kyouta nodded his head excitedly. "Ah, but if she looked like Tou-san I would still love her. She may not be as cute, but she's still my sister. I also love Tou-san so I wouldn't hate her." He said.

His son was so innocent and honest!

Hibari felt touched by this.

He had felt that Kyouta wouldn't like Natsumiko if she took after him as he still held animosity for him.

"Aww… look at that… what a cute father and son moment…" Dino chuckled. "You, hold him for a minute." Hibari handed Kyouta to Yamamoto and he pulled out his tonfas.

"Kamikorosu."

"A-are? Did I embarrass you Kyouya? Ha ha!" Dino started to run away from the embarrassed cloud guardian.

"So you really love your father don't you, Kyouta?" Yamamoto laughed.

Kyouta blinked, tilting his head.

"I never said I hated him. I love Tou-san and Kaa-san both. I respect my father because he's strong. I just hate how he's too strong. I can never beat him. Also… Tou-san is too violent. Kaa-san told me to not turn out like him. Sometimes Tou-san can't show his feelings. I don't like that." Kyouta said puffing out his cheeks.

"I think he doesn't like me. Tou-san taught me, if someone hates you, you can hate them back." He said frowning, crossing his arms across his chest.

Everyone looked at him and smiled.

A misunderstanding on both their parts.

"Hibari loves you a lot Kyouta, he just has a hard time showing it at times." Tsuna explained.

Kyouta smiled. "Really?" He asked hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes." Tsuna answered as everyone smiled and they all walked into the room to exchange their own words of congrats towards Haru.

Hibari seemed to have the worst luck ever. He was never around when Kyouta would say something of great importance.

Oh well, he'll find out sooner or later in the future.

* * *

If any were confused, this is sort of how he sees his father. This isn't all of it of course. The way he interacts with his father is a bit complicated. It depends on different factors. He does not hate his father but bears animosity towards him. The animosity is because he feels that his father doesn't love him, his father is violent (at times) and he disagrees with those methods, and so on and so forth.

So, he does not hate his father. Please keep that in mind.

ANYWAYS…hopefully you liked that. Sorry if things seems rushed. I needed to write this out before I exploded out of fury. I feel better now. I was going to take a longer break since I'm tired of writing right now, and I'm busy with school.

Something happened, infuriated me, and I had to force myself to write. Sorry if this isn't a good chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it either way.

Sorry Mi-chan! I swear the next chapter will be what we planned originally. D8 The way I see it is now we just have to put Natsumiko into the picture. HA HA MORE FOR KYOUYA TO DEAL WITH. XD

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


	13. Soup For Mommy

WHOO! It's been a long year hasn't it? Feels like it's been forever! Anyways, it seems as though it's Mi-chan's birthday- or so says DA. Just like last year, I'm updating this on her birthday so she can have something good to read on her birthday. Again, just like last year, I've no idea if I'm on time, early, or late. :/ Dang time differences… oh how I hate you.

Hopefully I'm on time! If not… I'll try to get it right next year!

Disclaimer: Natsumiko and Kyouta belong to Mi-chan and myself. The other characters belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**Soup for Mommy**

ACHOO! ACHOO, ACHOO!

Sniffle, sniffle.

The sounds of a sickly person echoed through the house.

Haru Miura, a mother of 2 lovely children has gotten herself sick.

Luckily for her, Natsumiko was quite the easygoing child. She rarely ever cried and she was very easy to take care of.

Kyouta on the other hand, was quite the hassle as a child. He would cause his father nothing but grief and would pretty much always disrupt his parents if they wanted some alone time together.

Natsumiko was like the ray of golden sun in Hibari's eyes.

Hibari and his son were staring at the sickly woman who was still in bed.

Kyouta leered up towards his father, tugging on his pants leg. "Is Kaa-chan going to be okay?" He asked.

Hibari glanced down at his son, noticing how worried the little one seemed.

He bent down and picked up his son and held him in his arms. "Your mother will be just fine. She's just sick is all. If we give her time to rest, she'll be okay in no time." Hibari answered.

Kyouta nodded his head getting even more worried as Haru was sneezing and coughing up a storm.

Natsumiko started to cry in her crib, alerting the sickly woman out of her bed only to be pushed back into bed by her husband.

"Natsumiko is just a little baby. Who is to say if you will transfer your sickness to her. I'll take care of the kids today, so you just rest." Hibari told her.

Haru wasn't too sure if she could trust Hibari with such a task.

She couldn't help but think about the different times that Hibari had watched over Kyouta when he was a baby. Kyouta would constantly cry, and that incident at the zoo?

Ever since that, Haru just couldn't really trust Hibari alone with a child, and he now wanted to care for their infant? Mmm… that's a bit risky.

Even if Hibari was known as being the strongest guardian… that didn't mean that he was the best father around, rather, he was someone to worry about taking care of your child.

As if noticing Haru's hesitation, he sighed. "I've only had troubles with Kyouta since he disliked me as a child. Natsumiko does not mind me, so it should be fine. Kyouta is still alive isn't he? I couldn't possibly mess this up, just relax." Hibari tried to reassure his wife that things would be just fine if she decided to rest.

Haru nodded her head slowly deciding to take Hibari's word on the matter, closing her eyes to drift off into sleep once more.

Hibari walked over to the crib and he walked out of their bedroom, with Kyouta hot on his tail.

He walked into the kitchen noticing it was time to feed Natsumiko. He handed Natsumiko to Kyouta who was sitting on the couch boredly.

Kyouta knew how to hold his sister correctly, after all, he was going to be the best brother ever! Of course he could do this!

Truth be told, a few days after his sister was born he kept nagging his parents that he wanted to hold his sister and they gave in. Whenever he got a chance, he'd always be holding his sister with the biggest grin on his face.

Haru, being the loving, doting parent that she was would always take pictures of this. Her children were the apple of her eyes. They were the cutest thing ever!

Though of course everyone else would agree. You couldn't ever tell her that her children were NOT the cutest things in the UNIVERSE- it was a fact after all.

Hibari got the bottled milk prepared. He didn't have experience from taking care of Kyouta for nothing after all.

He held out his arms to have Kyouta hand over his sister to him, but Kyouta pursed his lips and he shook his head vehemently.

Being the impatient man that he always was, Hibari reaffirmed the fact that he wanted Natsumiko in his arms.

"No fair, I want to try feeding her too! Only Kaa-chan and Tou-san feed her. I'm her brother and I should be able to do this." Kyouta pouted.

Hibari sighed at how stubborn his son was being. Well, the saying that Kyouta had a mix of his and Haru's personality wasn't false. He really did have her stubborn nature.

He handed the lukewarm bottle to Kyouta. "Be careful alright? You don't want her to choke by drinking too fast. Don't over feed her either." Hibari said.

"Can I really feed her?" Kyouta's eyes lit up brightly at the mere thought that he was finally given the chance to feed his sister.

He held the bottle in his hands and he started to feed his sister, watching his sister suck on the bottle in awe.

She was drinking the formula slowly, getting sleepy as she was nearing the last drops of formula in the bottle.

Once she was finished, Hibari scooped Natsumiko into his arms and he lightly started to pat her back to burp her.

BURP~

Satisfied, Hibari set Natsumiko down on the couch right next to Kyouta.

Natsumiko curled up and started to sleep in the corner of the couch.

COUGH…COUGH

Haru's coughing and her sneezing upstairs was still able to be heard.

Kyouta stared so harshly up at the ceiling it was like he could bore holes through it.

Hibari walked back into the kitchen and he rummaged through the refrigerator and the pantry as well.

It was a mystery as to what that man was doing.

Kyouta was having his good old fun watching as his sister would babble in her sleep.

"Kyouta, come. It's time for your lunch." Hibari said setting down a plate on the table.

Hopping off the couch, Kyouta climbed up the chair to look at the food that was prepared for him.

The food was placed on his special plate: A hibird shaped plate.

Apple sauce, an assortment of vegetables, dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, and rice to go on the side.

Kyouta was overjoyed to see his favorite plate with his favorite apple sauce and dinosaur shaped nuggets!

He picked up a nugget and started to play with it. "RAAWWR!" He dipped the nugget in ketchup and took a bite out of its head. "I bit you to death Dinosaur nugget." Kyouta laughed to himself.

Hibari chuckled at his son's adorable antics, eating the same thing right next to his son. Haru did believe that eating the same thing as your children in the same area promoted stronger relationships.

"Kyouta, you know how your mother and I feel about your playing with your food." Hibari lightly scolded.

The child in question pouted sadly, dropping the nugget in his hand back onto his plate.

Hibari's eyebrows twitched and he sighed once more.

His love for cute things has never left him after all of these years. "I will make an exception for you this one time. Don't tell your mother." Hibari said eating his food quietly, watching his son continue playing around with his nuggets like a normal adorable child.

"WAI! GGgaaawwrrr, be careful, I'll eat you! Bite, bite, I'm biting you to DEATH~ Ha ha!~" Kyouta laughed heartily, eating his food enthusiastically.

A small smile crept its way onto Hibari's facial features.

Extending his hand, he lightly patted the top of his son's head.

"Eh? What is it Tou-san?" Kyouta questioned.

Hibari shook his head, showing his affection for his son in a subtle way.

"Nothing, continue eating." Hibari said.

Kyouta nodded his head and continued to eat with a wide grin until he finished all of his food.

Hibari took the plates and silverware, washing them and drying them before putting them away.

He rummaged through the kitchen again, attracting Kyouta's attention.

"What are you doing, Tou-san?" He asked.

"Your mother is sick, so making her some soup would be good." Hibari said.

Kyouta looked through the pantries along with Hibari, watching as his father pulled things out of the pantry and refrigerator.

"What are you taking out?" Kyouta asked.

"Healthy things to put into the soup to help your mother get better." Hibari answered.

Kyouta stared into the pantry and pulled out a lollipop.

"Candy is good! It makes me feel better!" He waved the candy in his hand.

Hibari didn't say anything as he pulled out some potatoes and onions.

"OH! This cereal is good too. The marshmallows are my favorite part." Kyouta pulled out more of his favorite foods that he wanted to put into the soup.

"Mommy says that cake is the best medicine! We should get cake! Tou-san, we should go get cake right now! We can make a cake soup! It's the best medicine! Tou-san? Let's go!" Kyouta pulled on his father's clothes, trying to drag him over to the door.

"I don't think… that cakes, candy, and cereal will be good to put into soup." Hibari said.

Kyouta dropped his head and pouted, pulling out something else from the pantry.

"I found medicine! Can we put this into the soup?" Kyouta asked.

Hibari shook his head, picking up Kyouta and he set him down on the couch next to Natsumiko.

"Tou-san will get some of the ingredients himself. If he needs your help, he will call for you." Hibari said walking back into the kitchen.

He gathered all of the ingredients he wanted to use and he prepared some of the more difficult tasks he couldn't trust his son with.

Kyouta waited patiently on the couch, kicking his legs as he waited for his father to call upon him.

"Kyouta."

Upon hearing his name he hopped off the couch and stepped onto the stool to look at what his father wanted from him.

"You can try cutting these carrots right here." Hibari said handing Kyouta a tiny knife. "Of course you have to be careful, okay?" Hibari placed the tiny knife in Kyouta's hands and he guided his hands to cut little carrot pieces.

Kyouta got the hang of it and started to cut the pieces himself.

He was being careful to not cut himself and to cut all of the pieces in little circle pieces.

The thought all of the circles were boring so he cut some into triangle shapes and square shapes.

Hibari was dropping some of the other ingredients into the pot to get started on the soup broth.

"Tou-san I'm finished." Kyouta grinned.

"It took you a lot of time to- what is this?"

"Carrots! I cut circles, squares, triangles, and look! This one is a star!"

Kyouta pointed out to the various shapes that he tried cutting into the carrots.

"That doesn't look like a star. It looks more like a blob." Hibari said.

Kyouta puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms across his chest. "Tou-san can't do any better." He huffed.

Hibari snorted, nodding his head to calm Kyouta down.

"Alright, Kyouta, now drop the rest of the ingredients into this pot."Hibari instructed.

Kyouta pushed the ingredients off the cutting board and into the pot.

"Want to stir the soup?" Hibari asked handing over the ladle so Kyouta could stir the soup until it was ready.

Hibari got out a bowl to pour the soup in. "Alright Kyouta, the soup is done now. We'll pour it into a bowl and give it to your mother. You can choose something else to give her as well." Hibari said.

Kyouta looked in the pantry and into the refrigerator as well.

He was trying to reach the bread but couldn't quite get it.

"I wanna make Kaa-chan toast!" Kyouta shouted.

Hibari poured the soup into the bowl before he got out the bread and placed the slices into the toaster.

While his father wasn't looking, Kyouta took out a lollipop and pulled out the paper stick from the lollipop and dropped it into the bowl. "Get better soon Kaa-chan." Kyouta whispered, sneaking in his own 'medicine' foods into the soup.

The toast was ready and it was placed on a plate.

Kyouta filled a glass full of water.

Hibari gathered the silverware, and all of the food putting them all on this platter, walking up the stairs and into his room.

Haru woke up once she heard them enter the room, sitting up in bed.

Kyouta ran over to her side and smiled brightly.

"We brought you something to eat." Hibari said setting the platter down on her lap.

Haru looked down at the platter, paying the most attention to the soup.

"Did you make this yourself?" She asked.

Hibari didn't offer any words to answer her query, but he did nod his head.

Haru looked at the bowl of soup with a wide smile on her face. It wasn't often that you saw Hibari cooking anything.

It was heartwarming in a sense.

Kyouta climbed onto the bed and sat next to his mother. "I helped!" Kyouta cheered for himself.

Haru chuckled and patted the top of her son's head and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Kyouta-chan." She chuckled. Lifting the spoon and she froze.

"… Kyouya… what is this?" She asked.

"Soup."

"… Why is there a lollipop in this soup?" She asked.

Hibari leaned forward to get a closer look at what was resting on top of the spoon.

Kyouta.

Hibari averted his gaze to his son who was bouncing on the bed excitedly.

"Strawberry is Kaa-chan's favorite! It would make you feel better! I put it in before we brought the soup up. I did it when Tou-san wasn't looking." Kyouta confessed.

Haru chuckled and she brought the spoon up to her mouth and drank the soup, sucking on the candy. "It's good. Thank you Kyouta-chan. Kaa-chan is very happy you thought so much for your mother." Haru chuckled.

Kyouta beamed happily and he got off the bed to cling onto his father's leg.

This boy. Who knew what else he put into the soup without him knowing?

"Take your time Haru. When you're done, just put the bowl off to the side and I will get it later. Don't worry about the kids, I can handle things while you rest." Hibari told her.

Haru nodded her head sipping the rest of the soup carefully not wanting to burn herself, and she was still sucking on the candy, to appease her son.

Hibari started to urge his son out of the room to let Haru rest. "Kaa-chan! If you want more soup say so. I'll get you more. Next time I'll put in marshmallows!" Kyouta exclaimed.

'M-marshmallows? Oh dear heavens, someone save me and my tastebuds. Haru can't handle this, it is torture-desu.' Haru thought to herself feeling even more sick by just the thought of it.

"Now Kyouta. Don't go putting weird things in the soup. You can't put dessert in food. That spoils your appetite. You know that." Hibari said. "Then… can we make Kaa-chan dessert? I'll put everything yummy together and mix it!" Kyouta ran out of the room to look for things to mix together.

Hibari groaned at how uncontrollable his son was.

At times like this, he was the spitting image of Haru.

Uncontrollable.

You could never tell what she was going to do next.

"Don't worry, I won't let him do anything that weird. Just rest." Hibari closed the door to their room and he chased after his son to make sure he didn't inflict any more damage.

Haru merely sat in bed with a smile.

"I must be the luckiest mother in the world. Haru's son tries so hard to make her feel better." Haru chuckled at Kyouta's theories of making her feel better.

* * *

I think that Hibari is not some helpless case… and could probably…cook at least something. Hurr hurr… if not… well this is why it's called fanfiction right? I also find the idea that Hibari could cook something for his sickly wife is an adorable idea. Ba ha ha

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	14. Baby Love

I just want to cry so hard. I already had this typed out but then due to computer issues, a lot of my newer files got deleted-INCLUDING this one. So I had to retype it. I sort of forgot what I had typed and I feel a few details are a bit lost with me now as it's been a while.

So yeah. I dunno how this chapter will go because I don't really like having to type a story twice. Hopefully it won't be too sucky. OTL

Disclaimer: Kyouta, Natsumiko, and Shikoushi belong to Mi-chan and I. Do NOT steal these children without either of our permission [if you get her permission you got mine. If you get my permission you got hers, thus either] WE WILL SIC THE MAFIA ON YOU.

* * *

**Baby Love**

**Ding Dong!**

"Coming!"

Two sets of feet could be heard running towards the door.

Finally the door opened to reveal the Hibari family, well at least the Hibari family, minus the man of the house.

Instead the second man of the house was there, Kyouta.

"Hibari-nii!" Shikoushi cried happily.

Kyouta had a blank look on his face and he tugged on his mother's skirt and tried to walk away.

"Kaa-chan, I don't need to have a playdate with someone how ignorant and rude." He said.

Shikoushi started to tear up and he ran over to Kyouta and pulled on his clothes.

He begged for him to stay behind and play with him because he's been so lonely when he was down with the flu.

"Kyouta-niii! STTAAYYY AND PLLAAYYYYY!"

Kyouta stopped trying to walk away to look at the miserable crying lad.

He had snot running down his nose and everything. Sighing, he walked into the house.

"Yay!" Shikoushi ran into the house after him so they could play together.

Haru walked in with Natsumiko in a baby carrier while giving Kyoko an apologetic look.

Kyoko shook her head meaning that she didn't think much of it. Everyone knew just how Kyouta felt about being referred to as 'Hibari,' but Shikoushi always managed to find a way to forget about how he felt about it.

That is exactly how he always got into situations like these.

"Oh! Is this Natsumiko? She's grown a lot since the last i've seen her!" Kyoko waved her finger in front of the baby who grabbed her finger.

The two women walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table to chat about what they've been up to since the last they've seen each other.

Kyouta ran into the kitchen to peer into the carrier, dragging Shikoushi up with him.

"See? This is Natsumiko. My sister. She's cute, right?" Kyouta was already bragging about how cute she was.

Shikoushi was too short to look into the carrier that was sitting on top of the chair.

Try as he might, he couldn't hop high enough to get a good look at her.

He huffed, pulling up his own chair next to the carrier and climbed up into the chair to get a good look at Kyouta's sister.

Looking into the carrier he gasped. He turned to look at his mother next, "It's not fair! I want a sister too! Gimme one for my birthday!" He complained.

Kyoko almost spilt the tea that she was preparing at Shikoushi's loud complaint. "Ah... about that Shikoushi... giving you a sister would be a bit difficult... ha ha..." She laughed nervously.

Kyouta waved his hand above the carrier and Natsumiko grabbed his hand.

It never ceased to amaze him that her hand was so much smaller than his own and he wans't exactly what you'd call old.

She was the cutest!

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! She's cute! I want one! How did you get one?" He asked.

Kyouta thought about it and figured that he had no idea how he really got Natsumiko. He turned to look at his mother and tilted his head to the side.

Haru wasn't quite ready to be giving him the talk or anything like that.

Just what was she supposed to tell him?

"Ehhh... let's see... mommy and daddy wanted another child and... when we waited patiently we got Natsumiko." She answered as vaguely as she could.

The two boys looked up at Kyoko next.

"You see Shikoushi, your father and I already decided on one child due to inheritance issues. We can't give you another sibling, but you can always marry someone you like in the future and always be together." She explained.

Shikoushi pouted but he didn't want to push the issue any further. He resigned to the fact that the best that he could do is this 'marry' thing his mother told him about.

"Come on Shikoushi. Let's go and play with blocks." Kyouta had enough doting on his sister and he walked away to play with the wooden blocks.

Shikoushi climbed off the chair to follow after Kyouta, his eyes never leaving the sleeping baby's image.

The two women went back to talking as they sipped the tea that Kyoko prepared for the two of them.

About 30 minutes into their talk, Shikoushi came back to look at the sleeping baby, absoluately mesmerized by how cute she was.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Her name is Natsumiko." Haru answered.

Shikoushi repeated the name over and over to himself as if to remember to name for the next time he saw her.

He got closer to her to get a better look at her face. "She's really cute." He said.

A thought crossed his mind and he looked back up at his mother.

He stared at his mother for a while, thinking.

Kyoko stared at him back waiting for him to say something.

A wide smile spread across his face and looked back down at Natsumiko, kissing her cheek.

"That's right, right kaa-chan? She's cute so she gets a kiss on the cheek!" Shikoushi smiled.

The two women cooed over how cute he was.

"Wait if they get married in the future Haru-chan? We'd be sisters-in-laws. I'm already in laws with Hana-chan. This is wonderful." Kyoko smiled.

Haru agreed, thinking the whole idea was cute, though someone didn't think the same as the two women.

"SHIKOUSHI! HANDS OFF MY SISTER! SHE'S MINE!"

The little boy jumped off the chair and ran away as soon as he saw Kyouta running at him with fury in his eyes.

Shikoushi was taking a long time to get back so he went looking for him to see that he stole a kiss from his darling sister!

He wasn't going to let this slide.

He needed to be punished.

-Meanwhile-

At the Hibari household, Hibari returned to an empty and silent house.

There was always some kind of noise inside of the house so silence was not welcomed by him.

Immediately he stalked around the house, thinking a silent prayer to himself as he took in his surroundings.

Nothing looked misplaced and there were no signs of struggle.

The last place he had to look is... behind the front door.

He made a straight beeline towards the door to see a small note that Haru left on the door. "I told her to never leave notes on the door. It's the last place I'll ever look." He huffed to himself.

Tearing the note off the door, he soon threw it in the trash. "That Herbivore. I'll teach you to try to sway my family over to your clutches." He growled to himself, walking out of the house.

To think that he left as soon as the mission was over to relax at home was foiled by the herbivores.

He silently stalked his way to the Sawada residence, meeting up with Tsuna part way.

"H-Hibari-san!? What are you doing here? Did something happen?" He asked.

Hibari sent him a silent death glare, pulling out his tonfas out no where and tried to hit him with them, but Tsuna's intuition was keeping him safe from the deadly bite of death.

"Stop trying to steal my family." He growled, never really getting over the fact that Haru used to be obsessed with him before she started to fall for Hibari instead.

Tsuna wasn't sure what to say to the angry Cloud guardian.

For now he was just happy that Gokudera wasn't around to get upset over this.

"Now I'm sure the women just wanted to have fun. I'm not plotting to take your family from you I swear." Tsuna said, stopping in front of his house, nervously jiggling the key into the keyhole.

Screams were heard on the other side of the door and Hibari spared no moment in breaking the door down when he recognized Haru's and Kyouta's screams.

"AH! The door! Wait, I mean, Kyoko! Shikoushi! What's wrong!?" The two men ran inside to have two boys running towards them.

Shikoushi jumped into Tsuna's arms crying his poor lungs out.

"Tou-san! Don't just stand there! Bite him!" Kyouta pointed at the poor thing.

Hibari looked up at Haru for an explanation.

"Kyouta got upset once Shikoushi kissed Natsumiko's cheek. It was so cute, so he needn't have gotten so angry." Haru sighed.

Hibari flashed a glare towards the two Sawada males. "So you passed your mission to your son." He growled.

Tsuna paled and dashed out the door with Shikoushi in his arms. "I'm telling you that's not what's going on!"

Hibari and Kyouta ran out the door after them.

Kyoko and Haru looked at each other and sighed. Their men were too much of a hassle to deal with sometimes.

"Let's go and settle our men, shall we?" Kyoko asked.

Haru nodded her head walking out to the doorway.

"HARU MIURA!" She shouted.

"ARE YOU DIVORCING ME!?" Hibari stopped chasing to shout back at Haru thinking it was a threat.

"Am I getting a new daddy?" Kyouta's excited voice pipped in.

Hibari picked up his son and carried him over his shoulder like a barbarian. "You are NOT getting a new father, so give up." He huffed, walking back over to Haru.

"Hamburger steaks!" Kyoko shouted next.

"TOU-CHAN! HAMBURGER STEAKS! HAMBURGER STEAKS! HAMMBBBUUURRGEERR STEAKSS!" Shikoushi cheered trying to jump out of his fathers arms.

Tsuna struggled to keep the boy from toppling to the hard ground.

The fact that these women had such a professional handle on their men was dangerous in it's own right.

Haru giggled once her two men came back to her.

Hibari had his usual uncaring look on his face but she knew that he was sulking a little bit over her threat.

She always had to reassure Hibari that she'd never even think about getting a divorce with him but the fact was that this calmed him down faster than anything

"Come on, let's go home for now okay? Thanks for having us over Kyoko-chan! Sorry for the disturbance."

Kyoko giggled, "You're welcome! Come again soon!"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I feel like this is better than the last one I wrote but who knows?

The general idea stayed the same.

-Neospice21


	15. Jealousy

This is like a flashback of sorts to when Natsumiko first came into the family. I kept forgetting that Mi-chan asked me to write this out so before I forget her idea again I'm going to type this out now.

By the way if anyone didn't know this already the final chapter of this story has never been established. We both just come up with ideas and roll with it. This means if ideas are done we may just decide to just make the next chapter the last one. I have no intentions of making this extremely long but who knows? So this series is just something I'll update whenever I feel like it pretty much.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Akira Amano aside from the children of Haru and Hibari. Those two belong to Mi-chan and myself. Do not steal without either of our permission.

* * *

**Jealousy**

Contrary to popular belief, Kyouta did not actually take too well to his baby sister being born at first.

Sure, he was very excited when she came into the world but he didn't realize what her being born was at the cost of.

The attention from his parents were stolen from him!

"Kaa-chan, I want to-" "I'm sorry Kyouta, not right now. Kaa-chan is busy with Natsumiko right now."

Kyouta puffed out his cheeks and went to his room to sulk.

Soon Hibird flew into his room to cheer him up. "Kyouta! Kyouta! Play with Hibird!"

The yellow bird hopped around in circles around the young child.

Kyouta laughed and started chasing Hibird around.

That is, until a shrill crying sound could be heard in another room and Hibird flew out of the room to check up on Natsumiko.

"Haru! Haru! Natsumiko crying!"

Haru would start running towards the room that Natsumiko was crying in.

Haru and Hibari were both so busy trying to take care of Natsumiko. Kyouta was relatively well behaved as a baby but Natsumiko was definitely the needier of the children.

She was crying non-stop and the parents found themselves exhausted with how much tender loving care this one needed.

Kyouta was sick of the fact that he barely saw his parents anymore.

They were always paying so much attention to Kyouta.

This is how bad it was: Kyouta hid in the closet of his room for a full 6 hours before his parents realized that he was nowhere to be found and started a child-hunt for him in the house.

If Kyouta wasn't found a minute sooner Haru was going to call everyone in the Vongola to see if they have seen the young child.

Soon the streets would be abuzz with everyone trying to find the toddler. Haru sure knew how to use her resources.

Kyouta was smiling less and less now a days along with having a rise in his temper.

Haru could understand how he felt but she couldn't help needing to take care of Natsumiko. The baby books did warn that Kyouta may not take well to the new baby. He was jealous of the attention that was stolen from him.

At this point Kyouta really disliked his baby sister.

Why couldn't they just take her back to the hospital? Can they get a refund? He didn't like this.

Kyouta found himself moping around in his room a lot.

Today Hibari had to go on a mission so it was only Haru with the kids today.

"Kyouta! Can you please watch over Natsumiko for a moment while Kaa-chan makes your lunch?" Haru called out from the other room.

Being raised to be an obedient child, Kyouta did as he was told.

He walked into the room where Natsumiko's cradle was and watched over the baby sleep.

Haru did not spare this baby from her costume changes either.

Natsumiko was placed in a cute dress with flowers all over it. She looked like a bouquet or something.

He watched her with a scowl the whole time.

As if noticing that someone was glaring at her, Natsumiko cracked an eye open to see Kyouta glaring down at her.

She tilted her head to the side and laughed, clapping her hands.

"Abuuu?"

Kyouta was surprised that she'd laugh at that, but on second thought Hibari had a permanent scowl on his face so she was probably used to it.

"Hmph, at least you aren't a coward or something." He muttered.

Natsumiko held out her hands and waved them around. It looked like she wanted to grab his hand.

He held out his index finger for her to grab. It took up her whole entire hand!

Babies were much smaller than he thought they would be.

"Baaa~"

Just then she had the biggest smile on her face, a smile that was really similar to Haru's smile.

It almost felt like he got shot in the heart with a bullet.

When was she this cute?

Natsumiko was as cute as baby animals! As cute as when Hibird's children were hatched!

If there was something Kyouta shared with his father aside from his looks, it was his love for things cute.

"I will definitely protect you from anything bad. I'll be an awesome big brother for you." Kyouta vowed.

The sound of the front door opening alerted Kyouta to his father coming back from a mission.

Should he leave now or should he wait for them to come in to see Natsumiko?

Now a days Hibari went straight to Natsumiko's room if he was ever outside.

He seemed to really love Natsumiko.

"Welcome back Kyouya. Are you going to go and see Natsumiko now?" She asked.

"Yeah. I got the pictures developed. I need to take some more pictures today." He said.

Haru laughed at how diligent he was at taking pictures of their daughter.

He was practically documenting every single minute of her life.

"You love Natsumiko so much, don't you Kyouya? Haru is almost afraid you'll eat her because you think she's so cute." Haru teased her husband.

It was no lie to say that Hibari absolutely loved their daughter. She was the cutest thing in the entire world to him!

He had all of the intentions of recording all of her first attempts: walking, talking, her first animal friend, her first baby tooth, EVERYTHING.

He was definitely going to be one of those fathers who doted on their daughter too much.

"You're not wrong." Hibari commented.

'WHAT!? Tou-san is going to eat Natsumiko? Not good!'

Kyouta started to panicking, running around the room to find anything he could to use to make a barrier around Natsumiko's crib.

He had to protect her from their evil father!

Haru giggled to herself as she followed Hibari into the room that Natsumiko was in to see that Kyouta was currently barricading the area around the crib.

What was going on here?

"Stay away! You can't eat her because you think she's cute, you monster!" He shouted.

Haru turned around and tried to keep her laughter in. Kyouta always took things too seriously like his father.

He overheard them and was trying to protect Natsumiko from Hibari and it was the funniest thing she's seen in such a long time.

Hibari was clearly unhappy with this turn of events and was even less amused by how his wife was laughing at the situation.

More than anything he felt offended that his son was trying to keep him away from his daughter.

Even if it was his son, he couldn't forgive anyone who tried to prevent him from loving on his daughter, or anyone who tried to hurt her.

Heck! If someone wanted to marry her, that person was going to have to kill him first.

"Alright, huu huu, Let Kaa-chan pffttt take your sister." Haru picked up Natsumiko from the crib and held her in her arms. She sat down on the chair that was sitting next to the crib.

Natsumiko had the biggest smile on her face, cuddling closer to her mother's warmth.

Sure, Natsumiko was cute, but when she was being held by Haru the cuteness level went up by at least 100!

"Don't eat kaa-chan either!" Kyouta stood in front of Haru and Natsumiko.

Okay, this was getting old.

Haru started to laugh so hard at how ridiculous this scene before was.

Once hearing Haru laugh, Natsumiko started to laugh as well.

"Kyouta, I'm not going to eat anyone. Calm down and just enjoy how cute your sister is." Hibari told his son, patting the top of his head. "Don't you think she's cutest when being held by your mother?" Hibari asked, taking a camera out of his pocket and taking a picture.

Rule #1 of being a doting father: ALWAYS bring a camera with you. You don't know what you might miss.

Kyouta sat next to Haru and looked at his baby sister who was looking around the room curiously.

"Would you like to hold her, Kyouta?" Haru asked.

"YEAH! Can I?" Kyouta held out his arms.

Haru gently laid Natsumiko in his arms and helped him support her head.

Natsumiko was cute but having Kyouta hold her in his small arms was definitely cute!

"Kaa-chan~ She's so cute! Natsumiko. I'm your brother. I'm going to love you a lot." Kyouta held her little hand and shook it gently.

As if she understood what he just said Natsumiko shook her hands and laughed.

Click click click

Hibari was taking a lot of pictures at different angles.

This was way too cute to not be taking pictures.

Of course if they were out in public he wouldn't be so obvious about how excited he was about his cute family.

Fortunately for him they were at home and he didn't have to care about people nearly fainting from how out of character this would've seemed.

Haru looked over at her husband and smiled.

It took a very long time but Hibari was finally feeling more comfortable with showing his emotions at home.

"Kyouta, can you see how much Tou-san loves you both? You should tell your father you love him."

It was a small one but Kyouta could notice a very small smile on Hibari's face which was hiding behind the camera he was taking pictures with.

"Tou-san! Natsumiko and I love you!"

…

CLICKCLICKLCLICKCLICK

Hibari started to take pictures even quicker this time around.

Getting up from the chair and setting Natsumiko back into her crib, Haru walked into the kitchen to fix something quick to eat.

As she placed the baby back into her crib her two favorite males moved to the side of the crib to continue watching the cute baby.

"Definitely father and son. They can't keep their eyes away from something cute." Haru laughed to herself.

* * *

I'm sorry! I love the 'Cuticle Tantei Inaba-san' series and I just love how Ogino dotes over his daughter. I suddenly thought of that and decided Hibari may be similar.

SSHHHH I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE PERFECT. HIBARI IS NOW A FAMILY MAN, HE CAN BE ULTRA EXCITED FOR HIS DAUGTHER. O_O I don't care what anyone tells me. I love this.

Hope you enjoyed it. The ending is my favorite. Hahhaha.

Until next time yo!

-Neospice12


End file.
